Sad Tears Of My Pretty Girl
by alysef
Summary: Someties chance can bring the most wonderful things in your life. For Lucas that meant the sexy, fun and screwed up brunette that stole his heart. Rated M to be safe. Special thanks to Dianehermans for the title.
1. Chapter 1

So this is the next stab at what I feel is going to be a really good BRUCAS au fan fiction. Let's start off by saying I own nothing of One Tree Hill or its affiliates. As a brief walk through there is Mainly BRUCAS with a little of Rachel and Nathan on the flirty side. (So no Naley in this one but I had a vision for this one and Naley doesn't fit. Don't get me wrong I love Naley but they sit this one out. Also Rachel and Brooke are still in high school, they're 18, Lucas Nathan and the others are 20. I decided to go ahead and post this one while I do Love's Regret for those of you who can't get into the dark side. (Also my fav reviewer Diane pretty much made me do it when she brought up a valid point about everyone not lking Love's Regret) So for the last thing please if you read something you like please, please, please review! So here it goes.

* * *

><p>The cheers were like that of a siren, beckoning forth any man who dare get close enough to them. Lucas, Nathan, Skills and Tim led Mouth down the corridors of their old stomping ground. It had been two years since the group of friends graduated and went into the real world. They now led their friend to one of Tree Hills games so he could be the guest of honor and narrate the game like he use to in the old days. As they entered they found themselves being taken in by what else…cheerleaders. As they took the stands Lucas found himself particularly taken with a very perky brunette out in front.<p>

They found their seats and skillz was the first to state the obvious.

"Damn, I wish they had cheerleaders like that back in the day when we was here. Look at

the ass on the red-head."

"I'm lookin' and likey what I see." Tim stated as he adjusted in his seat.

"Nah man-" Nathan interrupted. "Look at the brunette up front. She could cheer for me anytime."

"You guys are so predictable." Ah the voice of reason, mouth usually was. "These girls are probably not even out of puberty yet."

Mouths friends all looked his way, some rolling their eyes and other jeering.

"Man whatever, you don't need to be looking no way since you bout to go and tie the knot on us."

Skillz took his hands and placed them over Mouths eyes.

"No need for you to ruin the eye candy for the rest of us."

The night went on as planned so far. Mouth got the hero's welcome as he was introduced as the man who brought Raven's radio to life. He was led down do the floor and greeted by the same cheerleaders that his friends had been gawking at moments before. All of them grew green with envy as the same cheerleaders placed kisses on either side of Mouth's cheeks, bringing an extra smile across his lips. Later, after the Ravens won it was time to party. That Friday night, their fair town of Tree Hill was abuzz with the blowout win for the Ravens, for it was only a few more games before they got their shot at the championship again. Something they hadn't done since the Scott brothers went to school there. It was to Tric for drinks and music then to a special cabin Tim had rented for the Gentleman's only weekend in honor of Mouth getting married to his sweet Millicent. They arrived to the cabin and Tim was the most excited about the adult entertainment that he had arranged.

As they entered the cabin it was apparent that the night was going to be one to remember. The walls were covered with pictures of partially naked men, dildo's and so on.

"Whoa Tim, at what point did you think we were planning a bridal shower."

"Shut up Nate, I told my brother to get up here and decorate and leave the booze and food."

"Easy there Tim, he's just playing, although the plastic dildo's might be a little too much." Nate stated as he backed away from the dildo shaped cake.

"Look, why don't you guys go unpack for the weekend and I'll take this shit down and check on the entertainment."

"Dawg please tell me it's a naked woman that's gonna be shaking it round here and not some dude."

Tim looked over at Skillz and quickly mad a mad dash to the phone. After all, edible Terry could be taken either way.

"So, note to self, the next one of us to get married make sure Tim is in no way envolved with the planning of the Bachelor party."

It was true Tim might've gotten them off to a rough start but Lucas was very sure he wasn't going to be asking for Tim's help on his last days in bachelorhood. It hadn't been too far back that Lucas was getting excited to be someone's husband but those days were long gone when his Peyton left him hanging with ring in hand. Tonight was not the night for licking his wounds. Tonight Lucas would focus on licking shots out of some strippers belly button instead, he only hoped it was a stripper of the female variety that would show up. As he thought about it his stomach started to turn thinking of some hairy plumber like man with an orange G-string jiggling around. As he pictured what he felt would be a night of hell a soft knock came on the door. Tim bolted to the door so sure it was the strippers.

"Strippers are here!"

He flung the door open and allowed his tongue to fall out and hit the ground as he took in the sight of the beauty that stood in front of him. Much to his surprise and delight, she was wearing a Raven's cheerleader uniform that hugged in all the right places.

"And she's in uniform. Hello Red, where have you been all my life. You get your sweet ass in here!"

As Tim went to grab the Red head by the tits she quickly went into survival mode. Before Tim knew it, he was on the ground with his arm twisted behind his back and the Red head straddling him twisting the arm till he screamed in pain.

"Whoa Red, pretty kinky, is this extra?"

"Shut up perv!"

Lucas rose from the couch taking in the sight as he let out a laugh. Skillz, Mouth and Nate appeared all taking in the sight of a buxom Redhead who was two seconds away from snapping Tim's arm like a twig.

"Whoa, whoa whoa, hold on there, I think there's been some kind of a mistake." Lucas said in between laughs.

"Damn right there is, This perv tried to grab me!"

"Hey what do you think I'm supposed to do, I paid for the full show, grab ass in all."

The Redhead dug her knee into Tim's back a little harder.

"Tim-" Lucas tried to chime in.

"Owww, ugh Hey I'm not sure what they told you but this is not one of those dominatrix things."

"Tim I don't-" Lucas again tried to interrupt.

"Why don't you get the hell off me and get up and shake that sexy ass in my face."

"TIM!"

"What? You wait your turn, I got to her first."

"Tim, she is not a stripper."

"What, what are you talking about, She's got the costume on."

"This isn't a costume you moron, this is my cheerleading uniform, I'm really a cheerleader!"

Skills, Nate and Mouth all erupted in laughter as the idea sunk into Tim's head.

"I think you can get off of him now."

Lucas reached out to the Redhead and helped her up, but not before she was able to kick Tim in the side. And hard.

"Whoa Red, party foul. Tim's just stupid." Lucas added.

She glanced around the room and took notice of the giant Dildo that displayed on the wall right above the huge dildo cake.

"What the hell kind of freaks are you. I'm getting the hell out of here."

The redhead stormed out as quickly as possible stepping on Tim on her way out. Lucas and Nate followed after her.

"Hey, that in there is not what it looked like, our friend in there is getting married and the idiot on the floor who tried to grope you planned it and well…you see he's a few donuts short of a dozen. Very sick joke."

Lucas only hoped he had said all he could to stop the Redhead from storming out into the darkness. She stopped and turned to face the pair and was presently surprised to get a good look at the blonde and tall dark and handsome brunette. She was probably just happy she didn't just wonder into some sick circle jerk party.

"I promise, my brother is telling the truth. You lost?" Nathan quickly added.

"Maybe?"

"Well we can't have a young lady such as you wondering around in the woods alone. Why don't you come back inside and I promise to put a muzzle on my friend Tim in there."

She looked them over before sticking out her hand to introduce herself.

"I'm Rachel. Rachel Gatina."

"Nathan Scott."

"Lucas Scott."

"Ah Brothers. Totally hot. But I can't go back in there just yet. I left my friend back at her car and she was trying to get it started. I should really go back to keep her company."

"Why don't we pile into my car. My brother Lucas is a wiz with cars and besides we could try and call a tow truck on the way."

"You two are a regular pair of Knights in shining armor."

"Happy to be of service."

It was obvious to Lucas that Nate had turned on the charm for Rachel's benefit and thought it best to get out of his brothers way. Lucas knew better than anyone that when his brother Nate caught the scent of a woman, he wouldn't stop till the panties dropped.

"You're eighteen right?"

Lucas rolled his eyes at Nathans question. At least he thought to ask this time.

* * *

><p>They hit the highway and quickly came up on what Lucas would say was at the top of the list of his all time fantasies. There she was. He couldn't see her face, just the blue bloomers under her cheerleader skirt and legs, damn those legs were picture perfect and she was bent over looking at the engine of a 1969 Oldsmobile 442, it was dark but he could tell from the headlights it was cherry red.. Not Lucas' favorite car but still very beautiful none the less. And if this girl's face matched the ass Lucas was staring at, he was in love. Rachel reached over Nate's lap and stuck her head out of his window. Nate had to restrain himself as she allowed her perfectly toned ass to be in full display right across his lap.<p>

"Hey bitch. Get your head out of your engine and come on. I found some really nice guys to give us a ride."

The brunette stood up and closed the hood and turned. With the head lights beaming on her she turned and Lucas felt like his breath had been taken away. Damn, her face was just as tempting as her sweet ass. She walked to the car, almost bouncing, her chocolate locks bouncing along with her. Her lips were cherry red and that Ravens uniform was doing her body all kinds of favors. He could remember ripping that same looking uniform off Peyton when they went to school and he could feel himself getting giddy with excitement, only hoping that this girls was of age so he could do the same to her.

"What the hell are you doing, getting rides from strangers. Rach I thought you were smart."

"Well if you take a look in this car, you'll see I'm a fucking genius."

She glanced in the car and for a brief moment her eyes met his.

"This is Nate and back there is Lucas. Guys this is my might as well be sister Brooke Davis."

"Hi how are ya', so why don't you get out of this nice man's lap and thank the both of them for calling us a tow truck."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that, hey handsome, mind if I borrow your phone?"

Like a grinning idiot Nathan handed the phone over to what he hoped would be his bed buddy for the night. He was sure Mouth wouldn't mind.

"No signal."

"No duh Rachel that was the whole point since our cells didn't work out here. Please tell me you guys have a land line because that car back there isn't totally shot to shit but she isn't going anywhere."

"Sure, hop in, we'll take you back to the cabin, you can use the phone there."

Sure Nathan made sense but his eyes were glued to Rachel's ass. Brooke on the other hand was a little hesitant about getting in the car with two strange guys. No matter how hot they looked. She looked the car over thinking her options over.

"Hey, it's okay, you get in the car, we take you to a phone and we promise we won't bite."

"Hey I like biters, it's a huge turn on."

Brooke rolled her eyes at Rachel's indecent outburst. She should've seen that coming though, Brooke knew her sister was not one for being decent. What else was new. She walked to the back seat door and opened it.

"Rachel I swear to god if you have me getting in the car with two ax murderers I promise I will kill you myself."

The ride home was mostly quiet with only a few flirtatious giggles that escaped Rachel's lips for reasons that Brooke already knew were because someone was getting a little handsy in the front seat.

"Hey, not to ruin your little love connection here but how far is this cabin?"

"Not far, we should be pulling up on it in just a second." It was the first words that Lucas uttered to Brooke. Somehow she didn't seem to feel that reassured. When arrived at the cabin and when Brook walked up to the door Rachel stepped in front of her.

"Okay, so this is the deal, the brunette one is super-hot and I would like to have you stay as cool as possible so when you walk in these doors, don't freak out on me and go all prude just cause you're in a bad mood."

Brooke nodded in agreement.

"One more thing, I need you to be wing man."

"Wing man? What the hell for?"

"His brother, Lucas, I saw the way he was looking at you and something tells me that he would total fall for Party Brooke."

"Something tells me you don't need a wing man with the way Nathan was pawing you the whole way here."

"You be wing man because I said so or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'll kick your ass."

"Whatever bitch, you just try and see if I don't knock you on that fat ass of yours."

"Slut."

"Whore."

"That's my girl, you just keep brother occupied while I enjoy Nathan."

"Fine but you owe me bitch."

As Brooke followed her sister in the door, she took a look around saw the room filled with dildos. Lucas came up from behind and placed a hand on the small of her back.

"I know it looks bad but it's not what you think."

"Looks like a room full of dildo's" she said blankly.

"Okay so it looks exactly that way but-"

"No need to explain, just point me to the phone cutie."

Lucas led her through the living room past the other and Tim was the first to put a foot in his mouth.

"Is this one the stripper?" Tim asked excitedly rubbing his hands together. Brooke's glare of death should've been enough for Tim to back off but somehow he was over the back of the couch and about to touch Brooke. Lucky for him he didn't get the chance to since Brooke probably would've broken his arm the way Rachel threatened to.

"Excuse me? Rachel what the hell."

"I'm on it. Hey Nate, your friend needs that muzzle you promised!"

"Alright Tim, chill, this is another cheerleader, a real one."

Lucas led Brooke to the kitchen and sat on the stool in front of her as she picked up the phone from the wall.

"So at what point do I wait for the ax murder to appear, is it before or after the unsuspecting group of hot and young adults realize the phone lines don't work."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"The phone, is dead, no dial tone."

"Wait a sec. Hey Tim, didn't you use the phone to call the stripper earlier."

"Uh yea I tried but the line was dead."

"Perfect, so my sister and I are stuck in a cabin in the middle of nowhere, with a bunch of strange guys, and a room full of dildo's"

"I know how this looks but I promise this wasn't planned."

"Uh huh. RACHEL! Get your horny ass in here right NOW!"

Moments later Rachel appeared with an incredibly innocent smile.

"Yes Brooke."

"Phone, doesn't work. Did I not say to find a phone so we could get a tow truck."

"Yes, and oh there's one right there in your hand, never said it had to work so in retrospect it's your fault for not specifying."

Brooke let out a very low growl.

"Down girl. Look we can chill here for the night and ask these very nice men to drop us into town in the morning."

"Why don't we just ask them to do that now?"

"Because they are in the middle of a bachelor party…and that would be very rude for us to take them away from the party."

"Yea, they looked like they were having a blast." Brooke said very sarcastically.

"Did we not agree that you would be on your best behavior Brookie?"

"I'm gonna go back to the front you two.."

"It's cool Lucas, my sister Brooke and I will be up there in just a moment."

Lucas left the two women to discuss the arrangements.

"Rachel-"

"Don't you Rachel me. You agreed to be my wing man, so if you don't mind, you get your ass in there and start being the party Brooke I know and love! Are we clear?"

"We're clear."

"Good, now I plan on getting laid tonight and if you know what's good for you, you will trot out there and plaster those lips of yours onto that blonde cutie in there. So help me Brooke, you are going to have fun and you are going to help me help these guys have fun!"

"You can't make me have fun."

"Oh I can and I will, even if I have to undress you in front of those guys and slap you on the ass."

"I get it…okay, I will do away with skulking Brooke and let party Brooke out, but tonightonly okay." The brunette said it with such force that Rachel knew she wasn't fooling her.

She wanted to get over her most recent heart break and Rachel was going to force her to do it if it was the last thing she did.

"Okay so, "Party Brooke" what is the first plan of attack?"

"I'm thinking…sexy cheer-"

"ohh sexy cheer!"

"Calm down, I was thinking sexy cheer but maybe we do something like strip poker, or strip scrabble."

"Okay, I guess that's okay but how about strip quarters?"

"I could go for that."

"Alright. So you stay in here and get your inner sexy together and I will go in there and let the boys know, hope you wore the sexy underwear tonight"

"Please, those guys will never get to see it."

"Brooke, come on. It's no fun unless we let them win a little."

Rachel displayed her normal sinister smile and frolicked away from a scowling Brooke, leaving her in the kitchen by herself. In the next room Brooke could hear Rachel asking one of the boys to go into the kitchen to help her sister get something together. Moments later Lucas entered the kitchen with an unreadable face. Brooke leaned against the counter and watched him carefully. He walked and sat up on the counter next to her, his eyes never left hers. It was like a spell she had cast on him. Brooke could see it happening. She had that moth to a flame kind of thing whenever she let "Party Brooke" out.

"So what exactly am I supposed to be helping you get together?"

"My sister and I figured we'd take pity on you guys and help the soon to be married friend to have some actual bachelor fun...unless you guys want us to let you enjoy the dildos."

Her smile was hypnotic to him. The minute he saw the dimples he was a goner.

"How old are you again?"

"Relax pops, my sister and I are of legal age."

"That didn't answer my question."

"And that should tell you it's because I didn't want to, besides, your brother didn't have too much of a problem knowing while he was feeling my sister up in the car ride over here."

"Oh he asked."

"And what did she say?"

"Come to think of it, she didn't."

"That's because she is like me. We never reveal anything without getting something in return."

"And what is it exactly you want in return?"

"You'll see."

Brooke swung around and planted her body in between Lucas' legs. He didn't object. Instead he leaned up to test her. Their lips were mere inches away and Lucas could feel her breath on his lips... but he also felt her reach for something behind him and then watched as she leaned back with devilish deeds dancing in her brilliant hazel eyes. She was careful not to move from between his legs. She felt the pressure of him squeezing her between his thighs. It felt good.

"You are such a tease."

"What? I was just reaching for this bottle of Jack Daniels. Can't play the game without it."

"What game is that?"

"Strip Quarters."

"How does that work exactly?"

"Well. . . .You bounce a quarter in opposing teams cup and they drink. You don't and you drink."

"So where does the stripping come into play?"

"Great question. Well the person who has to drink three times in a row has to strip."

"Kind of unfair don't you think?"

"How so?"

"Well, I'm good at quarters and it's kind of not fair to put you in a position of being drunk and having to strip down."

"What makes you think you'd get me that far?"

"Like I said..." He hopped off the counter, bringing her body flush against his, "...I'm real good"

"Oh yeah" Brooke leaned up and put her lips close to his ear, " well I'm better."

She backed away and walked into the living room to join Rachel and get started. Lucas watched as she walked away and thought to himself that tonight might just be the night he was needing. He soon followed and entered the living room and sat on the couch next to Skills.

"Eh man, aint them the hotties from earlier?"

"Yeah."

"See. . .I told you shorty had a bangin' ass. Look at her, she gettin' all touchy feely with the other shorty. You think they lesbians dawg?"

"I'm not sure."

"Damn I hope not."

"Like you have a shot."

"Like I don't, you talking to the shorty magnet. One flash of the smile and dem girls are like all over me. Watch."

Skills waited till the brunette looked over and did his trademark smile and nod. She laughed a little then threw him a wink.

"See what I mean, they fall for it every time."

"Uh Skills, hate to break it to ya' but I think that was for me."

"You can think impossible things Scott, I'm ya' boy, I won't judge."

"Seriously. I think. . ."

"Don't think too long dawg, cuz if you finally done licking that wound we like to call Peyton then Ima let you have this one."

"I'm done. Peyton is just a really bad memory I plan on drinking away tonight."

"That's my boy. Okay so I guess that leaves red."

Skills surveyed the room to see her draped all over Nathan.

"I guess that leaves none. Damn, I can't get no play with the two of you around, damn Scott twins."

"Hey, next time I swear to bow out gracefully."

"Yeah right like you could do anything to stop me from gettin' at a shorty anyway, my game is a lil' stronger than that. So why don't you get up and go rescue our girl from Nathan, horny bastard don't need both of em'."

Lucas laughed and got up from the sofa and made his way from Skills to join his brother and the other two ladies.

"Luke, tell Rachel here we've been streaking before."

Not the story Lucas wanted to open up with but hey Brooke seem to be interested.

"Yeah right, I think they're tryin' to make stuff up to impress us now Brooke."

"I don't know, they look like a couple of guys that like to get naked." Brooke made sure to look Lucas over, making him blush a little.

"Well that doesn't top the time me and Brooke here got caught skinny dipping in her neighbor's pool."

Both girls began to laugh uncontrollably; Nathan and Lucas just looked at each other laughing and doing that internal twin talk. These girls were defiantly going to get the full court press, Scott style.

"Now this I gotta hear, so you and Brooke here got caught naked in someone's pool?" Nathan did his best to contain his excitement at the question.

"Oh yeah, Rachel here dared me that I wouldn't go skinny dipping in her pool but I saw her usual lame dare and raised her a skinny dip in my neighbors pool, which just so happen to be our cheer coaches pool with her skinny dipping with me."

"I was so gonna let her go in on her own but she started to strip and then stopped when she saw me standing there and taking my time. So the next thing I know, this skank is ripping my shirt off and tossing it in the pool."

Tim's ears perked up at the sound of women taking each other's clothes off and being wet and naked in a pool.

"Sounds kinda hot, we got a pool in the back if any of you ladies wanna give Tim a show. I got some dollar bills ya'll"

Tim figured it was worth a shot.

"Shut up Tim." The crowd said in unison.

"What, I was just tryin' to have a little fun."

"So you guys up for a game of strip quarters?" Brooke asked.

'What's that?" Mouth asked, and boy would he be glad he did.

"Well sweetie.." Brooke made her way over to Mouth who was sitting on the couch with Skills now and she sat in his lap, stretching her legs across Skills' lap.

"The game is, we break up into teams, normal rules apply with quarters we alternate against who bounces a quarter in the opposing team members cup and if it make it the person has to drink, if they don't you drink."

"So where the strippin' come in shorty?"

"Glad you asked, person who misses or had to drink three times in a row has to strip."

"I like dis game, so who picks teams?"

"I do, Me Rachel and Nathan on one, Lucas, Tim and Skills on the other. And cutie here gets to judge." Brooke placed a soft kiss on Mouth's nose earning the reddest blush she'd ever seen. Lucas was quick to pipe in.

"I don't think that's fair. How do we know you and Rachel aren't ringers?"

"Good point. Okay so Me Nathan and ...Skills on one side, Lucas, Rachel and Tim on the other-"

"Hey Bitch-"

"Shove it Whore, you go head to head with Nathan, Skills and Tim, and I'm gonna beat the pants of Lucas here."

"Alright but we get a handy cap."

"What for Lucas, you afraid we're gonna beat you?" The words she said were like a burning to his ears. Her voice was so innocent but sexy he wanted to throw her over his shoulder and disappear into one of the back rooms with her.

"No. I just think if we get stuck with Tim-"

"What's wrong with me?"

"What isn't wrong with you?" Mouth said.

"Okay, so how about this, Skills sits out with Tim and I promise to make it up to them, and it's Nathan and me vs. Rachel and you?"

"A'ight shorty, as long as I get a dance later?"

"You got it, Tim is that okay with you?"

"Only if I can get a kiss later?"

Both Rachel and Brooke had to laugh when they looked at each other.

"Sure Perv, I'll take care of ya', alright skank, pour em' up, and no cheating."

"Rahcel, I can't believe you would accuse me of-"

"Save it bitch, pour. Okay so we go first."

"Fine." By the way she said it Lucas knew she was up to something.

"Lucas you're up, don't make me look bad pretty boy."

"No problem. I think you might want to get ready to take that skirt off."

Lucas bounced his quarter and makes it into Brooke's shot. Tim and Skills cheer as Brooke picks it up with her devilish smile and downs it and slams in on the table.

"Don't worry Brookie, we'll go easy on you two."

"You be careful with running off at the mouth Rach, you know how much that can get you in trouble."

"Come on girls, this is just a friendly competition." Nathan said.

"Okay hot shot, to friendly competition." Rachel said as she popped her quarter on the table and it went into Nathan's shot glass.

"Drink up cutie."

Nathan looked over at Brooke then took his shot. He motioned for a time out and pulled Brooke off to the side. Lucas had to admit he felt a little twinge of jealousy when he saw Nathan's hand grab her. Rachel felt a little jealous too.

"We cannot let these two beat us."

Brooke looked over at Rachel and Lucas who displayed a smug look she was all too familiar with.

"Don't worry hot shot, I don't ever lose."

They walked back to the table and Brooke placed an extra two shot glasses on the table and filled them up.

"What do ya' say superstar, a hundred buck says I can put quarters in all three of your shot glasses at the same time."

"Wait a sec, that is so not fair Brooke, you know-"  
>"Let the man answer Rachel. He's a big boy."<p>

"Alright Brooke, You land all three and it counts, you don't and it counts but you don't get to just take off one item of clothing, you gotta strip down to your underwear."

"Fine, but if I make all three, you gotta strip down to your underwear and take a walk back to my car with me to grab our things, and you have to carry them the whole way back."

Lucas thought it over. Making sure to consult with his partner.

"She can't do it. She pulls that out only as a bluff, there is no way she can make that kind of shot."

Lucas was confident in Rachel's assessment so he took the bet.

"Deal, although I'd get ready to feel the chill in the air."

"Same to you pretty boy."

Brooke lined up her shot and Mouth fell back into his old habits of announcer.

"Well folk tonight it gets down right scandalous as Brooke is about to attempt the impossible, Lucas Scott has been the king of quarters for the past three years but it seems the hot challenger is looking to knock him off his throne. She lines up her shot, with all three quarters in hand. The room is silent as they await to see if there is going to be a show of sexy underwear or Lucas' duke boxers."

"Duke boxers huh, this I gotta see. So you sure you wanna do this superstar, you can always back out now and keep your dignity."

"Just shoot. I've got a feeling you got some lace on under there that needs to breathe a little."

Brooke shot him that dimple smile and bounced the quarters at the same time and the entire room looked on as all three quarters bounced into their separate shot glasses. No one knew what to say at first. Skills said it best.

"Damn...shorty just took dat."

The room erupted in laughter and cheers. Nathan scooped Brooke up and swung her around. He had been trying to beat his brother for years and here she was, all of 110 ibs and she just did the impossible. Even Rachel had that look of pure shock on her face.

"Damn, didn't think she could do it. Well that's your cue to strip Blondie."

"Oh no, he's gonna do that when we get outside that door. Come on super star, my bags are waiting."

Brooke bounced towards the front door, very proud of herself. She opened the door and signaled for Lucas to follow. He shot his brother the look and followed the cheery brunette, who was obviously not going to let him live this down. Once outside he started to take his shirt off. Brooke once again surveyed his toned torso and thanked whoever was the patron saint of gamblers because it was only because of whomever that was that she wasn't the one parading around in her underwear.

"So how does a girl like you win a bet like that?"

"Questions later, strip now."

"All the way to the boxers?"

"All the way, you know you would've made me keep up my end of the bet if you had won."

"Maybe, but I would've held my part till later."

"And what exactly would've happened later superstar?"

He unbuttoned his dark jeans and her eyes fell to his hands and watched as he slid his jeans down and then threw them over his shoulder.

"Guess we'll never know."

He flashed her that famous Scott smile that broke a thousand hearts and Brooke smiled. He was going to be a fun playmate tonight.

* * *

><p>So I did this long start to see if there were any takers on this story. The next update might be a bit in the furture but not too long I promise and will run same as my other one. Review and let me know what you think. I dare you. Hopefully you're one of those people that has to do a dare because some dared you. I not do it anyway I beg of you! Just kidding. Review if you feel like it and maybe an update would come faster...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, okay, I see you guys like this one from the reviews and the alerts. I swear I leave my email alone for a few days and it's full of emails about alerts and reviews. See I love you guys. I am having a real shitty as in super shitty day and I decided to post this update. I was really going to wait to post this story so as to avoid prolonged updates from doing two stories at once but looks like Diane ( one of my fav reviewers) was right about posting this one. So enough with the chit chat, here's chapter two! Own not one iota of OTH so don't even think it. I wish but oh well.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The night had taken a turn for the fun in Lucas' book. Here he was, about to walk down this empty road, in his boxers no less, all for a hazel eyed girl he just met.

"Start walkin' my bags won't get themselves."

She walked in front of him making sure to do her subtle but very sexy walk. She used it whenever she wanted to make boys pay attention. Lucas trotted after her after he slid his shoes back on and slowed to walk beside her.

"So how does this go exactly?"

"How does what go superstar?"

"You get me out of the house, out of my clothes and all to yourself."

"Nice to know you pay attention."

"Well I was just wondering if I'm supposed to make the move now, you know, since you're making yours."

"What makes you think I made a move."

"I don't know, maybe because I'm half naked and-"

"Trust me sweetheart, if I make a move you'll know."

"Sound pretty cocky there Brooke."

"Something tells me you're used to hearing the words, just not from someone else."

"Actually I'm not."

"You mean to tell me a hottie like you doesn't have the women hiding in your backseat to get you alone?"

"I use to but...shit happened."

Brooke noticed the sad look that appeared on his face, she knew it well.

"Shit happened...or love happened?"

"There's a difference?"

Brooke laughed. Was it possible he was putting on the fun Lucas act for his friends like she was for Rachel.

"Felix."

"No. Lucas."

"No I mean, ...his name was Felix, and he's the reason that I had to be forced to have fun tonight…among other things."

"Peyton."

"Peyton? What kind of name is Peyton?"

"The kind of name that breaks hearts."

Brooke looked at him and could feel the pain. She felt for him.

"Maybe you can put your jeans back on."

"Taking pity on me? If I had known talking about my recent heartbreak could earn me pity points I would've brought it up sooner."

"Don't let it go to your head, I just felt like being nice to a kindred."

The continued to walk in silence for a while with Lucas looking at Brooke every now and then. He found himself wanting to ask all kinds of questions and get to know this girl.

"You know staring is rude."

"Then maybe you shouldn't make yourself so...good to look at."

"Does that work on the girls from school?"

"Wouldn't know, I haven't tried to hit on anybody in a while. I've pretty much been in a relationship since my sophomore year."

"Awww she was your high school sweetheart. Makes it that much shittier."

"I know. So tell me about Felix the cat."

"You sure you wanna open that door. I can get pretty raw and nasty about that topic."

"I got time, seeing as how we're hoofing it to your car and back."

Brooke looked to the ground and watched as her feet stepped one in front of the other perfectly, looking anywhere but at Lucas.

"He...said he loved me, he said all the right things to get in my heart and...then he turned out to be like any other guy I ever dated."

"Go on."

"Well I had invited him to go on vacation with me and Rachel and her then boy toy but he said he had to stay and watch his sister. I had fun but we came back early and when I went to surprise him he was ass naked on his mother's favorite couch with some bitches legs in the air. I never found out who she was but it's not like it mattered. He cheated, I caught him, end of story."

"Did you love him?"

That was a good question, one she had been thinking of that very day when she caught her skank of a boyfriend cheating.

"I don't know."

"Then don't feel too bad."

"Why is that."

"Because if you love someone, you know it. You might be afraid to say it but you still know all the way down to your soul."

"Is that what you felt for Peyton?"

"Yeah, sucky part is I still do. I hate that I do but I do."

"Then I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Just that a hot guy like you gets his heart stomped on by some chick that doesn't really know how valuable it was."

"And you do?"

"I know that a person's heart is like a treasure. If you're lucky enough to have someone give you theirs it should be treated as such because it sucks to get your heart broken."

"How is it that someone as hot as you is so wise?"

"Hot girls can be smart, take Rachel for example, she's probably going to be valedictorian when we graduate in a few months."

"So that makes you two seniors. Why don't I know you?"

"Probably because you had your head up that girlfriend's ass."

"Yeah but I still noticed pretty girls."

"Maybe because Rachel and I transferred in late."

"So you guys aren't from Tree Hill?"

"Nope."

"Where are you from?"

"A little of everywhere."

"Where originally?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions for a guy trying to get laid."

"What makes you say I'm trying to get laid?"

"You've got the body language. The flirting, the thinly veiled innuendos, the light touches and direct eye contact, I know the signs, especially with that smile of yours."

"You got a killer smile yourself."

"Yeah and I use it the same way you use yours so I know when someone is flashing me that cocky 'I am so gonna have you on your back later' smile."

"Most girls don't blame the smile. They usually ended up there by the end of the day because they wanted to end up there. I was beginning to think I didn't have it anymore."

"Well, I guess we'll see if you do."

The walk turned silent again but this time Brooke broke the silence.

"So what exactly did this Peyton do to you?"

"She cheated, like your Felix."

"Oh, did you catch her like I caught him?"

"No, I proposed, she said no, that she wanted to still have fun, and well that was it. That was until I found an email from him to her thanking her for the fun sex they had when I was out of town. I found it when I was cleaning out the computer after she left."

"Damn, harsh."

"Yeah. I use to think that sex with me was at least eventful enough to keep her interested."

"I'm sure it is."

Lucas looked from the ground to Brooke. He was hoping that this flirting was going to lead them to the bedroom later. Not just for sex but he really needed to feel what it was like to be with someone again.

"So what do ya' say when we get to the car you try and fix it Mr. Wiz with cars and if you can do that we'll drive back?"

"Deal."

They made it back to the car and Lucas tossed his shirt in Brooke's face as he motioned for her top pop the hood. She leaned into her window and hit the button while Lucas looked on at her ass. When she caught him she had to admit she blushed a little.

"There you go starring again."

"And again stop being so good to look at."

"You know most guys never get a chance to touch Lila, let alone look under the hood."

"You named your car, how grease monkey-ish."

"What, does that turn you on?"

"Many things about you turn me on so far." he said under his breath. He leaned in further and saw the problem.

"Get in and turn the key."

She leaned into the driver side and turned the key and squealed when the engine revved up.

"You are so my hero. My baby is alive! What did you do?'

"Mechanic's secret."

"Oh come on, tell me. I'll make it worth your while."

Her sultry rasp sent chills through his body as he felt her hands trail up his spine. The tinges were short lived when she seized the moment and jumped on his back after he shut the hood.

"What the hell are you doing now crazy girl."

"I'm demanding a piggy back in exchange for driving."

"You're gonna let me drive?"

"If you want. I'm a little tired and want to rest up so I can beat your ass at yet another game when we get back."

"Whatever you say Pretty Girl."

"What a nice and fitting nick name."

She did a Dukes of Hazard slide across the hood and jumped in the passenger seat all the while Lucas laughed and told her she's gonna break her neck doing stuff like that. The ride home was filled with silence again. Brooke was thinking about how glad she was that Rachel talked her into getting in the car. Lucas was thinking how glad he was Nathan forced him to come this weekend. They both were now more than happy about present company.

"This car handles like a dream."

"I know. I spent hours in my dad's garage working on her. I use to know nothing about cars."

"Really, your dad owns a garage, what a coincidence."

"Uhhh yeah." Brooke knew it best to not spring it on him yet. Most guys either showed their true colors as money grubbing assholes or they got super stand offish when they found out how rich she was.

"So you guys don't have parents that would care if their teenage daughters didn't show up?"

"Rachel and I are like orphans, parents don't care too much unless we get in trouble and they have to put down their martini's to do damage control."

"Damage control huh?"

"Oh yeah. You should've seen it when Rachel and I got arrested for indecent exposure."

"Different from the skinny dipping incident."

"Yeah. You'll learn that Rachel and I are like magnets for trouble and fun."

"Sounds like my kind of girls."

"Your brother seems to be interested in Rachel. He's not like into some kinky stuff when people use safe words right?"

"I don't think so."

"Well he's in for some fun tonight. Rachel hasn't gotten laid in weeks so he's pretty much a lock for getting laid tonight."

"How bout you?"

"What do you mean?"

"When's the last time you got laid?"

"Kinda personal isn't it?"

"Just asking, it's been a total of 2 months for me."

"WHAT!"

"Two months of not one iota of physical contact."

"Since Peyton right?"

"Yep."

"Well maybe we can talk Rachel into a threesome; maybe she'll let you join her and Nate. She is the master at multi-tasking."

They both erupted into laughter as they pulled back up to the cabin.

"Well here we are."

Lucas looked over at Brooke's legs and followed up to her face. The car's atmosphere was charged with all kinds of sexual tension and Brooke loved to play in that kind of environment. She thrived in being a flirt. She lifted her leg to straddle Lucas in the driver seat. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as his hands found her hips. She leaned in close and whispered yet watching his eyes sparkle a brilliant blue in the darkness.

"Do you wanna kiss me right now Lucas."

"Yes."

"Well too bad. You can't, not yet anyways."

"So when is that gonna be. I'm not a very patient man."

"You'll know. I have it on good authority you'll probably get to do more than kiss tonight."

She opened the door and crawled out of his lap and into the night air. She skipped up the steps to the front door and spun around and yelled back to him.

"Hurry up Lucas, we might wanna get in there, sounds like they're having all the fun."

He watched her walk in and thought to himself he was having all the fun he wanted just a second ago. However slim he felt like tonight would be more than sufficient in purging his ex-non-fiancee from his system. Tonight Lucas Scott was all about Brooke Davis. He made it in just in time to see a tangled mess of humans on the floor with Grace Potter and the Nocturnal Paris Oh la la blaring on the radio.

"Right hand on Blue!" Tim yelled as Rachel, Skills, Mouth and Nathan made their attempt to touch the blue circle.

"Great Lucas will you please take the key from that stupid fool, he's cheatin'" Skills said.

"Don't worry I got it."

"Hey can you guys start over again I wanna play."

Skills was the first to hop and say yes without hesitation. The group stood up and Lucas spun the dial a few times, calling out the corresponding colors. Tim was the first out when he found it hard to consentrate with Rachel's ass in his face. Mouth was next to fall after he found himself under Brooke in a very suggestive position and she placed a soft kiss on his neck. Skills was the first to call that cheating but Mouth said it was allowed followed by a smile and wink to Brooke. Skills was after Mouth when he wasn't as flexible to reach the yellow circle that was between Brooke's legs. Then it was down to Nathan, Brooke and Rachel. It stayed with the three of them for a while.

"I'm impressed Scott, didn't know there were guys out there still that could keep up with us."

"Me and my brother have got to be the most competitive guys on the planet."

"Well I hope you have some of that stamina saved up for later."

"Don't worry, I'm an all-nighter kind of guy."

"Good to know, because I like to have long workouts. I'm a firm believer that if you don't sweat you're not doing something right."

"Sounds like a plan Red. I called the bedroom up stairs."

"We better do our best to put it to good use then."

Brooke by this time had had enough.

"Someone should hose the two of you down."

She untangled her legs from Rachel and stood up.

"I fold. I need a drink, anyone else need anything?"

"Uh yeah bring me back a beer shorty"

"You got it."

She left the room and Skills quickly was at Lucas' side and taking the dial from his hands.

"You better got get that dawg. Don't even give her a chance to think."

Lucas smiled and walked into the same direction that Brooke did. When he got to the kitchen he saw her on her tip toes trying to reach something up on the top shelf. He walked up behind her making sure to get as close to her as possible and grab the bottle she was reaching for. When she turned around her lips were pleasantly surprised by as kiss. His lips were so forceful and controlling she submitted to his advance. He placed the bottle down on the counter she was pressed up against and grabbed her hips bringing her body that much closer. She loved the way he was making her feel. Her body was beginning to react as his tongue parted her lips. Not being one to give complete control she pushed him, not too hard but hard enough so his lips released hers. His eyes opened to see the passion mirrored in hers. He attempted to kiss her again but she put her hand over his lips to stop him. She could see the confused look that formed on his face and she said only one word.

"Up."

He was happy to oblige and picked her up, with her legs wrapping around his waist perfectly. She kept her hand on his lips and her eyes trained on his as she nodded to the room that was adjacent to the kitchen. It was a laundry room that Lucas entered when she removed her hand and kissed him with the same amount of passion he had done earlier. He placed her on top of the washing machine and felt her legs tighten their grip around his body. He hadn't felt this wanted by anyone before. Her body was radiating sex and he was all too happy to receive each and every wave. His hands dropped to the hem of her cheer shirt and in one motion he lifted it over head and revealed the blue lace bra. His hands snaked into her chocolate locks as their lips locked once more once the shirt was discarded. Her fingers went to work on his jeans and within seconds they pooled at his ankles and if they had gone uninterrupted they probably would've been well into breaking Lucas' 2 month dry spell of no sex but of course Tim made a noise drawing attention to himself. He had been watching since they entered the laundry room wanting tonight to not be a total bust for him.

"Oh my god!" Brooke let out in a breathy voice.

"Tim get the hell out!"

"I was just looking. Since I'm not getting any-"

"GET OUT TIM!"

Lucas was more than pissed that Tim had interrupted his play time but had to admit he was a little glad. With what he had seen and felt, he knew a romp in the laundry room wasn't going to be enough for him. If the body was your temple, he had a feeling he'd want to worship at Brooke's temple all night. With both of them laughing uncontrollably neither noticed Rachel appear.

"I knew that perv would ruin things. Look at you two, already topless and pantsless."

"Go away Skank, and make sure no one else comes in please."

Lucas was pulling his pants up and about to leave.

"I'll go get your bag and meet you upstairs."

"Stay the hell away from the master bedroom!" Rachel yelled making sure to stake claim on her domain for the night.

Brooke jumped off the machine.

"Look at you. I guess the Felix funk is lifted."

"It is for now." Brooke said slipping her shirt back on. "I'm going to go upstairs and get ready to change."

"Change? It's not changing if you have sex in between getting in and out of clothes Brooke."

"Ha ha whore."

"Have fun."

Brooke went to walk and Rachel slapped her on the butt and laughed. By the time Lucas made his way up the stairs Brooke was laying on her stomach on the bed. She was watching something that sounded a lot like porn.

"Please tell me you're not watching porn…because that would be too sexy."

"So what if I am Scott, whatcha' gonna do about it."

"Do you have any idea how much of a turn on you are?"

"Why don't you come over here and show me."

Lucas dropped the bad on the floor and turned to shut the door and lock it. He wasn't about to let anyone interrupt him once he got started. He walked over and laid on top of Brooke who was by now rolled over onto her back. He took the time to find both her wrists and pin them above her head and took control of her lips once again. His knee found their way between her legs and pushed them apart so he could rest close to her center. While still kissing her he moved so he could pin both arms above her head with one hand and he let the other hand drift downward to her chest and finally it slid between them to touch the one thing he had been wanting to touch since the twister game when she was bent over in front of him trying her hardest to put her left hand on red. He took his time to slide the spanks she had on to the side and then what he assumed were blue lace panties to the side as well. He teased her at first with his finger outlining the outer lips of her center while he sucked her bottom lip in and bit down ever so lightly. She could barely speak but manager to piece together some words.

"You sure it's been two months?"

"I guess it's like riding a bike."

"What the hell was she thinking letting you go?"

"This is nothing."

The moment he finished he slowly pushed two fingers in and he loved the feeling he got as her body shivered underneath him. The low raspy moan was enough to make him want to say screw foreplay and get right down to the penetration but he held off. His fingers moved slowly and agonizingly in and out and he watched as she bit her own lip and gasped with the twinges of pleasure. He could feel her raising her hips slightly to push his fingers deeper. She wanted him as deep as he could go. She couldn't get enough. She never use to feel this way when Felix touched her, she always got the sense of urgency like he wanted her right now and forget about what she wanted. With Lucas she could tell he wanted to take his time and enjoy her body for as long as humanly possible. He dipped his head down to suck on her neck just above her collar bone and listened as she panted with pleasure each time he pushed his fingers in. This continued for a few minutes till they were thrust out from their pleasure cloud when they heard screaming and yelling from downstairs. Brooke immediately jumped up as Lucas removed his fingers. She barely had enough time to straighten her clothes when the door to the bedroom was kicked open and a police officer barged in with gun drawn and demanded they get on the ground. They both did as they were told and handcuffed. Both looked very pissed. As they were being led downstairs Brooke caught a look at Rachel who looked even more pissed.

"Okay so who wants to go first?" The office asked as everyone looked at each other unsure as to why they were being detained.

"What is it we did exactly?" Mouth asked.

"Breaking and entering for one. And these two look underage."

"Hold on officer, we can explain-" Nathan tried to break in but the officer continued.

"You bet you will explain son."

"Officer our friend, and I use the term loosely, invited us up here for our other friends bachelor party. He's getting married to my sister and we wanted to give him a party he wouldn't forget. I assure you my friend Rachel and I are of age and we have our driver's licenses if you'd like to see them. We were unaware of any unlawful entry and thought this place belonged to Tim's family." Skills, Nathan, Mouth and Lucas looked on in awe. Brooke was quick with the words and they all hoped she was going to be good enough to stop them from all being arrested.

"Officer I'm sure if you just let me talk to you in private we can get this resolved, we're all upstanding and law abiding citizens."

The office looked her over and then motioned for her to follow him. They walked over to the group of squad cars that waited to take them all to jail and she continued to speak. The group continued to look on.

"I so wish I was a police officer." Tim said.

"Why is that Dim?" Nathan asked.

"Because she is so gonna offer to blow him so we all get off."

"Shut idiot. She's not gonna blow him. Trust me, Brooke has way better ways to get out of trouble. Just wait the officer is gonna uncuff her first and then walk over here and uncuff us and tell us to never come back." Rachel said.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Cause Brooke and I have the best get out of jail free card."

Sure enough they all watched as the office uncuffed Brooke and then walked over and proceeded to uncuff the others.

"Alright, you guys better be glad Ms. Davis is as sweet as she is. You guys ever think about doing a high school prank again make sure you're not breaking in to a federal agents cabin."

Tim grew white as a sheet as the others displayed a look of shock first then anger.

"Tim you stupid son of a bitch, you said the place was yours!" Nathan yelled, Lucas had to grab him before he did something stupid in front of the police.

"I said it was my brother's place. He must've thought it would be funny to set us up."

"Tim you stupid ass. Dawg I can't be going to jail for you!"

"Yeah Millie would kill me if she found out. She better not find out about this."

"Don't worry lips. It's taken care of."

"It's Mouth and how did you-"

"Trade secret Mouth. Rach my cars running so lets get our stuff and get the hell outta here."

Brooke started to walk to the house to get her bag when Lucas trotted after her.

"So this is it huh? You get us outta going to jail and now you're gonna dissapear?"

"That's the idea super star."

"Do I get a number at least. I figure it's out of the question to finish what we were doing upstairs but I'd like to see you again."

"Maybe you will."

"So is that a yes or a no on the number?"

"It's a maybe."

Lucas stopped at the bottom of the stairs and watched as she went up alone. He gathered all their things and met the guys outside.

"So shorty give up that number?" Skills asked.

"Not yet. She said maybe."

"Maybe? What the hell is that supposed to mean, either you give it or you don't."

"Relax guys. She likes to play games. Here.." Rachel grabbed Lucas' hand and wrote two sets of numbers on his hand. "The first one is for you, the second one is for your brother."

"You could just give it to him."

"I could but he seems like he's a little busy trying to not murder your friend over there. You guys might wanna get over there."

Skills and Lucas turned to see Mouth doing his best to keep a moderately restrained Nathan from beating the shit out of a timid looking Tim. When they turned back around to say goodbye Rachel was getting in the waiting car and the girls drove off.

"Damn man. We gotta hang with them girls again."

Skills walked off leaving Lucas to watch as the car disappeared down the road. He wanted to call her right now and say he'd loved to see her later but something stopped him. The initial feeling he got was to cease and desist with this girl. She was trouble. He knew all this and somehow for the rest of the night while Nathan berated Tim for his stupidity while Skills chimed in every now and then, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He didn't know if it was from the booze or fun but he couldn't get those hazel eyes out of his head. Little did he know that the same brunette that had taken over his mind was doing the same thing. She was thinking of a certain blue eyed blonde with a set of hands that drove her crazy.

* * *

><p>So how we liking Brooke so far? I have to say it was fun writing this story because I love the Brachel friendship. I have not too much against Peyton but of course she's a villainobstacle. I will try to keep the Peyton bashing to a …well…let's just say I'll try. So we know what the next thing is…PUSH THE BUTTON AN REVIEW! Make my day.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys so this is what you get when you take the time to review and that's a great update if I do say so myself. So a few answers: Rachel and Brooke are not sisters but they have affectionately dubbed themselves 'might as well be sisters' Brooke and Rachel are 18. Lucas, Nate and the rest are 21. Nathan and Lucas are twins and their their parents are Karen and Keith. I'm thinking of making Dan nice in this one and also in this chapter we learn a little more about Brooke's family. o I really gotta thank all of you for accepting this story and as a reward here's chapter 3 folks. I haven't decided when I'll set updates for this so we'll just leave it at when I feel like it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Saturday morning was like a blur. Nathan woke up on Lucas' floor in a pool of his own slob, unaware of how he got home. He remembered hitting Tim a few times, then drinking some more but he also remembered the fiery red head he had fun flirting with last night. Damn he forgot to get her number. He pushed up on his arms to see an equally hung over Lucas halfway on his bed.

"You up?"

Lucas moved a little and mumbled something like 'kill me' into his pillow.

"Get up man. We need to get going."

Lucas slowly raised his head and looked as his brother with hazed eyes.

"Get going for what?"

"Tux outfit. We're supposed to meet Mouth at the Tux shop."

"What time is it?"

Nathan looked at his phone and saw it was noon already.

"Shit man we're late."

"Mmmmmmmmm, I don't wanna get up."

"You have to man, you're the best man."

"You be best man."

"No, you are and get your ass up and in the shower."

Lucas rose up slowly.

"Man that was kinda fun last night."

"Yeah."

"Kinda wish I had gotten the red head's phone number."

It clicked to him that he still had the numbers on his hand.

"No need to wish, she gave it to me to give to you."

"Really. I knew she couldn't resist the Scott charm."

"Here give me some paper."

Nathan reached into his gym bag and grabbed a scrap of paper and a pencil. Lucas jotted the numbers down and then went to shower. They finally made it to the tux shop about an hour later and arrived to find a very pissed Millie waiting on them.

"What the hell did you two do to my Marvin?"

"Millie please don't ye-"

"Shut up Nathan. My Marvin is at home right now nursing a hangover and I'm sure you two put him up to it."

"It was just a little bachelor party. Nothing serious."

"Strippers?"  
>"No strippers." They both said in unison.<p>

"Okay, well as usually your tardiness has thrown the whole schedule off. The guy has to reschedule the tux fitting now."

"So he's not here?"

"No Nathan he's not anymore, he was an hour ago. So here is the deal. You rest up today and I'll call when he can fit the two of you in okay?"

"Works for me." Lucas said as Miller stormed off leaving Lucas and Nathan alone.

"What do you say we give our favorite girls a call?"

"You go ahead."

"Lucas, don't puss out on me now man. Last night you were all over it."  
>"I was all over it but that was last night."<p>

"So what you don't wanna play mattress tag with her all of a sudden?"

"No I just think-"

"Stop thinking man. Stop thinking of Peyton and just do for a change."

Lucas looked at him and thought it over. Maybe he was ready to have a little fun. After all Brooke was more than fun last night.

"Call Rachel and see what they're up to."

Nathan dialed was actually excited to hear Rachel's voice again.

"This is Rachel."

"Hey sexy."

"Sorry who is this?"

"Nathan."

"Nathan who?"

"Nathan Scott."

"And who are you Nathan Scott?"

"You don't remember the fun game of twister last night?

"Ohhhh Hottie twin. Hey hot shot what's up?"

"Nothing much my brother and I were wondering if you and your friend wanted to hang?"

"We were about to head out but you guys can join."

"Where you two headed?"

"Brooke's dad has a beach house not far from Tree Hill. We felt sun and sand was in order after last night. You can meet us there if you want."

"Sounds good. Text me the directions."

"You got it hot shot. Make sure to bring your trunks."

"Will do. See you guys there."

Nathan hung up with the biggest grin Lucas had seen him have in a while.

"So what's the plan?"

"We're meeting them at some beach house not far from here she said."

"Beach house huh? They say where?"

"Not yet, she's texting the directions. I say we go back to the house and pack up a few things and head out."

"Fine with me."

"Look Lucas I love you like a brother-"

"I am your brother-"

"Yeah but if you do anything to cock block me this time I will kill you."

"Noted."

Lucas and Nathan headed home to pack some trunks, a picnic basket filled with some of their mom's best desserts, towels, and some other party favors they hoped would come in handy later on. Nathan's phone buzzed soon after they finished and he put the directions in the navigation system so they wouldn't get lost and find the most efficient way to get him to Rachel's fine ass. He figured the less travel time the better. It took them a total of 3 hours to get to the beach house. By the time they got there it was still sunny and the warm summer air felt great mixed with the breeze from the Atlantic. The Scott boys were never any stranger to the finer things but this beach house looked more like a beach mansion. The bottom level was lined with windows that reached from the floor to the ceiling and you could see clear through the back to the ocean. Nathan took out his cell and was about to text Rachel when he recieved another text from her.

_the front door is open, go in and get settled and meet me on the beach_

He texted back as fast as his fingers would let him.

_**Be there in a sec, need anything from the house?**_

_Just you ;)_

"Alright man, she said to go in and get settled and meet them on the beach."

"You sure this place belongs to them, I mean it looks kind of umm..."

"Ritzy, I'm with you on that. If they start to play a game of hide and seek we're outta here."

"Deal."

They went in and got a good look of the layout of the place. The foyer was super white with mirrors and a glass chandelier that was the size of a mini coop. Once inside they were caught a little off guard by the living room, it was the longest they had ever seen. The white leather couches with marble end tables and not to mention a huge wall mounted big screen had them thinking this couldn't be the place, that was until they was a picture of what looked like Brooke and Rachel at a Ravens game in their uniforms.

"I guess this is the place." Nathan was a little surprised at the fact. The put down their duffel bag and walked to what they thought was the kitchen. It was huge. There was sand colored granite counter tops, stainless steel appliances and plenty of cabinets. Right outside was a pool that over looked the ocean and a grotto looking area by a brick grill pit that looked big enough to grill burgers for a whole football stadium.

"This place is too awesome. I could get use to spending time here."

Lucas was busy putting some of Karen's goodies away in the fridge.

"Cool it Nate."

"No seriously. I think I found my fling. Hey I meant to ask you about last night. Where did you and Brooke disappear to?"

"No where you need to be interested in."

"With that choir boy act I'm sure nothing happened."

"Wouldn't say that. I got a chance to get a taste."

"A taste of what exactly?"

"A taste of . . ."

"Yeah Lucas what did you get a taste of last night?"

Both boys turned to see Brooke leaning on the counter looking as innocent as possible. She wore a tiny red bikini that looked so appetizing to Lucas. The contrast of the red against her skin was almost too much for him. Her Hair was soaking wet from what he assumed was a swim in the ocean and even without the slightest bit of makeup.

"Brooke, I was just telling Nathan how much I enjoyed spending time with you last night."

"I bet you were Super star."

"Why do you keep calling him that by the way?"

"Same reason Rach and I call you hot shot, Even though you didn't notice us, there's no way you can't notice Tree Hill Raven's most dynamic duo on the court. Hence the nickname."

"So you two went to the games? I don't remember seeing either of you." Lucas said

"Yeah and I'd like to think I would've slept with one of you by now." Nathan added.

"We've seen you two in action but not at the games."

Before either could question her further Rachel appeared.

"What part of meet me down on the beach don't you understand pretty boy?" She asked annoyed she had to walk all the way back to the house to retrieve her booty call. Nathan took in her navy blue suit or lack thereof and knew he was in for it.

"I was just-"

"You were just about to follow me down to the water and have fun."

Nathan looked at Lucas and then back to Rachel.

"Whatever you say."

"I say good boy."

Nathan followed Rachel out, leaving Lucas and Brooke alone in the kitchen. He now could fully appreciate her appearance and as he did he liked what he saw. She had pushed up from the counter and walked over to the fridge and was bent over perusing what items she needed. His eyes studied the way her body wore the bikini and he didn't realize that he was even touching her till he felt the vibration from her deep moan move under his fingertips. She stood leaning back into his chest as his hands snaked from her back to around her waist. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck and inhaled. Brooke giggled as the sensation of his breath tickled her neck. She maneuvered from his grasp and kept hold of his hand. She spun around and looked him in the eye and brought his hand up to her lips and kissed it softly. She allowed her tongue to slip out and barely let it slide across his palm.

"You have fun last night Pretty Girl?"

"Ahh I forgot about that name. Yeah I had a lot of fun that is till the cops kicked the door down."

Lucas looked past her and around to make sure they were alone.

"You feel like picking up where we left off?"  
>His deep voice paired with the light circles he was tracing on her back with his free hand sent chills up her spine. She placed another kiss on his palm and then bent all but his pointer finger down and took it into her mouth. Their eyes never broke contact as she suggestively sucked on his finger slowly. She did this for only a moment till she rose and fell on his finger one last time and then dropped his hand and started to walk away. Lucas wasn't about to let her get away. He wanted to see if she would in fact perform the very act she had just demonstrated on his finger to another growing part of his anatomy. He walked behind and followed her up a pair of stairs and into a hallway. He caught her wrist in mid stride and spun her around. Her chest crashed into his and he loved the sensation, he just wished they were wearing less clothing. He knew right then there was no way he was letting this girl get away without experiencing the pleasures he knew that could drown a man in passion. She pushed off him and nudged a door open that was behind her and backed into it. Her eyes were locked to Lucas' as he followed her inside what he hoped would be his quarters for the night. She nodded towards the bed and like an obedient pet he followed her silent order. Once seated at the end of her bed he placed his hands on either side and slowly stroked the sheets. Silk was all he felt on his skin.<p>

"You done playing games yet Pretty Girl?"

"Why, are you in a rush?"

"No rush, it's just the anticipation is killing me."  
>"What exactly is it that you're anticipating?"<p>

"Just to know what it sounds like with you moaning underneath me."

"Pretty cocky for a guy who hasn't had sex in two whole months."

"We're up in your bedroom aren't we?"

"We are." Brooke took a step towards Lucas but stopped.

"Maybe this is a mistake" she said waiting for the begging that usually came after.

"What?"

"You know, I just met you last night. Probably not wise to sleep with a guy so soon"

"So what's holding you up?"

"I don't really know you."

"I disagree."

"You would."

"I disagree because you know more than most women do in the same amount of time."

"Is that so?"  
>"Yeah. See I can prove it, what's my brother's name?"<br>"Nathan."

"Where is he right now?"

"Down on the beach, probably having sex with Rachel as we speak."

"What school do I go to?"  
>"Duke."<p>

"Where was I last night?"

"I believe you were knuckle deep inside me."

Brooke took another step forward. She was just out of Lucas' reach.

"What was my last girlfriend's name?"

"Peyton."

"See you know more than she did with only spending less than twenty four hours with me."

"What do you know about me?"

"I know you make the cutest noise when you're being turned on."  
>"Really."<p>

"Oh yeah. It's like a breathy rasp."

"Well that's something."

"I know you know how to fix on cars...just not as good as me."

"So not true."

"It so is. Okay I know your last guy didn't treat you as good as I did last night."

"Whatever you say."  
>"Oh you have a tribal looking tattoo on your hip and might I say that is one of the sexiest tattoos I've ever seen."<br>"I like that answer."

"I also know you can get out of being arrested, how I don't know...yet."

"You probably won't stick around long enough to find out."

"What makes you say that?"

"Most guys don't stick around past the third orgasm."

"Yours or theirs?"

"Does it matter?"

"Why don't you come a little closer and find out."

Lucas held out his hand for her to grab. When she did he gently tugged on her to bring her closer. He positioned her between his legs and rested his hands on her ass. He was eye level with her toned stomach, he loved the way it looked and couldn't wait to know how it felt against his body. His eyes traveled up to find her looking at him, she was softly biting her bottom lip. Lucas thought this was one of the sexiest things he's seen her do yet. He placed his lips right above her belly button and kissed a trail up then down and around it. She allowed him to do this till she was ready to do more. She pushed him back and he laid on the bed. She kneeled between his legs and began to pull his trunks down, revealing what she had expected since last night. Lucas Scott was going to be so much fun. Before he could react he felt the warmth of her lips around his head. Her tongue swirled slow motion as she slowly took his length into her mouth. She slowly rose up and down making Lucas moan a few times. Lucas made sure to pay close attention to every tongue flick, every stroke, and every touch so as to burn this moment in his memory. Lucas' senses felt like they were on overdrive as she sucked on him faster and then slower and then faster again. The inconstant speed drove him crazy. He could tell it wasn't like when Peyton did it, he could tell it wasn't like a chore for her but more like a pleasure and she got way into it. She would grab on to his hips and bring him further into her mouth and even massage his balls. The more she got into it the more he didn't want her to stop. He could feel the building orgasm growing and before he knew it he was exploding in ecstasy. When he came to he was a little ashamed that he hadn't warned her. He remembers how Peyton use to hate it when he came in her mouth. He felt her lightly clawing her way up his chest and then resting on top of him.

"Sorry."  
>"For what?"<p>

"For . . .you know, not telling you so you didn't have to-"

"It's okay. It's not like it's hard to spit or swallow."

Lucas looked at her confused. Where the hell had this girl been all his life.

"So you. .. "

"I spit it out perv. I'm a firm believer in not taking on sperm before I go for a swim."

"So you don't want to-"

"Nope, not yet. I wanted to bring you up here and see if you'd let me have my way with you."

"Glad I let you."

"So how long had it been since you had that done?"

"More like a year."

"Really. That's too bad, if you had been my boy I'm not so sure you would've been able to go a day without it."

"Why is that?"  
>"Because I like to do it."<br>"I noticed that."

They stayed staring at each other till Brooke decided he probably wasn't going to make a move, she was a little disappointed.

"So how about you clean up a little and we'll head down stairs to the hot tub?"

Lucas being slow on the uptake didn't even realize a moment had passed.

"Sounds like a plan."

Brooke popped up from the bed and made her way out leaving Lucas to continue to enjoy his euphoria. Brooke Davis was something else and he was going to enjoy her for as long as she would let him. The things she did with her mouth were ...well he didn't have a word for it yet but he'd figure it out later. By the time he finished cleaning up and going down stairs Brooke was already in the hot tub. Her eyes were closed and she was busy thinking about how she wished the previous scene could've played out.

"Really. That's too bad, if you had been my boy I'm not so sure you would've been able to go a day without it."

"Why is that?"  
>"Because I like to do it."<br>"I noticed that."

"So how about you clean up a little and we'll head down stairs to the hot tub?"

"I got a better idea."

Lucas rolled her over so he could pin her down on the bed and began kissing her. Her lips parted automatically to allow him his tongue to dominate hers. He took control and grabbed her leg and wrapped it around him as he broke the kiss and began to suck on her collar bone which he learned from last night turns her on.

"I thought I said not now."

To answer her he bit down on the skin on her neck earning a moan of approval. Lucas was never the kind of guy to take what he wanted but something about Brooke made him want to. Right at that moment Lucas decided he wasn't about to let another moment go by without being inside her. He went back to kissing her lips as he moved his hand down and pushed the bikini bottom to the side and checked to see if she was ready. The sensation of his fingers sliding inside caused Brooke to buck out of pleasure and allowed a gasp of pleasure to escape.

"Not yet Lucas."

"Feels like you're ready to me." He sucked her bottom lip in between his teeth, nibbling only slightly. Could Lucas Scott be this much of a turn on she thought. She could feel his fingers playing around in her wetness which made it hard to keep saying no. She decided that a quick preview was in order. She reached underneath her pillow and retrieved the condom she usually had there ready to go and ripped the foil open. She reached down between them and slipped it down his length. From the moment her hands left his shaft he grabbed her wrists and pinned them on either side and pushed into her with more force than she had anticipated. Her screams, moans and gasps of pleasure only pushed Lucas to push into her further, harder and deeper. He hadn't been inside a woman in a long time and found himself losing control and giving into his baser instincts. Brooke had to admit the way he was hitting a certain spot made her come at least twice which was surprising to her. Eventually he released her wrists and used his arms to brace himself as he fucked her harder. He buried his face into the crook of her neck and bit down as he felt his orgasm approaching once more and soon the dam of pleasure broke sweeping her with him into a third orgasm. He couldn't help but collapse on top of her...

"Brookie you busy?"

"Rachel what do you want?" The sexual frustration was evident in her voice.

"No nookie for Brookie cookie?"

"Shut up."

"Ahh I see, Lucas didn't put out, what is he some kind of virgin?"

"Hardly. I just put some bait out there and no bite."

"So your ego is bruised. What's with the games this early?"  
>"I just...I just...I don't know. How was Hot shot?"<p>

"Oh he is more than willing to take the bait, hell I couldn't get my clothes off fast enough!"  
>"Lucky whore."<p>

"I know, so what's up, you gonna kick Captain America to the curb and go boy hunting because if you do give me a little warning, brothers don't usually do too well after one gets the reject card."

"No. I was thinking a movie, some popcorn and a late night swim."

"You mean to tell me that Brooke Davis doesn't wanna bar hop?"

"Bar hop, who said bar hop" Nathan said as he appeared behind Rachel with arms encircling instantly.

"Brookie here and I usually do a Bar hop deal first night that we're here."

"Yeah to go trolling for young and impressionable men, but seeing as how we have company I was telling Rachel that wouldn't be nice of us."

"How bout we set up bar right here?" Nathan asked.

"My thoughts exactly, a little booze, some food, and a movie."

"Sounds like a date Brooke, You know we don't do dates."

"I know but let's just call it a non-date.

"A non-date huh, this better not be your way of pruding out on me Davis."

"Shut up slut, why don't you and hot shot go pick something out and get the grill going, I'm in the mood for some burgers."  
>"Burgers, what is the matter with you, red meat, this body?"<p>

"And what a fine body it is." Nathan added.

"Down screw boy. Hey what's up with your brother?"

"Rachel!"

"What, I figure if anything was wrong twin hottie, his brother would know."

"Rachel just drop it."  
>"So what is up?"<p>

"What do you mean?"

"Not much, Brooke here probably put on the full show for blondie and he didn't bite-"

"RACHEL!"

"Lucas just has a little ego bruise from the last girl."

"Same with my Brooke. If he knows what's good for him he'll make sure he doesn't waste time on a sure thing."

"Thanks Rachel for calling me a whore."

"Oh please you and I both know you probably would've put out 10 times over. I heard you in that tub moaning-"

"Rachel I swear to God if you don't shut the hell up right now."

"Okay, okay, sorry. Hey Nate why don't you go and pick out a movie, I'll see what we have for food."

Rachel entered the house by the kitchen followed closely by Nathan. Just as they were entering Lucas was coming down stairs and Nathan quickly accosted him and led him back to the living room.

"What the hell Nate?"

"Shhhhh, shut up. What happened up stairs man?"  
>"What do you mean?"<p>

"I mean what's up with the breaks on this girl I thought you liked her?"

"I do."

"So what happened?"  
>"We got a little...scratch that we got real physical and then she left."<p>

"Physical like how?"  
>"Like she gave me the best head of my life and then when I tried to take things further she pumped the breaks and then left."<p>

"That's not how she tells it. It's like she was trying to get you to take her then nothing."

"I figured she just wanted-"

"Well you figured wrong. That girl is super-hot for you and if you know what's good for you you'd be more than half way out that door about to be that fire out."

"Nate man, I'm already there."

"You better, cuz I got a feeling that if you don't give Brookie the nookie I won't get anymore."

"Relax, your bed buddy is safe for the night."

"Better be, I wanna enjoy a few more rounds with Rachel."

Nathan walked into the den to pick out a movie and Lucas turned his attention to outside and was about to go out when Rachel stopped him.

"Hold it right there chastity."

"I'm sorry what?"

"What's with the hold up? I figured you two would've done it at least fifteen times by now."

Lucas raised an eyebrow at her insinuation.

"All good things come to those who wait."

"And it'll slip through your fingers if you wait too long."

"I'm just-"

"Stalling."

Lucas cracked a smile and decided it best to leave and go join Brooke outside. He walked out the back patio doors and saw Brooke lounging in the hot tub. She had her head leaned back and her eyes closed and appeared to be enjoying the water. Lucas walked up behind her and placed his hands on either of her shoulders and began to massage them. A moan of appreciation escaped her lips and Lucas continued. He leaned down to place a soft kiss on the back of her neck and trailed the kisses from there to her collar bone.

"Is there something you wanted superstar?"

"I could think of a few things. I just didn't know you wanted them too."

"My might as well be sister and her big mouth."  
>Lucas removed his hands slowly and joined her in the water and sat across from her paying close attention to look her in the eyes. As he sat he could feel her leg stretch out running up his calf and her other leg rising further and further up his inner thigh.<p>

"Seems like her big mouth might work to my advatage. I figured you weren't into the sex idea since you put on the brakes upstairs. Thought maybe you-"

"You think too much."

Lucas could literally see the devilish ideas that roll through her head as he felt her legs slowly doing things to him that made him want to go crazy.

"So I've been told. So is this going to be a night full of flirting followed by..."

"Followed by whatever you want."

"Whatever I want. Probably not a good idea to leave such an open ended invitation."  
>"I'm a big girl. I can handle whatever you throw at me."<p>

"You sure about that?"

"Oh yeah. I don't play games when it comes to sex."

"You played a pretty big one upstairs just a little while ago. If you wanted to be fucked all you had to do is ask."

"That's the thing, I never have to ask."

"So if I were to suggest we go upstairs-"  
>"I'd say why when we could do it right here."<p>

Her back pushed off the side of the hot tub and she leaned forward towards him. Her hands crept up his legs and the heat from her touch mixed with the heat of the water made him feel like he was on fire. She leaned in close enough till her lips were a breath away from his. She paused far enough to let him know if he wanted it he was going to have to close the distance the rest of the way. Lucas was almost sure she was enjoying this little game too much and that he was sure if he called her bluff she'd chicken out. So without a second though Lucas leaned forward the rest of the way and pushed his lips to hers, simultaneously grabbing her hips and placing her in his lap. His hands roamed up her back from her hips to the string that held the top of her bikini on and he grabbed and pulled. Never before had he wanted to unwrap something so much in his life. The top was discarded quickly as Brooke's hands fell from his chest to his shorts he was wearing and she reached in, sure that he was going to be more than ready to go a round. She lifted her waist as he pushed her bottoms aside and just as he was about to plunge into Brooke's waiting body a cough stopped the moment, bringing their attention to a gentleman who was standing a few feet away. Brooke quickly sank into the water and began searching for her top. Lucas was still dazed from the sexual fog and was unsure of what to do.

"Dammit Richie!"

"Uh sorry Brookie but you better get dressed fast. Dad is right behind me and he's pissed."

No sooner did he finish his statement did she hear her father's screaming inside.

"Brooke Penelope Davis!"

"Shit! Uh Lucas you better hide."

He pulled his shorts back up and hopped out the tub and bolted around the side of the house out of sight.

"Brooke, what the hell have I told you about getting into trouble! I cannot afford to have my name thrown around when you or that slutty best friend of yours gets into trouble, I have partners to-"

"Relax dad, it wasn't-"

"Don't you fucking interrupt me Brooke. Get dressed and make sure you look presentable."

Richard turned to leave but stopped at Brooke's protest.

"Dad I have company-"

He turned to face her and the look of his angry face was enough to make her stop speaking, as always.

"Brooke Davis if you don't have your spoiled ass in that living room in fifteen minutes you'll regret it."

Richard left leaving the siblings to trade looks. Brooke slowly got out of the tub and walked inside and up the stairs hoping that her father didn't find Rachel before anything else set him off.

"Hey pssst, guy in the blue shorts, you still there?"

Lucas peered around the corner to see the young man still standing there.

"Come on, I'll sneak you back in."

Lucas followed him in and managed to not be seen. He got him all the way back upstairs and was surprised to see another couple taking advantage of his bed.

"Damn Rachel, what did I say about not doing that shit in MY bed."

Rachel's head flew up at the sound of her might as well be brother.

"Richie? What the hell are you doing here?"  
>"Why else? You better not be letting this asshole nut on my sheets-"<p>

"Hey!-"

"No offense dude."

"Focus Rich, where did Brooke go?"

"Probably to her room."

"Did he-"

"No, he knows better than to try that shit when I'm around."

"Hey Nate, not that this wasn't fun but I think you and Super Star over there better go."

"What, why?" questions that spilled from Lucas' lips instantly.

"Family shit. Not to be rude but you two are gonna have to go get it in somewhere else."

"Richie, stop with the rude shit. I'll get them outta here, you just go make sure she's okay."

Richie left the room and Rachel was up and dressed in seconds flat.

"Look guys it really was fun but you seriously have to go."

"Is Brooke okay, I mean she looked-"

"Don't worry about Brooke, you two just get outta here now. I'll make sure she calls you tomorrow."

Nate and Lucas looked at each other unsure as to what the hell was really happening but decided leaving was a good idea at this point. They packed up the clothes and snuck out the back with Rachel's help. Not wanting to drive all the way back to Tree Hill they went in search of the nearest bar. Once inside they ordered the biggest pitcher of beer possible and decided to drown their confusion in it.

"I don't know about you but I get the feeling those girls are more trouble than their worth. I hope you got it in brother cuz I don't plan on going out of my way to get some again."

"So I take it you and Rachel aren't a lasting pair."

"Hell no. I am a many women kind of guy bro. You know that. How about you? You plan on making another trip if Brooke calls?"

"Don't know. I got the feeling that she's got some issue going on that casual sex will only complicate."

"Casual sex, listen to you. If I didn't know any better I'd say the old Lucas was back."

"You'd be correct."

Lucas pounded a few beers and played a few rounds of pool with his brother for a few hours and they decided to leave and where about to go when Lucas felt his phone buzz in his pocket. It was a text from Brooke.

_sorry about earlier. u still around?_

Lucas thought for a second about not answering. Every fiber in his body told him not to but somehow his fingers had other ideas.

_**maybe. you done w/ wutevr it wuz you had 2 do?**_

_all done and so ready for a fuckin' release, you n?_

Lucas raised an eyebrow which caught his brother's attention.

"Something you wanna share?"  
>"Uhhh well, Brooke texted me."<p>

"Really, she say if she's puttin' out this time?"  
>"Hey she was gonna put out back in the hot tub but her family showed up."<p>

"Well it's up to you if you wanna go back. I could go for one more round with Rachel."

Lucas looked back to his phone and noticed she had sent another text.

_if u want you can make good on my earlier offer, anything you want._

_**come meet me?**_

_where r u?_

_**sum bar called the dirty gull**_

_i kno it, u stay there, i'll come 2 u this time_

_**hurry up, don't keep me waiting**_

_i'm pullin' up in 5, b ready 2 hop in._

_**still have my brother remember**_

_Rachel will keep him company_

"Nate you mind if I ditch you for a sec?"

"As long as it's so you can go get you some. She's not bringing Rachel with her?"  
>"She is."<p>

_**You gonna leave Rachel here?**_

It took a second but she responded.

_yeah. come outside._

Lucas felt a hand on his shoulder and when he turned it was Rachel.

"You better get going superstar."

Lucas hopped up and was out front in seconds. He walked up to the cherry red 442 and the sexy brunette that it held.

"Get in."

"Where we headed?"

"Does it matter?"

"Nope."

Lucas got in and for a second he got that feeling you get when you know that a moment is the beginning of something. He wasn't sure if it was good or bad but he knew it was one of those moments. He looked her over could see from her short red dress and that cut off at her thighs and her red strappy satin heels that she had just gotten back from some formal event. He wondered why such a beautiful girl like her was like this. She wasn't like most girls. She flirted yes but she was so cool about it. It was like she was the female version of what he used to be like. Her hair blew in the wind from the continued speed down the highway. It was dark out and the stars were out in full force. He wondered what was going through her mind but his thoughts were cut short when the car slowed and they were pulling up into an apartment complex and Brooke got out. Lucas hesitated for a second but followed her up the stairs to the door she stopped in front of. She unlocked the door and then walked in leaving the door open behind her for Lucas to follow.

"Turn off your phone...no distractions."

"No interruptions."

"Good boy."

He pressed the button to cut the phone off and tossed it on the couch by the door. He turned to shut the door and lock it but when he turned around he didn't see Brooke anymore. All he saw were articles of clothing carelessly discarded that led a trail back to the back of the apartment. He followed her actions and began stripping and followed the trail of clothing to a back bedroom. When he rounded the corner he saw Brooke already stripped to her bra and panties and laying across the foot of the bed. She was waiting for Lucas and he had to admit there was nothing sexier than Brooke Davis laying on a bed waiting for you. He crossed the room and was on top of Brooke and kissing her passionately. Before she could move he had her pinned under him, allowing his hands to roam her soft skin. First he wanted to taste her skin so pulled her up with him and unhooked her black lace bra and threw it away from her body and then he took his palm and slowly pushed it onto her chest, causing her to lay back down. He hovered for a moment trying to decide which nipple needed his attention more and the instant she felt his lips cover her right breast she could tell he had made his decision. He swirled his tongue around her hardening nipple and allowed his hands to massage the other. He made sure to suck and lightly bite down on it. She would buck, moan and claw at his back every time, this turned him on even more than he realized. She could feel his hard erection against her inner thigh and craved to have it inside her. While enjoying his nipple play she felt his hand trail from her breast down to her panties. Her gasp of pleasure made him aware that she was more than loving his fingers as they slid over her slit, very careful not to push past the lips but tease the outside. Her wetness was so vast that Lucas almost came the moment he felt just how turned on she was for him. He decided after a while that he couldn't take the teasing anymore so with his lips attached to hers he ripped her panties away from her body and then positioned himself between her legs to be ready for penetration. He pulled back from the kiss momentarily to ask for a condom, which she produced and slid around his shaft. Once he was fully covered he got right above her and before he did anything he looked to her face to make sure this is what she wanted. He was suddenly was taken aback by how deep and inviting her hazel eyes were. They were so memorizing that it wasn't until she leaned up to press her lips to his that he realized he had been in a trance. He pushed his hips forward and plunged into Brookes waiting pussy and she instantly closed her eyes and did a breathless moan that caused Lucas to close his own eyes from sheer will to hang on to his fast approaching orgasm. He couldn't believe it. He had never wanted to fuck someone so bad that he was ready to come this quick.

"Don't hold back" was all she said. She could feel his body tremble and knew what it meant. She was use to guys getting the first one out of the way but Lucas wasn't, he refused to go first so if he was going to make sure that happened he needed to calm down first and then approach it from both angles. He slowed down first then sped up and Brooke was shocked to feel his fingers working vigorously on her aching bud. He rubbed and fucked her so good she found herself coming harder than she ever had before. Soon after her first wave of spasms Lucas let go of his own orgasm and let it hit him with more force than even he had anticipated. He collapsed on her just like he had done in her day dream and panted hard into the crook of her neck, trying to regain the air that seemed to escape his lungs. She too felt completely drained for the moment. Normally she would push the guy off, get dressed and leave but somehow she stayed right where she was and decided she was too tired to go anywhere.

"That was amazing. You treat all the guys like that?"

"Nope. You can go if you want but I'm in for the night."

She rolled over on her side after Lucas rose up enough for her to move.

"I'm a little rusty but was that my cue to leave?"

"Not if you don't want to. I'm gonna take a nap and get back up in a little while, if you're here then we can go again, if not that's cool too."

Her detached coolness was new for Lucas. Whenever he fucked a random girl back in the day they always wanted to cuddle and he was usually the one to bolt right after or kick them out of bed. Even when he was with Peyton, as cruel as she was she cuddled for a second before she would pick a fight but Brooke seemed to be so emotionally detached that she didn't care. She really didn't care at all.

"So you don't care if I stay or go?"

"Not at all. I'm just not gonna take you anywhere."

Lucas laid on his back and thought about it for a second and decided he'd rather have a round two than to have to call a cab to leave. He had to admit the night turned out exactly the way he wanted it but the one thing he didn't want to admit yet was that somehow Brooke Davis had him under her spell.

* * *

><p>So let me just say that wrting Brooke like this is so refreshing. I miss the fiesty Brooke and it seemed like OTH turned her into something that is like a shell of her former self to me. I know when they all grow p they change but Nathan didn't really change, neither did Haley. I just feel lke I like writing her like this and I hope you guys do too. Feel free to yell at me VIA review if there's something you don't like. Other than that I hope you guys enjoyed the hotness that was Brucas at the end.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I feel a long update coming on. This one is for all you guys that take the time to review and THANK YOU for the long reviews wink, wink. So for everyone who has started to read this story and love it…this is for you. Own. NOTHING. Of. OTH.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

He stared up at the ceiling for like what seemed to be at least an hour and Brooke had yet to wake so he got out of bed, careful not to wake her, and went in search of his phone. Once back up front he noticed the pictures on the wall. There were some more of Brooke and some of Brooke and the Richie guy and some with him and some other guys in Duke Football jerseys.

"Duke huh."

He kept looking at the pictures and noticed one of Brooke and a beautiful older woman. Probably her mother. He finally reached over the side arm of the couch to find his phone and turned it back on. As soon as it was fully back on there was a text from Nathan and a few more.

_don't worry about coming back, Rachel and i left to go get a few more in, see you in the mornin'_

Good, at least he'd be able to spend more time with her. He was looking through the others.

From: Tim

_Hope u had fun last night!_

From: Mouth

_Millie said to be at the tailor's on monday_

From: Skills

_Party at my house 2nite!_

From: Peyton

_Call me._

That last one shocked him. Call her, why the hell would he call her after the shit she put him through. That selfish bitch had the nerve to probably ask for his help on something. He quickly deleted his inbox and suddenly felt a pair of arms around his waist. She rested her chin on his shoulder and all he could do was lean back into her small frame and take in her scent of lavender and honey.

"You get lonely back there?"

"Uhh huh."

"You must want some attention." he asked as he turned around. First he noticed she was wearing his t-shirt and nothing else and then the fact that she had the cutest yet sexy pout on her face as she nodded.

"Is there anyone that can say no to you?"

She just stood there for moment as a sexy smirk played across her face. She pushed up on her tip toes and kissed him softly. That soft kiss turned into a hungry one and soon Lucas was pulling her into his arms and her legs were wrapping around his waist and the only sound that could be heard was of Brooke's back hitting the nearest wall followed by a scream of pleasure as he pushed into her followed by the giggles from his fingertips dancing along her sides. Neither paid too much attention to the fact that they were very unprotected but neither seemed to care. Brooke felt the rough texture of the wall rubbing against her back as Lucas pumped into her mercilessly. It was an odd mixture of sinfully pleasuring pain and Brooke loved it. It was the best distraction ever from her own mounting problems. He could feel everything, every wall, every crevasse, every clinch, everything. She could feel it all, every deliciously hard thrust and every grunt he made seemed to vibrate right through her. He had her pressed up against that wall, plowing into her for as long as his body would let him and for at least forty five minutes Lucas controlled the world for Brooke. When the last thrust was over and both were satisfied once again they collapsed on the floor and stayed there for a moment.

"You get any good calls?"

"No, not really."

"Your brother doesn't mind being left alone with Rachel this long?"

"They've already found another bed to sweat in as we speak."

"That's my Rach."

They laid there for another moment till Lucas got up and carried Brooke back to the bedroom for round three. Somewhere between round six and the sunrise they fell asleep. When Lucas woke he felt the warmth of a naked body next to him. He looked at the petite brunette that was sprawled on his chest and for a second he let himself enjoy the moment. He had to stop himself from picturing what it would be like to have Brooke at his disposal all the time. From what he knew of this girl so far she didn't do repeat bangs but he figured he'd ask, no harm in asking. He attempted to slide from the bed but the moment he made a move Brooke's thighs did some kind of death grip that almost cut off the circulation in his leg. He pried her legs apart but by then she was stirring awake and climbing on top of him for another ride.

"Brooke, we gotta get out of bed." He said half way pleading but something told her that if she continued he wouldn't object and he didn't once he felt the condom go on and the weight of her body straddling him.

"So you don't want me?"

"No it's not that, it's just...I gotta have something to build my strength crazy girl. I'm exhausted."

"Just lay back and let me do the work then."

The second she finished her sentence she was lowering her aching center onto his already hard member and began to slowly, and teasingly ride the man.

"You're not tired? We have to have had sex at least 8 times between now and last night."

"I guess this is lucky number nine then."

Lucas watched her body for a moment as she rode him and he had to admit he loved the sight. She was still in his t-shirt and her erect nipples were poking through. His hands traveled under his shirt to massage her breasts as she kept her pace. Her eyes were closed and her head was leaned back just a bit and her hands were planted on his chest for balance. He loved the way she slowed down, took all of him inside and then grinded down on his pelvis. It would hurt a little but Lucas could definitely take the pain.

"God you're beautiful."

"No need to brown nose super star."

"I'm serious, how is it that a guy cheats on an angel like you. If you were mine I'd never have let you go."

His words caused her to stop her movements and open her eyes to meet his which were already looking up at her.

"Don't say stuff like that."

"Why. It's the truth. I've been thinking..." Lucas said as he pushed up on his elbows to sit all the way up. He leaned back so his back rested against the head board and Brooke was still perched in his lap. "...would you be into the idea of doing this on a more regular basis?"

"What like dating?"

"No like friends with benefits. I'm nursing a broken heart, you are too, only seems logical."

"It seems logical to you because it involves sex for you."

"And you too. You like it more than you let on. I mean look at us right now, you can't get enough of me I could barely make it out of the bed before you did that kung fu grip with your thighs."

"I'm just fine moving on to the next lucky guy, you are not that special."

"Whatever you say but I know there's a reason you texted me last night instead of just heading to a bar and pick up the next guy."

Brooke's concentration was now broken and the mood was ruined until…

"No emotions, no dates, no seriousness, just sexual gratification at any time you want."

...and the mood is back.

"Come on Brooke, I'm not really in the mood to go out and find a new girl to bang to get over a broken heart. You know you want me and that I want you just as much."

"Okay. I don't normally do this but why not. So how does this work? We don't exactly live next door to each other."

"I saw the Duke uniform up there, you must come to campus regularly right, to see..."

"To see my brother. Not regularly."

"How about when I can get away for the weekend I come to you, or vice versa."

"What and spend the weekend together, just fucking?"

"Sounds good right?"

"Good."

Lucas lifted his hips abruptly filling Brooke with his erection and earning a moan from her in response. He flipped them over to take over the thrusting and they continued to fuck for another hour or so and then showered and got dressed. On the way out Lucas turned his phone back on to see if he could pin point where his brother ended up.

"Who's place was that by the way?"

"My brothers."

"The one I met last night?"

"Yeah, he keeps a place nearby to take potential stalkers he still wants to fuck. We share from time to time."

Lucas' phone lit up there were at least sixteen messages, all from Peyton.

"In the interest of full disclosure, am I supposed to tell you anything?"

"Like what, you don't have an STD do you?"

"No, no, no, nothing like that, just like if I'm sleeping with other girls or if say an ex calls me?"

"Lucas we said no emotional connection, which to me means we only connect on a sexual level, so no, you have your life and you don't ask me about mine."

Three months would pass and Lucas had enjoyed the arrangement but he had to admit he liked it most because in a way he could claim Brooke as his own. Up until this upcoming weekend he had traveled back to Tree Hill to bang Brooke for a few days and then go back to school on Monday (with the occasional mid-week trip) but not this time, this time she was coming up to see her brother and get a few orgasms in with him and she had even agreed to go to a charity banquet as his date. He was excited to see her because for the past three weekends he was either busy or she was unavailable. Lucas made sure to keep the excitement in check because nothing ruined the mood more than if Brooke felt like he was getting clingy. He was sitting in his apartment just off campus when Skills came in.

"What up man? You hear from my baby mama yet?"

Lucas laughed at the nickname Skills came up with the last time they went to Tree Hill to visit. Skills came with him so he could visit his family and one night Rachel, Nate, Brooke, Skills and he went to a bar called The Blue post and Brooke had made it a point to make Skills do body shots off her and Rachel and it was that night that Skills proclaimed Brooke Davis was officially his future baby mama.

"No not yet."

"She say what she doing for the summer yet?"

"Nope."

"Did you even ask dawg."

"Nope. Brooke Davis doesn't do plans."

"Man you know you lucky if a girl just wants to fuck and no commitment."

Lucas didn't feel all that lucky. Here lately he had started to feel those pangs of emotional dependence but he'd quickly stifle them for fear that it would send Brooke running in the other direction.

"Yeah lucky me."

"So is she comin' to the banquet tonight? Gotta admit a fine ass shorty like her gotta look bangin in formal wear."

"She said she was."

Skills knew whenever Lucas got quiet and did the whole short talk thing he was mad and Skills didn't need any guess as to why.

"Well I'm finna head out to practice, you comin'?"

"Yeah in a sec."

He decided to check his phone one last time on the way out and still no word from his favorite bed buddy. All through practice he checked his phone for texts, missed calls or voice mails but nothing. By the time practice was over he was more than pissed. Here he was trying to be something more than just a hit it and quit it guy and she was taking it for granted. Since the day they slept together and she made the comment of him not sticking around, he wanted to make sure she knew that wasn't true but with the way she had been acting lately he was beginning to think maybe she was the reason guys didn't stay long. He walked into the apartment behind Skills and without a word he went back to his room and plopped down on the bed. He was going to force himself to sleep for a little while before he had to get back up and get ready to go to that damn banquet thing alone.

Lucas was lying on his stomach and just starting to wake up when his phone started to buzz. It was a text from Brooke.

u up?

He debated not answering and just getting up to get ready. This time he decided to make her wait. He closed the phone and tossed on the pillow and put his head back down. The buzz happened again and he reached for the phone to see what she had to say.

u mad me?

He chuckled a little and again tossed the phone away, fully intending to ignore Brooke Davis, that was until he felt a pair of soft hands running up his back and he caught the distinct smell of lavender. She raked her finger nails up and down his back as she straddled him and then laid across his back, molding her frame to his and allowing her hair to cascade over his shoulder..

"That feel good superstar?"

"Not as good as you want it to. Who let you in?"

Lucas was a little shocked at his tone; it was obvious he was still pissed. Brooke was a little taken aback by it as well, but turned on at the same time.

"Skills of course, said I better get in here and help you get ready."

"I can get ready all by myself. You can go."

"I thought you wanted me to go to this thing with you, you know be your sexy arm candy."

"Naw I'm good."

That last part made her flinch a little. Was it possible he had had enough? Since they had started this arrangement Brooke did her best to remain detached and she knew Lucas hated it. She also knew he probably wanted more from her, more than she was willing to give and so by reflex she started being a bitch. She didn't mean to be that way. It was just easier. So with a pout she lifted up and did her best to sound like what he was doing didn't hurt and she crawled off of him and the bed and was about to make a hasty exit till she went to open the door and Lucas' hand on the door stopped it from opening all the way. She could feel his breath on her neck after he had taken one hand and pushed her hair off her neck. He was silent and that in a way scared Brooke because she knew what was coming.

"Move away from the door so I can leave, I have better things I could be-"

"Shut up. You come in here like almost at the last second and expect me to just welcome you in with open arms."  
>The mere idea of anyone yelling at her was infuriating. She spun around and with fiery anger in her eyes she pushed Lucas with both hands. She was about to go off and she needed him to be at least a foot away from her. Lucas stumbled back a few steps.<p>

"What the hell is your problem!"

"You are, did it occur to you to at least call me, text me hell send up a smoke signal!"

"Phones go both ways you asshole. You didn't call me so I figured it was because you didn't-"

"Forget it okay forget it. Just go back to whoever the hell it was you were doing before you showed up here!"

Brooke was livid now. He was gonna bring that up! Sure they decided to sleep together but ever since Nathan opened his big mouth about something she and Rachel did weeks ago he was acting like a huge asshole.

"So we're back to that now huh. FOR THE LAST TIME I DIDN"T FUCK HIM!"

Him being Felix. They had all gone to a party and Rachel ended up crashing at Brookes and the next morning Rachel wakes up in Brooke's bed and Brooke half naked on the floor with Felix trying to sneak out and do his walk of shame. Half naked Brooke and Felix never meant PG.

"Like I said, I DON"T CARE! If you want to whore it up all over Tree Hill that's your business."

But he did care, he really did and he hated himself for letting that last part slip out the moment he saw Brooke flinch at his words, but he was mad. Damn why did she have to look so hot in those tight jeans and white tank top.

"Fine, enjoy your little party. I'm going to have fun, and just so we don't have any misunderstandings, you can fuck yourself or whoever you can find on campus from now on. Lose my number!

This time she was successful in getting the door open and making a very loud exit when he heard the front door to the apartment slam.

"FUCK!" was all he could manage to say as he raked his fingers over his face and through his hair. After a moment he picked up his phone and texted what he felt was going to be the first of many apologies.

_i'm sorry, come back._

It didn't take her long to respond.

_**FUCK YOU.**_

_don't be like that_

_**fuck u and go 2 hell**_

_i want u really bad, u kno u want me_

_**i will NEVER want you again. i'm done**_

_just come bck and let me make it up to you_

_**fuck off, i'll find someone else to fuck tonight**_

_just bring your sexy ass back here._

He waited a few minutes but she never responded. Damn this girl for making him so crazy. He waited a little longer till it was six. He got up, got dressed in his black suit with his emerald green tie and headed out. He tried one last ditch effort.

_my arms gonna be lonely._

He wasn't really expecting an answer but somehow he got one.

_**should've thought of that b4 u went all asshole on me**_

_i'm real sorry, i would love it if you met me somewhere to talk_

_**i'm busy**_

_busy doing what?_

_**don't u mean busy doing who**_

_no. look i said i was sorry_

_**yea u are sorry, a sorry son of a bitch**_

Lucas was a little bit of a panic. He didn't want to lose a good thing, cause that is what they had going. As he got to campus he tried one last line.

_forgive me?_

It took her a beat but she relented.

_**Meet me the banquet**_

_u still my date?_

_**maybe**_.

That was all he needed to know. If she could give him a maybe he could do his thing and sway her. As long as it wasn't a no he had an opportunity to turn it around. He got there and saw Nate and Skills by the front. His eyes scanned the room hoping to catch a glimpse of Brooke but no such luck.

"Where shorty at, I thought you said she was comin'." Skills seem to be just as excited to see her.

"She said she'd meet me here."

"Not that I don't love Brooke but why are you still messing around with this girl Luc, especially after what I told you."

"Nate, she said she didn't sleep with him and I believe her, besides even if she did we're not in a relationship."

"Could've fooled me man, you break away every chance you get to go back to Tree Hill. Sounds like a boyfriend move to me."

"I don't go back just because of her."

"Dawg don't listen to yo' jaded ass brother man. From what I seen Brooke Davis is well worth a trip back home to go hit that. I know I would and I'd be smilin' the whole way back."

"Shut up Skills, you barely want to travel across campus to get with Bevin."

"Exactly dawg Bevin ain't no Brooke. Besides you just mad cause Rachel won't return your calls no more."  
>Lucas hadn't been paying too much attention when the two started to bicker until that last part.<p>

"What is he talking about? Nate have you been sniffin' around for seconds? I thought the great Nathan Scott didn't do seconds."

"I don't it's just Rachel was hot, I was bored a few times so I called her."

"And she didn't pick up. Luc you should've heard the little pathetic messages he was leaving."

"Shut up Skills."

"I will now. Matter fact I'm headin' to the back to find Bevin ass and see if I can get some banquet head."

"Dude you are sick. I'm gonna go look for Brooke."

The men separated and Lucas went in search of his date. He walked outside to get some fresh air when a hand tapped him on his shoulder. He turned to see someone he hadn't expected.

"Peyton."

"Lucas. I didn't think you'd be here."

"Why is that?"

"I guess cause it's right before the weekend and you usually disappear."

"Yea. I've been going back home to visit."

"Anyone in particular?"

"Peyton why do you care?"

"I always cared Lucas it was just that I...I started to get scared."

"Scared of what? Me? I wanted everything with you and you cheated on me, hell it didn't seem like you were even sorry about it!"

"I know and I was a total bitch but now that we've had some time apart I realize-"

"You realize too late Peyt. Excuse me."

Lucas walked past her and down the stairs to the quad and snatched out his phone to text Brooke.

_You had better not b standin' me up._

It was all he could do to not smash his phone into a wall. He had one girl he could barely get off his mind that wouldn't stop with the games and admit she wanted him and another girl he despised but had to admit he still loved. His frustration was about to boil over when she texted back.

_**stop w/ the drama already. i just got here.**_

_where r u?_

_**right in front of you asshole.**_

He looked up and saw his wildest fantasy approaching. She was stunning. She wore a strapless fitted black dress. It was short and cut off at her thighs. The top looked like a satin bodice that flowed out just below her perfectly perked up breast. The material flowed freely as she walked up to him. His eyes drank in the dress and the curled locks that bounced with every step. Her sexy pout was enough for any man to drop whatever he was mad about and admit fault for whatever. Her hazel eyes were full of attitude and he knew she wasn't going to make it easy for him to get back in her pants. She was going to walk past him but he caught her by the wrist and spun her around so her body came crashing into his. Lucas loved the fire this girl seemed to ignite in him, with any other woman he was poor broken Lucas, with Brooke he was The Lucas Scott. She stayed still, not trying to push away as he leaned down to kiss her full lips. It took seconds for her to allow his lounge entrance and to sensually massager hers into submission. His hands crept down her back to grab her ass and squeeze, which he knew she loved. He could tell she was fighting to keep control of the situation because by now she would've pushed him away and slapped him if she didn't want it or she would be moaning his name and urging him to go further but she just stood still, not moaning, not clawing at him just standing still. He pulled his lips away from hers and looked her in the eyes and saw the fury that she had in them previously was now taken over by lust.

"Come on, I wanna show you off."

He whirled her around and walked behind her up the steps and inside. His hands were placed on her hips as a gesture of ownership to anyone that watched as they entered. They walked until someone stepped in the way blocking their path. Peyton had been watching when Brooke arrived and saw exactly how Lucas greeted her and it surprised her at first that she was overcome with jealousy. She gave Brooke the once over and then turned her attention to Lucas.

"Who's your date Lucas?"

"Brooke this is Peyton, Peyton this is-"

"His girlfriend Brooke."

Lucas had two things to process at that very moment. One Brooke just referred to herself as his girlfriend and two, Peyton looked like she was going to be sick at the mere mention of someone being his girlfriend.

"So Peyton, you're the girl that was with my Luke huh. I don't know how to thank you. He has got to be the best lay I have ever had-"

"Brooke-"

"I mean at first we started out just fucking each other for hours-"

"Brooke come on-" Lucas tried to interject

"Hours... Lucas you never went hours-" Peyton

"Peyton it was nice talkin' to you but Lucas' brother and friends are waiting."

Brooke shot her million dollar smile and walked around Peyton who appeared to be shell shocked. Lucas stifled his laughter and followed his "girlfriend" over to the guys. He caught up with her before they got to the group.

"What was that all about?"

"I figure she needed a little put down for what she did to you."

"Didn't know you cared."

" I don't but I figure it's a part of the escort job."

"Oh and what is that?"

"Making you look good."

The rest of the night everyone had fun. Lucas actually was pleased to the fact that Brooke excelled in the whole formal event thing. She was picture perfect to all faculty and alumni she was introduced to and everyone loved her, everyone except Peyton who spent the night sulking in the corner with her friend Bevin. The night was coming to an end but Brooke wasn't ready to stop just yet. Lucas escorted her out with Skills and Nathan in tow.

"Come on guys, I come all the way here and dress up no less to schmooze your friends and now you guys wanna call it a night."

"I know it sounds lame baby girl but we gotta get up in the mornin' duty calls."

"Yeah Brookie as much as we would love to, we have to call it an early night."

"How bout a compromise guys, we could head back to the apartment and do a mini hang out session, do a little drinking, little smoking, just chill?"

"Is my Broody boy trying to get me drunk and high so he can have his way with me? Bad boy." Her sulty tone was intoxicating, truth be told that was exactly what he wanted to do so he could spend a few hours tonight with Brooke's body rubbing up against his.

"Only if you're up for it Pretty Girl."

"You two need to take a cold shower" Nathan said stalking off.

"Don't hate Nate, I got no problems watching shorty here put the moves on Luke."

"Sorry Skills but no peep shows...not yet anyway."

"Girl you know you got to be my favorite girl."

Bevin heard the last part as she walked up and felt a little defensive. Who was this girl coming in and taking up all the attention. Skills was hers. She walked up and saw Brooke draped around Lucas and decided to mark her territory with Skills. She came from behind and ran her hands under his arms to his chest and kissed his neck.

"Baby you ready to go? Peyton and I were going to head back to our place and set up for an after party."

"Sorry baby but I gotta host a welcome to Duke thing. Brooke here is in town and we finna kick it on the chill tip tonight."

Bevin hated that answer. Not only was this Brooke chick taking Lucas away from Peyton but she was stealing away all of Skill's attention too. She looked over and saw Brooke still wrapped around Lucas with his ear lobe in her mouth, sucking it in between her teeth and biting on it slightly. Lucas was smiling a lot and running his fingers over the small of Brooke's back that was to the rest of the group. She looked over her shoulder to see that Peyton was fuming from watching the scene.

"Fine, well if you get bored come by, should be pretty fun."

"Not tonight baby but I'll see you tomorrow."

Skills stepped away from her yelling for everyone to come on so they could go. Nathan followed while Brooke grabbed Lucas' hand and led him away. Peyton joined Bevin and watched as the group left.

"I don't like her Peyt."

"Me either Bev, she's a bitch."

Bitch was exactly the kind of word Brooke thrived on and was proud of it. Ever since her heartbreak with Felix she had decided to close herself off and adopt the 'fuck the world' mentality but somehow Lucas' good looks had managed to pierce the bitchy armor and get to what was left of the old Brooke Davis. Once upon a time she was little miss congeniality, miss perfectly sweet, caring, lovable Brooke. Now she was a shell of her former self. She had dealt with many dark things in her life but Felix's cruel mind games added the last crack to the many that were already there and shattered her kindness. She hadn't wanted to feel anything for anyone but the more time she spent with Lucas, the more her heart began to betray her, so as a defense mechanism she pushed him away, played games and acted as cold and heartless as she could to Lucas to make him not want more from her because in her mind she had nothing to give.

* * *

><p>The group arrived back at the apartment and Skills gladly broke out his stash. He always said his was the best, way better than that dried up hay shit Nathan settled for. The four sat in a circle around the coffee table and passed around the joint Skills rolled.<p>

"Skills how would you feel about moving in with me and Rachel this summer, you roll the best joints ever; not too thin and not too thick, just right."

Brooke took a long pull and passed it to her right where Skills eagerly accepted it.

"I'd be happy to rent out my services for the summer ma', where you and red headed devil going to?"

"We were talking about renting a place somewhere for the summer before we start school."

Lucas felt a small jolt of jealousness. She could just rattle off that info to Skills and yet when it came to him she shut down. Sitting to her left he had watched as she took a hit and enjoyed the way her lips wrapped around the joint, he knew she would be doing the same to him with the hour. His hand found it's way to her thigh and began slowly massaging it, kneading her flesh, making sure she felt every touch. A smile crept across her face but she didn't dare look over into his eyes, she could feel his intense gaze on her and his hands touching her. She knew when he cut loose he always got horny and she loved it. Skills followed the circle and passed it to Nathan who took a long puff as well.

"So Brooke, what's up you and Lucas, you got the boy all messed up ma'?'

"What do you mean, Lucas and I have a workable arrangement."

She still felt that same stare burning into her while his hand traveled up her thigh a little further.

"Dat boy was all pissed when he thought you wasn't finna show up, hell I was kinda pissed too."

"Aww Skills, you missed me that much? That is so sweet."

She reached over and pinched his cheek as Nathan passed the weed to Lucas who took it from his brother without taking his eyes off Brooke. Nathan saw this picture and found it to be humorous. He could tell Lucas was wrapped around her perfectly manicured finger and there was nothing he could do about, after all he was unadmittedly the same way about Rachel. The sex was unrivaled but the company of a woman who wanted no strings was even more irresistable.

Lucas inhaled the drug into his system and instantly felt lighter, more carefree than he had been able to be for the past few days. He was always stressed out about school, work, the team and so on but when the weekend came he always had the best release available, or at least she had been up until the last two weekends. With no nookie, Lucas was almost unbearable. Lucas inhaled the drug into his system and instantly felt better. He was about to get buzzed and then get laid, no better combination out there in his book. He barely paid any attention to Skills' rambling about the summer or Nathan's complaints about Rachel. All he could think about or focus on was Brooke. The way her chest rose and fell as she laughed, how soft her lips looked when curved into a smile or his soft her skin felt under his hand. He was high and ready for action. He leaned over and whispered into her ear, asking if she wanted him to blow her a shot-gun. In response she let out a sultry giggle from the feeling she got when she felt his lips on her ear.

"Come on dawg, nobody wanna see you playin' footsie with her."

"Don't be jealous Skills" Brooke said.

"I ain't jealous. Psshh, I ain't never jealous."

Lucas expertly turned the joint around in his mouth and prepared to blow the intoxicating smoke to Brooke who willingly accepted it. It was shocking to all the guys that Brooke never once coughed. Normally they would be laughing their asses off at Bevin, Peyton or some random girl Nathan brought back. They'd be coughing so hard it looked like they were about to cough up a lung. Once done Brooke pulled away, letting the weed work it's magic to get her ready to screw the living day-lights out of Lucas. He shot her a smile which she returned before quickly rising to her feet.

"I think you guys were right. It's kinda late. I'm gonna go to bed. Lucas you don't mind if I bunk with you tonight do you?"

He chucked in response and watched her swaying hips as they entered his bedroom. When he turned to say good night he saw the rest of the table had been watching those same hips.

"Damn dawg you are too lucky man."

"Oh yea, somebody is definitely gonna get it tonight, look at him, he can't even look straight."

"Alright guys get your mind out of the gutter. I'm gonna go make sure she doesn't need anything."

"Yeah I bet she gonna need a plumber to check dem pipes."

"Night fellas."

* * *

><p>Lucas walked in the same direction Brooke had disappeared to all the while Nathan and Skills yelling things like 'give it to her hard Luke' and 'make her beg for it man'. Lucas had to stifle his own laughter because he knew Brooke probably heard them and that if he wanted to get some he better wipe the smirk off his face, because nothing was more of a turn off to Brooke than being made out to be the subordinate to any man. Begging was beneath her. If anything she'd be making Lucas beg in a moment. When he pushed his door open and saw her standing with her back to him he stood there for a moment. She knew he was watching so she slowly bent down to remove her heels one by one, then she hiked up her dress to slowly and propped her leg on his bed to unsnap her garter and then roll her stockings down. He walked up behind her and allowed his fingers to softly graze her skin as he pulled her hair away from her neck. His lips lightly touched her neck and Brooke couldn't stop her eyes from rolling into the back of her head or the involuntary moan that escaped her lips when the pressure of his lips increased on the spot on her neck he knew to tease. His mouth continued its teasing while his hands went to work at unzipping her dress. Once the dress pooled at her feet he snaked his arms around her waist embracing her for a moment and inhaling her scent, the scent that had eluded him for the past two weeks.<p>

"You smell good."

His voice was scruffy and she could tell it was because he always sounded like that whenever he was uncontrollably horny. His left hand traveled up to her right breast while the other trailed downward to her panties. Before he could penetrate either remaining article that separated her skin from his eyes she maneuvered out of his grasp and spun around to look him in the eye.

"I think that's enough for me for now, you are wearing way too much clothes Broody."

"Well I think you're still wearing too much."

"Well how about this...I'll strip down the rest of the way if you make it worth my while."

She cocked her cute eyebrow up and Lucas smiled. He had missed these playful moments. He took a step to toward her while removing his jacket.

"Ah, ah, ah Broody. What did I say?"

"I know what you said but you have to let me touch you to make it worth your while."

"Why not just strip for me?"

"Cuz I'm no Chippendales stripper and I only possess basic rhythm, nothing that will make you all hot and bothered."

"I'll be the judge of that."

"No you won't because there will be no stripping, at least not by me."

He took another defiant step towards her and he saw her look around the room to find an escape route but he was too quick because the moment she moved he was right there on her and picking her up and tossing her on the bed. He lifted off of her momentarily and she was about to move away again still he told her to 'stay' then rewarded her with a 'good girl'. He braced himself on his right hand and let the other drag down her torso, lightly feathering his touch on her skin to unmercifully tease her. He loved to watch as her eyes closed because he knew when they did she was focusing all her attention on his actions and nothing made him want to do his best than when he knew he had her undivided attention. When his fingertips reached her panty line he glanced up at her face to make sure her eyes were still closed and then he slipped his hand in the front and brushed across her folds making sure to only graze the sensitive area. She suffered the teasing for some time mostly because she enjoyed it when Lucas took charge. Brooke had to be the one in charge most of the time but when she did relinquish power, there was something about when Lucas took charge that turned her on. She never use to like it when Felix did it. It was a dominance thing that he enjoyed far too much and she would have the bruises to prove it afterwards. Her concentration was broken when she felt Lucas' body weight over her. She slipped her eyes open halfway only to see he was starring right back at her. She knew many things about Lucas Scott sexually and the one thing she always thought was sexy was how he loved to watch.

"Good show so far?"

He barley heard her over his own labored breathing. All he did was display a smirk and then pushed two fingers in and watched as her eyes closed and her tongue licked across her top lip. Those lips were so inviting according to Lucas. He leaned down and kissed her. His mouth forced hers open so he could taste the sweetness he had not had enough of the last time they were together. She let him have his fun till she wanted more, his fingers were not what she had come all that way for. She rolled them over and was surprised that his fingers never slipped.

"Not that I don't love what you're doing but I'm ready for more."

She stifled a moan that vibrated in her throat. Lucas wasn't playing fair at all tonight. It was clear to her he was going to make up for lost time.

"What's the rush, you're not getting out of this bed till midafternoon tomorrow anyway."

"I thought you guys had an early practice thing tomorrow."

"We do. I was planning on fucking you now, then a little later, then wake up and head to practice while you're asleep and then come back fuck you one really good time and then you can exit the bed in an orderly fashion."

"Mmmm I think I like that plan, sex and I get to sleep in and then more sex. I love it."

"I knew you would."

He devoured her lips once more and flipped them over again because he couldn't bare to wait to be inside her one more minute.

"I really want inside you."

"Good thing cause I really want you inside me right about..." she said maneuvering her hand into his pants, "now."

That was all he had to hear. He almost ripped her panties off as he ripped them down and away from her legs. His kiss was ravenous and all consuming. Brooke felt his hand slide out of her fully and could feel his back arch getting into position for entry and then she felt it. He plunged in and she could do nothing to hold in the scream of pleasure that jumped out into the air. At that moment she didn't care if Nathan or Skills heard her, they normally did. His stroke was hard but slow, he would push all the way in and slide back till only his head still lay inside and then without warning he'd plow right back in full force. Brooke's hands went to work without problem. One hand was gripping to the back of his neck and the other grasping at his ass check to urge him to go as far as her body would let him. To Lucas, Brooke's body felt like enthralling heaven. Every aspect was perfect; the way her body arched to accommodate his length, the way she shuddered when he bit at the skin on her neck, the way her nails raked up his back when she was really into it, the way she could barely speak when he hit her spots but of all those things it was the moan. That moan would start off raspy and low and then climb to a full on scream and that is when he knew to thrust harder. Somehow Brooke managed to turn them over and with pride she began to do to Lucas what he had been doing to her. She rose almost all the way up and then slowly rode the wave all the way down. Lucas loved the way she looked when she was trying to be a tease.

"God I love this" Lucas said in between grunts and gasps of passion

"Really...how do you feel about continuing this over the summer?"

The question threw him a little. His hands rose to her hips and guided them back to motion when she had stopped to wait for an answer. He didn't want to answer to quick; she might think he was too excited.

"What do mean" he asked knowing full well what she wanted.

"I was kinda thinking you could come with me...I was thinking Vegas."

"Hmmm, I don't know, I usually have to practice over the summer."

She leaned down and kissed his lips softly as she ground her pelvis into his.

"I could make it worth your while."

He was all set to say yes till his phone started to ring. He moved to answer it but Brooke was faster. She held it just out of reach and still she rode him. She looked at the caller ID.

"Who is it?" He asked not really caring because he was more interested in her rhythm.

"It says Peyton. I don't know, should I be worried" she asked sarcastically.

"Worried about what, it's not like we're together."

"I mean, not just a few days ago you were ready to bite my head off when you thought I slept with my ex."

Her nails dug into his chest earning a hiss from him.

"That was different."

"How so Broody-boy-with-double-standards?"

"Because...just give me the phone" he snapped reaching for the phone. He didn't want to admit it to her but he did still love Peyton on some level. She was way different than a quick roll in the hay with Felix.

"Fine" was all Brooke said in response and then she hopped off him and the bed and walked into his bathroom, slamming the door behind her. The phone connected with his chest and Lucas knew that Peyton had effectively stopped his ongoing sex session but also whatever headway he had just made with Brooke. She had just invited him somewhere for the summer, she never made plans that far in advance other than the preset weekend sex they already had. He looked at the phone and answered against his own better judgment.

"What is it!" he said very annoyed.

"I was just calling to see if you had plans with your 'girlfriend' for the summer."

"Why" he asked as his attention was brought to the bathroom when he heard the water turn on for the bath tub. He pictured the steaming hot water spilling into the tub and her getting in soon after, running her hands over her body and then it occurred to him...she was jealous.

"Well I was thinking you, me and everybody could like I don't know, rent a cabin out back in Tree Hill. You think we could be civil enough for that?"

"I don't know, I'll have to ask my girlfriend."

He felt kind of stupid saying it but seeing as how she was super jealous over a phone call the idea might not be as farfetched as it was say a few weeks ago.

"Come on Lucas, I'm sure she can do without you for a few weeks."

"Question is can I do without her don't you think."

The pointed question kind of hurt her feelings but she tried to not let it hurt.

"You never had a problem with leaving me for the summer."

"That was different Peyt."

"How so, you say you loved me and yet you could leave me at the drop of a hat but you two have been dating for what...a few months and you can't be away from her, what kind of bull shit is that Luc! Did you ever love me?"

"I should be asking you that since you found it so easy to fuck some nobody back home!"

"Lucas that is not fair-"

"I'll tell you what's not fair. I was in the middle of some great sex and my GIRLFRIEND saw you calling and abruptly hopped off and disappeared and for some reason I'm still laying here talking to you when i should be fucking her!"

"You don't have to be so-"

"Yes I do and for what it's worth I loved you enough to ask you to marry me but you fucked up."

He closed his phone without even waiting for a response and got up to check and see what Brooke was up to. Sure enough she had run a bath and was soaking in the dim lit bathroom. The smell of lavender filled the room and Lucas could see the pout on her face from the door, even if it was dark. He was in trouble.

"People usually wait till after they're done getting dirty to get clean."

"Oh no. I was done."

Shit, she was pissed.

"Come on Brooke. You said no strings rememeber."

"Oh I remember exactly what I said and I also remember someone going all jealous on me and practically calling me a whore, scratch that you did call me whore. I guess I figured things had changed."

Did she just say what he thinks she said? Did Brooke possibly want more than just the great meaningless sex?

"So what is that supposed to mean Brooke?"

"It means I'm taking a bath and I don't want to be bothered."

He took a step towards the tub and figured if he could just get his fingers back inside her, it'd be a whole lot easier to get the rest in.

"Don't you even think about it. I'd rather do a manual than let you back inside me you asshole."

She shot him a look that was so cold he couldn't help but throw his hands up in frustration. Here he was with a raging hard on and no other way to relieve it but to jerk off. He hated to do it with her so close but with the way she was acting it was probably best to just leave her alone. He walked out of the bathroom in a huff and slammed the door shut. He shoved his boxers back on and laid back down hoping to fall asleep soon. Somewhere in the middle of the night he stirred fully expecting to roll over and see her sleeping form next to him but found the bed empty. He looked to see if her stuff was in the corner and luckily it was. He then slowly got out of bed hoping to find her still pouting on his couch but the room was empty. He walked back to his room in search of his phone and was guessing after she got out of the tub she was probably still mad and went out. He texted her hoping to get a response because as mad as she was at him he still needed to make sure she was okay.

_where did u go?_

was all he typed. He stretched back out on his bed waiting for the response. He felt like an ass. She took his jealousy as a want to have more with her, and he really did, but when it came time to prove it what does he do? He picks his phone up in the middle of sex to talk to an ex he sorta kinda still liked. What an asshole. His phone lit up the dark and he quickly slid it open to see the response.

_**out.**_

Out was all she had to say. That short answer told him she was probably up to no good.

_where r u 'out' 2 at 3am_

_**does it matter?**_

_kinda yes. i was lonely_

_**call peton.**_

He knew he deserved that. He was just wishing she could just make it easy on him for a change.

_i'd rather u b here...now._

_**don't think so**_

_come bck so we can talk_

_**i'll b bck when i get bck, talk then**_

_you'll listen?_

_**sure**_

He thought about what he was gonna text next. He really did. It could have been because he was tired, horny or just plain stupid but he decided to do it anyway.

_just so u kno, i do want more_

When she read that she really didn't know how to feel about it completely. She had done the jealousy thing not a few hours ago and realized how stupid it must've made her look. Brooke wasn't looking to get into anything with Lucas but somehow this is where they ended up. Texting each other meaningful declarations at 3 am. Was it possible that she suffered from the same tiredness and stupidity as him?

_**I kno, me 2**_

Yes. Yes she did. After she sent it she regretted it. Putting her heart out there wasn't part of the deal.

_pls come bck. i'll wait up._

_**ok**_.

Lucas said he'd wait up for her but what she didn't realize is he meant more than just that night. He was lying on his side in his bed when he heard the door open and then after a few minutes the bed move from the added weight. When he turned over he saw she had her back to him and had stripped down to her tank and panties. He instinctively tossed his arm over her waist and buried his face into her luscious brunette waves. To his surprise she snuggled back into him and put her arm over his that lay over her waist. Neither of them wanted to talk right then. They didn't want to get too deep that early. They just wanted to be. That was something neither of them had done in a long time. At that moment there were no labels, no expectations and problems...yet.

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap on this chapter guys, feel free to review and let me know what you think. On a side note I love it when I can discover old music that is so new to me and I just found this band called Further Seems Forever. If you know them how dare you not share and if you don't really check em out. That is all.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so I know I said mondays but Monday sucked so it had to wait till today. I know a lot of you couldn't wait to see what happens the next day so I felt pretty bad for making you guys wait. Reviews are always loved so feel free after you read. I own nothing. On with the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

The next morning Lucas awoke to the light knocking of Skills followed by a head peeking in. Lucas propped up on one elbow to see who it was, careful not to wake up the sleeping beauty next to him.

"Yo dawg it's almost time for us to dip out, you comin'?"

Lucas glanced down at Brooke and then back to Skills.

"Yea, give me a sec."

Skills closed the door back quietly to give the couple some privacy. Lucas surveyed his bed buddy that looked like she was sleeping peaceful. She still lay on her side with him right behind her. He nudged Brooke on her neck and she moved a little to turn over and lay on her stomach and then buried her face into the pillow, followed by a growl.

"No sex."

Lucas laughed at the idea. Although he wouldn't have turned her down, the thought was far from his mind since he was about to have his ass handed to him in practice.

"No, no sex, I'm about to get up and go to practice. You need anything?"

"Mmm-mm" she said muffled into the pillow.

"You gonna still be here when I get back?"

"Mmmmhmmmm."

"I was thinking you sleep in and by the time I get back from practice..." he said as he ran his hand down her back to her ass, "...I'll come in here and wake you up..." he continued as he leaned over to put a soft kiss on her somewhat exposed back, " ...and then we get take a shower together."

"Mmmmmm" she responded positively while wiggling her ass under his hand.

"Alright, see ya in a little bit Pretty girl."

He kissed the exposed spot on her back with only the slightest pressure and it was enough to drive Brooke crazy because before she knew what she was doing she was turning over and crashing her soft lips into his and he wasn't fighting her off. Her hand eased into his boxers as he found that spot between her legs and nestled there. He almost said fuck practice. That was until her heard his brother.

"Hey finish up in there or we're going to be late!"

Lucas slowly opened his eyes and looked down at the gorgeous woman beneath him that was seductively biting her bottom lip in a way that made him want to bite it just to get a taste of her that'll last for the next few hours. She leaned up and kissed him softly and then bucked her hips up to suggest he get a move on.

"You better go, don't want to keep your coach waiting."

"I will...just make sure you're here...just like this when I get back."

She nodded and smiled and Lucas, for the first time in a while had a reason to hurry back. He got up and put his practice shorts and a Duke t-shirt on and headed out but not before winking at her and following Nathan and Skills out into the morning sun. Brooke found it hard to go back to sleep after a few minutes of trying so she decided to get up and do a little snooping. She sat up in the bed and looked around the room to find some good hiding places. She used to do it to RJ all the time and the poor kid couldn't keep anything a secret from her. Of course she checked the usual places. Under the bed she found the box of normal porn with no added surprises like bestiality or worse. Hidded under the mattress was his girl on girl, taped under his nightstand drawer was what she assumed was emergency money, and in the very top of the closet was a box. Now this box had been many different things for guys. One time a guy had a whole box of weird pictures of his first cousin, another guy had old love letters and mementos, her ex Felix had his box filled with phone numbers of bitches he would call when she wasn't around but her oddest find was one guy had a box filled with panties he had been stealing from his hot neighbor who was a cross dresser. Brooke took the box down and placed on the bed and stood in front of it. She hoped to find something normal inside instead of plans to rape and murder women on campus. She lifted the top and was surprised to find a box filled with pictures of him and his family, old ticket stubs, programs, newspaper clippings about him and Nathan, sort of a home sick box of all the things he had done back in his home town. Of course there was a few pictures of him and Peyton in the old days. She'd give him a few days to throw those out before she went postal. She rummaged through it for a second until something else caught her attention, it was a drawer on his side of the bed he had slept on that was suspiciously hidden by the comforter. She pulled in open and inside was another picture of him and his Ex, a book and what looked like a journal. Jackpot she thought. She cracked it open and saw that it in fact was a journal. The first page she saw read:

_...god she can be so infuriating. I just wanted her to want to see me. I know she's holding back for a reason and I don't really blame her for wanting to withhold herself from me it's just I wish she didn't. I try to ask her about her family, her life,... _

She flipped a few pages backward and read on, her family life was nothing she wanted to share or read about...ever.

_...and she was moaning and rubbing her body up against me and I couldn't help it. Here I was trying to have a real conversation with her and she goes straight for my shut up button. She knows offering sex will always get me to drop whatever I might be mad, upset or pissed about even if my anger is pointed at her. She can be so sexy sometimes. I just got back from Tree Hill and called her just to see if she'd answer. She normally doesn't and I have a feeling it's because she doesn't want to get too close to me. I think I could really end up liking this girl as more than just a fuck buddy. Anyway I'm headed out. I need to drink._

She flipped a few pages back again and found the date where he had been ignoring her.

_... I know I'm not supposed to get angry. After all the agreement was no strings but I can't help but feel sick to my stomach at the thought of that asshole being inside of MY Pretty Girl. I know she's not really mine to claim and I know she doesn't want me to but sometimes I really just wish she'd want more. I want more and I know there is no faster way to turn her off than to start showing signs of attachment. Last time I was back and tried to hold her hand she practically bite my head off and broke my hand. I think she's afraid of feeling something. I hope it changes. This girl drives me crazy but in a good way._

Brooke was a little stunned but she couldn't put it down till she read one last thing...his entry from last night.

_Brooke Davis can be such a bitch. All I wanted to do was have a fun night with her and show her off to my people and then take her back here and fuck her brains out to show her how much I missed her the last three, count em' three weeks I had to go without touching, kissing and being with her. I know the whole Peyton thing pissed her off because she went to the bathroom, shut herself off, denied any sexual contact, and then god knows what. Truth is I think I still have feelings for Peyton. I care about her even though I don't want to. I try to be friends but she won't let it be just that. I mean Brooke is still friendly with that asshole Felix and I don't piss and moan about that. I just let it be because I care about her too, more than just care but I'll never tell her that. I really just want to close this book, barge into that bathroom and make her look me in the eye and tell her I want her to be mine and only mine. I don't want to play these damn games anymore. I'm about to fall asleep but I just wanted to get this out. I hope I don't screw things up with her. _

Brooke closed the journal and put it back the way she found it and sat on the bed thinking. She knew that they hinted about maybe making their little arrangement into something more but now she knew exactly how he felt. All that was left was to tell him how she felt. She picked up her phone and walked into the living room still in her panties and tank. She sat on the couch and turned the TV on and waited for Rachel to pick up.

"Hey skank, you made it."

"Yes I made it here in once piece."

"I was a little worried when you didn't call but I figured superstar was keeping you busy."

"Something like that...hey Rachel, do you think it's too soon for us to be talking about a-"

"If you say relationship I'm going to scream. You whore, what did I say I said have your fun and then let it be. You have feelings for him?"

"Yeah. He has them too. Rachel what should I do? I can't bring him into my craziness!"

"Hey you're the one that kept regular pussy appointments. That's why I kept it sporadic with Nate."

"Yeah and he's pissed about that."

"He'll be fine once I call him for a booty call, they always are."

"Rach what am I gonna do. My father-"

"Your father is a sick bastard yes but look at your brother he's away at school there and living a happy healthy well adjusted life right?"

"Yeah."

"RJ doesn't know about the little arrangement does he?"

"No. He'd kill him."

"So if he can maintain a normal life with a father like yours then so can you. And hey Lucas seems like a nice guy, he might not look at you like damaged good."

"Thaks Rach I always like being refered to as damaged goods."

"Just sayin the truth. You know why don't you just jump in...you know, head first and see what he does. He might surprise you."

"There is not a guy on earth that'll want anything to do with me once they find out-"

"Hey, what happened is not your fault. If Lucas is as good a guy as I think he is...he won't care and he'll only want to be with you."

"I guess."

"Well I gotta go but hey call me later I was thinking renting out a penthouse in Vegas for the summer."

"Great minds think a like bitch."

"That they do skank, so just think about it and give him a chance Brookie, I'll just send you an email later with the travel stuff. Oh do I need to book for just us two or more?"

"I was thinking more, You, me, skills, Nathan and Lucas, and maybe one more just in case Skills wants to bring his girl."

"Skills huh. Shit I was gonna tap him next but if he has a girl-"

"She's a bitch and trust me if you put it out there I'm sure he'll bite, you are such a slut."

"Then I guess that makes you a slutty whore."

"Bye bitch."

"Bye skank."

Brooke hung up in time to see Nathan running in the door. He saw her perched on the couch in her undies and he quickly averted his eyes.

"Sorry, didn't know you were up."

"It's okay, you guys done already?"

"Not yet, I left my other bag."

He rushed into his room to collect the bag and rush back out.

"We should be done in a little while, we didn't think you'd be up yet but if you're hungry-"

"I can take care of myself Natey, just go, I see you turning all kinds of shades of red. You'd think you never saw a girl in her underwear before."

"Uhhh...yeah. I'm outta here. See ya' in a bit."

"Okay."

He slammed the door shut and had to mentally chastise himself for the naughty thoughts he had just had seeing Brooke in some barley there black boy shorts and a tight pink tank. He wasn't going to do anything but he was a guy after all. He trotted back to campus and made it back just in time for the end of the warm ups. Lucas saw the look on his face and knew something was up.

"What's goin' on man?"

"Nothing."

"Was Brooke up?"

"Oh yeah."

"She wasn't dressed was she?" he asked knowing the answer already.

"You know Brooke, she doesn't like to keep her clothes on." Nathan said jokingly and Lucas smiled but looked at him sideways.

"How naked was she?"

"Not much. I promise I was a gentleman."

"Yeah right."

"Hey check it out, Peyton is totally giving you the 'I miss you' look right now."

Lucas looked in the direction his brother was looking and saw the look but it did't have the normal affect it usually had. She was looking at him so sad and he could tell she wanted to come over and talk but Lucas wasn't having that, especially since he had someone waiting for him at home, probably back in his bed.

"So where's your head at with her man?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you and Brooke are having fun but I know you, you won't be happy with fun for too much longer and Peyton looks ready to jump back in."

"You're right I am getting tired of the fun thing, but so is Brooke."

"What, the Brooke Davis is considering exclusivity?"

"Something like that."

"I don't know about that. I haven't seen you two have one conversation that wasn't about or didn't lead to sex."

"We're still pretty new. I think it could work. I want it to anyway. I really like her Nate."

"Well then I guess I should just butt out then."

"Sounds like a good idea."

The finished practice in a matter of 45 min and the coach told them that they had finally finished their last official practice, they are free to still do warm up and practice there over the summer to stay fit and he'd seem them next semester. Lucas was packed, ready and out the door before Nathan or Skills could get showered. When he made it outside he was caught by Peyton on his way out.

"Hey Lucas!"

"Hey Peyt. What's up, I'm kind of in a rush."

"I was just wanting to apologize."

"Okay apology accepted" he said trying to rush off but she caught his arm and stopped him.

"No I wanted to say how sorry I was for interrupting you last night with your girlfriend, she wasn't too mad I hope."

"Nope she's fine and speaking of her I really need to get back to her."

"You guys have plans for the summer?"

"Uh yea she invited all of us out to Vegas I think."

"You going?"

"Why?" he asked annoyed.

"I was hoping maybe we could you know, hang out over the summer if you didn't."

"No I'm pretty sure us hanging out is a bad idea even if I wasn't going."

"Oh come on Lucas, I'm trying here."

"Well STOP" he said walking away and this time when she grabbed for him he yanked out of her grip. She wrapped her arms around herself as she felt the cold breeze whip through her. It wasn't cold outside it was just the coldness of Lucas that was apparent. Bevin walked up after she had seen the exchange and patted her friend on the back.

"Maybe you should let that one go."

"Bevin if he didn't care he wouldn't have stood here and talked to me that long. I just have to find a way to make him see he misses me."

"Peyt I love you but he seems to be really into that Brooke girl, and the rest of the guys like her-"

"Well maybe she should be with one of them and not MY Lucas."

"Will you listen to yourself? When you had him you treated him like shit and now that he's moved on-"

"Bevin shut the hell up, you don't know anything about us or how we work."

"I know he's screwing someone else because you cheated and I do know that he just walked away, no correction he snatched away from you to go be with her more than likely."

Peyton scowled at her friends knowing she was probably right and that pissed her off. Lucas wasn't supposed to find someone else, he was supposed to screw someone while she did and then once they got it out of their system they were supposed to get back together. Not that she told him about this plan but he was supposed to know they belonged together. She decided then that there was no way she was going to let him go without a fight.

Lucas jogged back to his place and when he got there he walked in and saw the place was quiet. He walked into his bedroom and saw Brooke was on his bed in nothing but a very small tank that hugged her body and a pair of black boy shorts that framed her ass so well and he got that feeling of a kid at Christmas again. He noticed she was perusing one of his girly magazines he had hidden under his bed which meant she must've been snooping. He didn't mind her going through his belongings, especially since the girl who occupied his bed was going to belong to him too. He cleared his throat to make his presence known.

"Oh hey didn't see you there."

He placed his bag on the floor and looked her over. She was laying on her stomach and moving her legs back and forth as she flipped the pages of the dirty magazine. He fell on the bed next to her and laid on his back with his hands on his chest.

"No wonder guys have the most warped sense of what is sexy. See look, this chick is like bone skinny, she looks like an anorexic Barbie, her bleached blonde hair looks like straw and her tits look fake. I mean isn't the point of a boob job for it to look good?"

"I think you're missing the point of that magazine. Not everyone can wake up to a sexy body like what you have, some people have to work at what you come by naturally."

He rolled over and then straddled her back to look at the picture. His hands planted on either side of her as his lips dipped to ear and grazed it gently as he spoke.

"See, look at her, she's nowhere near as beautiful as you."

"You really know how to compliment a girl."

"Oh I'm just gettin' started pretty girl. You have a perfect gripable ass" that he palmed as he continued, "You have one of the sexiest backs I've ever seen" He quipped as his hand drifted up to entangle in her locks, "Your hair is so soft it feels like silk and smells so inviting" and he buried his face in it as his hands traveled to her arm which he gripped and pulled to suggest she turn over and she willing turned for him. He still straddled her which to them was a little backwards. "You've got these breasts that just fit just right into my hands" and he took both into his hands, massaging them with care but making sure to rub his thumbs over her hardening nipples a few times to which her eyes fluttered closed from the sensation. "And your lips taste so good...both of them." He leaned down to kiss her lips softly but it turned into one of those kisses that takes your breath and leaves you wanting more. Her lips parted to allow his skilled tongue to enter but he didn't stop there. He wanted access to it all so in order to break her hold and give him total control he went into overdrive. His hands dragged across her stomach and down into her panties that gave way to his strong hands. It took two seconds for her favorite two fingers to slide into his favorite place and did they ever. She had come to love the way he would take control, make her give him what he wanted because it was always the same thing she wanted to give. She slowly relinquished that control to him every time he slipped his fingers in and out, making sure to run his thumb over her clit. Her legs parted to give him even more control which he accepted and took his place between the thighs he would soon claim as his. Her body moved in tune with his fingers and each time it gave her the feeling that his fingers were conducting some kind of electrical current through her body. Lucas' head was nestled into the crook of her neck and he was beginning to become excited from every long exhale she did because he could feel the vibration. He couldn't help but suck on his favorite spot on her neck that seemed to give her that much pleasure. He had begun to hate the waiting so he sped up his actions and pumped his fingers in and out, rubbing her clit furiously and soon her walls constricted around him and he just lay there next to her and watched as she came. Her chest was heaving and her lips were swollen and aching to be kissed and he was going to make sure to give them the attention they deserved but first he needed to know she wanted to belong to him and only him. That sense of possession haunted his dreams and took over his reality and right at that very moment he needed to reach out and feel it. He couldn't stand to not have her belong to him anymore. So he took his place above her, making sure not to crush her he propped himself up and gazed down at her and waited for her to look at him. She was still coming down from her orgasmic high so he felt the need to urge her back to him because he wasn't done yet. He started a trail of kisses at her panty line all the way up to her lips and the second she pushed her lips back to deepen the kiss he pulled back.

"You have got to be the biggest tease Lucas Scott."

"I can't help it, something about you makes me that way."

"Yeah well I think I like it."

"Enough to stop seeing other people kind of like?"

Brooke's eyes bounced for each of his deep blue orbs waiting for that realization that he was serious.

"I think it might be. But what about you I mean you have an Ex-girlfriend sniffing around that obviously wants to get back with you and-"

"Are you jealous?"

"Maybe. So what if I am?"

"I'd say you have absolutely nothing to be jealous of. You're the one I want."

"Are you sure because-"

"Positive."

He leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips to seal his declaration.

"Besides, you have an Ex sniffing around back home and I think-"

"Don't even go there" she said springing up . "I told you I didn't sleep with him. I had the chance to but I didn't."

"Why didn't you?"

She opened her mouth to scream at him but somehow her screams came out as soft realizations of what she had known for a long time.

"Because I didn't want him. He and I...we just don't mix anymore."

"Neither do Peyton and I."

"Yeah but it's different for you. I have no remaining feelings for Felix, you still love Peyton."

"Where did you-"

He was about to ask when it occurred to him that she may have found his journal. There were things in there he hadn't intended anyone to read but if he was really going to make a go of it with Brooke then he would need to fess up. His feelings for Peyton use to be strong but the more time he spent with Brooke the less and less he felt them. He would be lying if he said they were totally gone and that was something he didn't want to do, lying to her would only cause serious problems down the line.

"Lucas, just admit it. You still have feelings for her."

"I do but it's not the same as what I feel for you. I know we don't know much about each other but what I do know it makes me want to know more, know all of it."

"Lucas-"

"No let me finish. The first night I met you it was like you were the only think I could think about. The first night we had sex hooked me so much that your body, your lips, your eyes were all I could focus on. You take up so much of my dreams that I haven't been able to do much of anything else but wish you were mine."

"Lucas we shouldn't get attached to each other, I mean especially since your feelings are conflicted."

"But I'm not conflicted…" he gazed down at her brushing his fingers over her lips and smiling. "I know what I want and that is and will only be you."

"For now."

"No not for now. Brooke I want this weekend to end knowing that you belong to me. Don't you want me to belong to you?"

She thought about it and knew that was what her heart wanted, but her mind told her it was impossible. The minute he finds out how screwed up she is he's going to go running in the other direction. She couldn't take that if she gave him all of what was left of her but something about his sea like eyes drew her in and without a second thought she decided to just dive right in. She leaned up and kissed him. It was a chaste kiss that only a girlfriend would give her boyfriend, the kind of kiss two people give when they care about each other. He reciprocated and lowered his body onto her. He had his answer, or at least he hoped he did. He was going to make love to her tonight, no fucking for release, no sex to numb the pain, but a full on expression of deeply rooted feelings. He lowered his body to connect with hers as his hands tangled into her hair. His tongue rubbed across her swollen lip as he made the choice to suck it in between his teeth and bite down ever so slightly before running his tongue back across to soothe it. Sparks of pleasure ran through him when he felt the skin on skin contact of his toned abs to her soft but firm stomach. She could see he was demanding her to give in to him and she was more than willing. Her legs tightened around his waist while his left hand followed the curve around her ass. His fingers gripped the sides of the panties and pulled to let her know to unwrap herself from around him so he could remove the bothersome material that was barring him from what he wanted. She did so like an obedient girl and the loss of his lips from hers earned a whimper of displeasure.

"Don't worry Pretty Girl, you can enjoy me as long as you want."

"Don't you have roommates that might be home soon?"

"I do but we don't care."

"We don't huh."

"Nope. All that matters in right here in this room."

He tossed the boy shorts away and quickly did away with his shirt. He leaned down to collect her into his arms and once he did he stood her in front of him. He quickly removed her shirt and tossed it away to join the other discarded clothing and there she stood in front of him in nothing. He stepped to be closer to her and she watched as his eyes traced over her naked body till they stopped on the ancient tribal tattoo that was on her hip. His fingers reached out and brushed it softly and to her it felt like fire under his touch. Only his lips would send that burn to a full on blaze and he knew it. His lips brushed across hers slightly but only enough to register contact. She tried to kiss him but he playfully pulled away a few times till he dipped down and gathered her in his arms, trapping her arms under his. He carried her to his bathroom still doing his kiss tease and placed her in his shower. The squeak of the knob echoed in the air and the hot water spilled out on two even hotter bodies. He slipped the condom on so quickly she didn't even see him do it. Seconds was all it took for him to take her mouth and claim it in every way possible. His fingers again found her locks but submerged them into the now wet tresses. His body moved forward and backed her against the shower wall. His hand slipped from her locks and glided down her wet body to grip her ass and pull her up. Her legs found there place again around him and she instantly felt the hardened member brush against the aching place that grew slick with anticipation. A deep rasp moan escaped her when she felt that member penetrate her center and his teeth clamp down on her neck. He made sure to push all the way in as far as her body would allow and he stayed there to let her walls adjust to him. Soon he began the torturous action of slowly pulling all the way out and then plunging deep within her. Their lips met occasionally as he pumped into her with only the purpose of pleasuring her as much as possible. His movements would change and each time he switched his pace she moaned his name or some variation she could get out whenever her back hit the wall. She wanted to pry her eyes open and see him and when she did she found her was already looking at her, probably studying her face and engraving this moment to memory. The moment hazel eyes met cobalt ones the rest of the world would fall away and this moment was no different. They didn't care if Nathan or Skills came back and heard them, they just wanted to enjoy each other. She pushed back as hard as she could to force as much of him inside her as possible, she loved the connection, the pain, the escapism she got each time he hit a certain spot inside her. His orgasm was rising up so to help her along he started to rub her clit almost viciously to bring her to the brink with him. There was something about a joint orgasm that made it that much better. As his thumb flicked away at her sensitive bud he felt the walls tighten in around him and then his release crashed into him as well. They moved in constant motion till the water turned from hot to ice cold but neither cared. They were trying to get that second release that was approaching. Their skin was numb from the cold so much so he could barely feel her nails claw at him and she barely felt his teeth biting at her skin. The numbness however did nothing to dull their desire for each other. Lucas' thrusts grew more powerful as his second orgasm approached and he was so into his movements that he hadn't heard Brooke eruption in pleasure till she once again tightened around his member, giving him that incentive he needed to come one more time. He still had her pinned against the wall and trying his best to collect his breathing when they heard a knock on the door.

"Eh dawg, you better not have used all the hot water."

"Sorry Skills, Lucas and I really needed to get clean" Brooke yelled with a giggle as Lucas placed her back down on her feet. He turned the water off and watched as his, now girlfriend, exited the tub and grabbed a towel. She turned to toss him one and then flung the door open to a waiting Skills who stood speechless looking at a semi naked Brooke.

"I guess with a view like that I don't mind taking a cold shower so much."

"Hey, eyes back in your head there Skills, I'm not too happy with the look you're giving my girlfriend right now."  
>Brooke smirked at his quick possessive title while Skills looked on in shock.<p>

"Damn baby. I thought it was gonna be you and me. I guess Lucas here got to you first."

"I guess so, but don't worry.." she said pinching his cheek, "..There's enough Brooke to go around."

She walked past Skills into Lucas' bedroom in search of her clothes and Skills shot his friend a 'bout damn time look'. Lucas walked out the bathroom with Skills in tow and they began discussing the day. Brooke was sitting on his bed putting lotion on her legs while he and Skills stood in front.

"I figured you sprinted back to the apartment for a reason. Looks like a real good reason to me."

"Hey, what did I just say about looking at my girl like that."

"No need to get all possessive Luke, you know I would never step on your toes, even if Brooke Davis is well worth the fall out."

"Awww thanks Skills."

"Yeah thanks Skills, so what's the plan for today?"

"I was thinking we could hit up a pool hall or sumthin'. Or maybe get in a little go cart action, batting cages, you know adolecent fun type deal."

"Sounds fun but I'm gonna have to flake. I'm meeting RJ in a little bit."

"Who is this RJ that is cuttin' in on my Brooke time. I mean I already gotta share you wit Lucas."

"Easy Skills. RJ is her brother. So when were you gonna tell me this?"

"Well see before an hour ago I was a free agent and I didn't have to tell you anything so I guess that leaves now."

"You know if you weren't so cute I'd probably be a little mad."

Lucas went to sit next to her and kissed her shoulder which was Skills' queue to leave.

"A'ight man. I'm leavin', You two get dress and let see what's up with later on then."

Skills left, closing the door behind him. Brooke was still rubbing lotion on her skin but she got up to lock the door and then went back to her bag of clothes and dropped the towel to get dressed. Lucas groaned at the sudden reveal of her naked skin and thanked whoever was up there that he had a girl who had a body this hot.

"So what are you and RJ gonna be up to?"

He asked but wasn't really paying much attention. He was too busy looking her body over and debating if he wanted to get up and toss her up on his dresser and have his way with her.

"He wanted to introduce me to this new girl he's been dating. We're going out to lunch and then back to his place to chill."

Lucas' face fell with the realization he probably wasn't going to be alone with her a while. That got his attention.

"You want to come with me. Seeing as how you are not just a fuck buddy anymore, I guess meeting the fam is okay."

"I've meet RJ."

"Not really. He just saved our asses from getting caught in the hot tub. He doesn't know about our little continued arrangement from then."

"Oh." Lucas was a little disappointed. She hadn't talked about him to anyone and yet all his friends, family, hell even complete strangers knew about her.

"Don't you go all puppy dog face on me. Look..." she walked to him and straddled his lap and kissed his forehead softly, making sure to push her now bra covered breasts in his face, "...I don't talk about my personal life much. That includes who I am sleeping with. RJ and I have an understanding that we don't go around introducing each other to booty calls. If we did that I'd be busy pretty much every five hours where he's concerned."

"I get it. So now that you're mine I get to meet the fam."

"You get to meet RJ." She made sure to specify as she tried to rise from his lap.

"What about your folks?" he asked gripping her hips and pulling her back down.

"That's a really long story we don't want to get in to. Trust me."

"I get the feeling this is one of those things I should probably leave alone for now" he said placing a kiss on her collar bone and then pulling away when she let out a moan, "But only for now. Brooke if we're gonna be together you got to let me in some time."

"We just made it official."

"I know and that's why I'm not gonna push but I want you know that I want to know about you, about your life, what makes you tick."

"You know some of that stuff already."

"I know a little. Kind of weird to have a girlfriend that I have no idea of what kind of flowers she likes or-"

"Well if you want to take it back we can." She said playfully trying to get out of his lap again and he once more gipped her hips and sat her back down.

"Oh no. You're not getting rid of me that easy. I was just asking so I'll know what kind of flowers to bring my girl if I screw up next time."

"There are way better things you could give me that would more than make up for a screw up Lucas."

She leaned in to kiss him just as Nathan entered unannounced and the quickly covered his eyes. Lucas pulled away quickly but Brooke just laughed.

"Uhh god guys, normal people lock the door."

"I thought you did?"

"I thought so too. Oh well." She hopped up still only in her underwear and walked to her bag to put on some clothes.

"Is there a reason you interrupted Nathan."

"Oh I just came to tell Brooke her brother was here. He's out front oh and you guys might want to hurry before Skills takes him out on a man date."

"A man date?"

"Yeah, he and RJ have a lot in common. Bevin being one of those things."

"Ewww gross, didn't want to know that about my brother."

Nathan had unshielded his eyes only to get an eye full of Brooke.

"Uhhh Nathan, you can go now."

Nathan didn't quite hear his brother. He was still looking at the goods Brooke sort of had on display.

"Nathan!" Lucas said once more.

"Oh uhh yeah, sorry. I'll be outside."

Lucas laughed as his brother closed the door back.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?"

"Did what?"

"Didn't lock the door."

"Who me?" she said coily.

"What if we had been-"

"Then they would've gotten an eye full."

Lucas walked to her side of the bed and wrapped his arm around her from behind but she just wiggled out of his grasp and then walked to the door. Now that she was dressed she knew she had to get out of the room before Lucas got frisky.

"I don't have time to get involved in horizontal activities with you boyfriend."

"I like that."

"And what is that?"

"You callin' me boyfriend. It feels good."

"Well don't get to carried away. I'm gonna go. Call me later?"

"Definitely."

He shot her a smile as she slipped out his door and into the living room. She was just in time to see RJ and Skills in deep conversation about Duke Cheerleaders and what they have to offer.

"My little Brookie here is probably gonna join the ranks as soon as she gets here next semester."

"Ranks of what, super-hot woman of Duke?"

"You already an honorary one of those ma', probably at the top."

"Okay, so which one of these guys are you bedding Brooke cause I can't quite figure it out."

"Which one do you think?"

"Well the tall one's kind of quiet so not him."

"Who Natey, he is the least out of the three that's quiet. Besides you remember him from the pool house, he was the one screwing Rachel on your bed."

"Oh yeah, the twins. Sorry dude I totally forgot about you. So I take it things didn't go so well with Rach."

"That skank is still hung up on hot shot, she just won't admit it."

Nathan smiled at this piece of new info. To now know she had only been playing hard to get instead of avoiding him all together was a good step up.

"So where's the brother...oh wait is he the one?"

"Yep."

"Well, well, well has my Brookie become a one guy kinda girl?"

"Oh yeah, she and Luc are a full on item now, boy and girlfriend. Make me sick" Skills added.

"See RJ, I already have a fan club up here, you just might have to start scheduling time with me."

"Speaking of I need to reschedule the meet thing we had today."

"Why?" Brooke said with her signature pout.

"Don't use that pout on me Brooke Davis. I have something that came up."

"What came up?"

"Let's just say you don't want to know."

"In other words it's dad stuff."

"You said it. Besides it looks like you got a good group of guys to keep you company."

"You could've called You didn't have to come all the way here."

"Yeah I did. I had to come see where my sister was sleeping and make sure she didn't shack up with a bunch of serial killers."

"They're star players for Duke basketball, hardly serial killer material."

"The cocky ones are the people you have to look out for little sis. So where is this boyfriend" her brother said not really believing she would refer to anyone as that since Felix and he also took notice she didn't say it herself.

"He's getting dressed. I'll go get him so my guys can formally meet."

She walked back to Lucas' room and peaked in to see he was laying on his bed against his headboard and writing away in that journal of his.

"Dear diary, I asked the prettiest girl from school to go steady" she said jokingly. His head shot up and a smile displayed within seconds. She walked over to the bed and crawled up his legs to once again take her seat in his lap. That was after all her favorite place.

"I thought you left."

"Well big bro decided to flake. He just wanted to come see where I was laying my head at and meet the new boyfriend."

Lucas smiled at his title and got chills as her lips brushed his neck and her hips began to sway in his lap. He tried to push her off so they wouldn't start something with her brother right outside.

"Come on Brooke, not right now. Your brother is waiting."

"He can wait."

She tried again and Lucas pushed her away once more making sure to tickle her a little so she'd back off.

"You're no fun. I see making you my boyfriend changed you Broody."

"Only for the better Pretty Girl. So I guess this means I get to have you for the day."

"That's right, so I don't know about you but even though it's chilly outside I'm itching to get into a bathing suit and hit a hot tub or a pool or something where I can get all wet."

"I got something else we could do for that" Lucas said walking to his girl and pinning her against the bed before his lips softly pushed onto the skin of her neck. His hands rose to her hips and she let out a soft giggle. Her arms were wrapping around his neck when they heard a bang on the door.

"Hey no mattress tag when big bro is in the building Brooke."

Brooke groaned from her brothers comments. He knew her all too well.

"See, told you. Let's get out there and the sooner we get this over with the sooner I can see this body in a certain bikini that I can't wait to see."

"Ohh I say we do some shopping first then hit the town."

"Whatever you want Pretty Girl."

"Right answer."

Brooke kissed him once more but before it could deepen her brothers voice rang through the door again.

"Still out here!"

The door opened and RJ was met with one of those evil glares that Brooke normally throws when he or Rachel pulls a cock block.

"So Lucas is it?"

RJ extended his hand for Lucas to shake and Lucas was a little surprised but rolled out of the bed none the less. RJ seemed kind of cool.

"Yeah that's me."

"So I hear you and my sis are exclusive huh, well whatever you did to put that smile on her face, and trust me I don't wanna know, but whatever it was I'm glad. I was beginning to think the girl was gonna slit her wrists before she met you."

"Please, Felix is so not worth me doing any damage to this body."

"And what a fine body it is ma'." Skills said leaning against the doorway.

"Thanks Skills, so I guess I'll talk to you later?"

"Of course Brookie, I'll call you later. Oh and to the three of you, nothing had better happen to my baby sister."

They could all tell RJ was serious but they could respect a brothers love of his very wild little sister. Brooke looked like she was going to blush. These were the moments they didn't get to have very often. These were the moments for normal people, not at all like Brooke and RJ. Their lives were marred with dark secrets that made it necessary for them to keep people at arm's length. On the outside they were attractive, fun loving crazy wild people but on the inside they hid their shattered hearts and devious mannerisms. Brooke allowed this moment to last as her big brother did a once over for the boyfriend and joked about lighter things now because she had a feeling things wouldn't be so bright and shiny later. RJ left a few minutes later leaving a semi depressed Brooke to be cheered up by her band of bad boys.

"Let's get it goin', I'm ready to get into somethin'."

"Hey skills?"

"Yes baby."

"How do you feel about hitting up a hot tub instead. I know a place that's got an indoor pool, hot tub and all the free drinks you could want."

"I'll go get my stuff, who's car we takin'?" Nathan asked.

"I was thinking we should take mine. Less chance of getting pulled over."

"Das right, I aint got a chance to ride in the Brooke mobile yet. What you say we throw in on gas?"

"Sounds good to me. I need to head to a mall first. Cool with you Boyfriend and crew?"

They answered back yes and the plan was set. On the way put the door Brooke caught sight of a scowling Peyton. Brooke was not one to ever back down when it came to other people so in hind sight it probably was more about asserting her authority. In her most bubbly voice she called her over and bounced to meet her midway past her car.

"Peyton! Hey what are you doing here?"

"I was just-"

"Never mind that, how would you like to come with us?"

"Where you guys going?"

"To the mall and then to the cool private pool/hot tub, and then ...wherever the night takes us."

The guys made it outside and caught the tail end of her offer. Nathan and Skills both shot Lucas a look of 'you better go tell her no' kind of look. They all knew if Peyton came it was going to be a weird awkward night and no one wanted that.

"Uh Brook babe I'm sure Peyton has things she needs to do."

"No. I'm free."

With that all three guys did a quiet but collective groan of disappointment.

"Great, you can hop in with us. Skills you ride up front with me."

Lucas shot Skills and Nathan a WTF look after he watched Brooke lead Peyton to the car. Why the hell was anyone sitting in the front seat that wasn't her boyfriend which, unless he missed a step, was him but so as to not add to already odd atmosphere he walked behind the girls. He quickly pushed Nathan in front of him so he'd have to sit next to Peyton. You could've cut yourself on the sharp look Nathan gave him. They were in mid internal twin conversation with Lucas begging his brother to help him out when Brooke walked up and patted them both on the back.

"What's takin' so long ladies."

"Uhhh nothing Brookie, I was just about to slide in and sit next to Peyt."

Nathan said forcibly as if someone was stabbing him in the neck to say it. He wasn't Peyton's biggest fan and he was definitely not a big fan with being in between Lucas and Peyton. He squeezed in leaving Brooke to lean on her door and grin at Lucas.

"So what the hell is this about, did I do something worthy of punishment."

"No boyfriend, this is not a punishment, it's a test. Hope you pass."

Brooke blew a visibly annoyed Lucas a kiss and fell into the driver's seat and flashed a smile at Skills.

* * *

><p>So that was chapte five hoped you all liked it. I know some of you will go 'what is Brooke up to inviting Peyton?' You'll see next update. Also if you guys are wondering what Brooke's secrect is you don't have too much more to wait so keep up with the updating!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Alright people July 4th cookout is well underway and for those of you state side I hope you smell that good old fashioned Bar-B-Que! I'm literally in between flipping burgers on the girl and felt since this was already done I could spare a few minutes and post it. So for those of you who have taken to my other story MINE please forgive me it may be a while for an update since I like to be a few chapters ahead when I post and it was only meant to be a oneshot but it was so well liked I'm going to have to add more. This one may also skip a week or so on updates since I got real lazy and have pretty much caught up with what I already have written. All I can say is that this story along with the other (Love's Regret) will go on for a while. Now I know some of you were wondering what Brooke's big, bad, dark secret is so as promised the wait wasn't too long. This chapter goes into detail and will show you more of the dynamic in the Davis Family and also the cracks in Brucas relationship. Don't hate me for this one. I promise it'll get better for Brookie. With that said Read on Party People!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

The group headed to the mall first and all the way Skills and Brooke sang the words for Kings of Leon, Sex on Fire. Brooke was pretty impressed by Skills' wide range of music. Neither paid too much attention to the incredibly quiet backseat that held the three most uncomfortable people in the world. Lucas looking everywhere but at Peyton, Peyton looking only at Lucas and Nathan looking straight ahead. When they got there Nathan almost pushed Skills into the windshield to get out the back seat leaving Peyton and Lucas in the backseat. He quickly got out of Brooke's side and once out he started to walk away. He had to admit he was kind of pissed. He figured if they were in a relationship the games would stop but it seemed like she was now taking things to another level, a sick level. He made it to the doors of the mall and made his way to the music store. Nathan was already at the food court and Skills and Brooke weren't far behind. Brooke had somehow jumped onto his back and demanded she get a queens entrance into the mall. Once inside she looked back to see Peyton walking in and making her way to the same music shop Lucas was. Brooke surveyed the scene through the windows as he looked up to see Peyton coming in and to her surprise he looked pissed. Skills put Brooke down at the food court and they joined Nathan who was already enjoying a slice of pizza.

"So ma' you gonna tell us why you invited Luke's Ex to join us, and don't tell me it's because you didn't know."

"What, I just want him to feel things out."

"Things like if he wants to be with Peyton or with you" Nathan asked.

"Is that so terrible. People who are over their ex's usually don't say they still have feelings for them."

"That dumb ass said that? Have I taught that boy nothin', look baby girl, Lucas was all kinds of messed up when Peyton broke his heart-"

"Yeah, Lucas just had a hard time, had a problem wirh letting her go because to him, they were true love always or some stupid shit like that."

"Had or has?"

"Whatcha' mean?"

"I mean has a problem or had a problem with letting her go?"

"Let me put it to you this way ma', that boy hasn't had a smile on his face since before they broke up, and I damn near see him smilin' everyday."

"Thanks Skills but, I'm not so sure he's ready to move on" Brooke said shooting them both a smile and them leaving to go hit up Swim U, her favorite swimwear store. Nathan and Skills looked after her and then looked at each other.

"I don't know about you, but ya' brotha better not screw dis up. I do NOT want him back with Peyton's boney ass."

"I agree but what can we do? if Brooke says he's still got the hots for Peyton we may not have a choice."

"I don't care, all I know is if he get back wit her, I'm gettin' with Brooke's fine, rich, sexy ass."

They both had a laugh and continued to discuss the situation. Meanwhile Lucas was trying his best to tune out Peyton's whinning.

"She invited me Luke."

"You didn't have to accept."

"It would've been rude."

"No, what's rude is that you seem to be going out of your way to ruin my relationship. What the hell were you doing outside my apartment anyway?"

"I was-"

"You know what I don't care cause this little game is done."

Lucas took a step back and put his hands up but Peyton only followed when he started to walk away.

"I'm not the one playing the game Luke. I didn't just try and push you to your ex for fun."

Lucas continued walking around aimlessly, being this close to Peyton always made his mind unfocused.

"She's only doing this because she thinks that there's still something between us."

"Is there?"

Lucas spun around, now knowing what he needed to say. He needed to make it clear to her that there was no way in hell he'd give Brooke up to be with her.

"No Peyton. The only thing that we have is a ton of regrets."

"I regret cheating on you and saying no when you asked me to marry you."

"Funny, the only regret I have is that I ever wasted my time on you."

He backed away leaving a wounded Peyton to try to blink back her tears. She didn't want to admit it yet but Lucas was done. He had made his choice but being Peyton Sawyer, she never knew when to quit. Lucas started to walk around the mall in search of the girl who had made that awkward moment with Peyton possible and when he saw her going into a dressing room at Swim U, he walked in and called her name. She simply turned and walked into the dressing room when she saw the pissed look on his face and he followed. She was going to hear him out and know that her game playing was going to stop if she wanted to be with him. He wasn't in any mood to play but the minute he stepped foot into that dressing room he saw she had other ideas. She had already taken off her jeans and was about to put on a black bikini that hung in front of the full length mirror. He walked in and closed the door behind him and sat on the bench and watched her. Her back was to him but she was looking into his eyes through the mirror as she raised the shirt over her head. She turned around and threw it softly at him and smiled.

"Don't think a smile is going to get you out of this one."

"Will this?" She asked as she straddled him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her lips looked so soft and kissable but Lucas fought his urges to do what came naturally when Brooke was half naked and in his lap. She leaned forward to place her lips on his and when he didn't take the bait she kicked it up to the next level. She pressed her lower region into his lap and began to move very slowly in his lap, enticing him to react. When he didn't it only frustrated her. His face remained void of expression and he never once raised his hands to her hips like he usually did. She took this as defeat, for the first time ever, and leaned back and waited for the fall out. She huffed and began to get up from his lap but he caught her by her hips and pulled her back down into his lap. She refused to look at his and he knew she was just doing this because he was mad so she was mad that he was mad.

"Brooke...baby what the hell was that about?"

She didn't answer, she simply looked anywhere but at him.

"Brooke...come on talk to me."

She still didn't speak. He placed his finger and thumb on either side of her chin and gently moved her face to make her look at him. She already had that pout on her face that he had grown to love. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips and he could feel her lowering her defenses when she kissed him back. He pulled back and continued.

"Pretty Girl, tell me why on earth you would invite Peyton."

"I did it because...because you still love her and before I get too far into this, I want you to be sure I am what you want."

She looked so vulnerable, so sweet perched on his lap and displaying her insecurity. He chuckled a little at how ridiculous she was to even question him wanting to be with her. She took it as him laughing at her. She tried to get up again but he quickly claimed her hips in his grip again and pulled her right back down. His lips found that spot on her neck that makes her give in to him and he spoke as his hands roamed her body, not missing any of the soft moans she let out as his hands cupped her breast.

"Brooke, do you have any idea how crazy you make me. I don't think there is another woman out there that can make me feel so...so..."

"Horny?"

"Alive."

He kissed her again, this time deepening the kiss enough to take her breath away. He stood with her still in his lap and turned so he could press her into the nearest wall and make her feel just how much he wanted her and only her. Her back made a thud against the wall as he pushed her against it, making no room for her to get away. He wanted to make love to her right there and he knew with the way she was grinding on him she wouldn't object. So he did what came natural, he slid her panties to the side as she undid his pants and pushed them and his boxers down far enough so she could free the part of him that she ached for.

"Condom" he breathed out in between kisses.

"Pill" she answered not really wanting him to stop. So with that one word he decided to abandon all thought as he sunk into her. Her teeth sunk into his shoulder to muffle her moans and she did so making sure to leave her mark on him. He knew it but didn't care. He wanted her to want him enough to claim him. He pumped into her a few times, each time harder than the last. He wanted her to let out an involuntary scream of passion, just once so he knew he had that power and with the hardest one she unlatched her teeth and screamed as she came. Both were surprised he could make her cum so easily or that quickly. He continued to push his way in and pull out as her arms wrapped around his neck to support herself. His fingers were almost embedded into the skin of her hips and he couldn't think of any other time he had ever been with her that felt this good. Every time with her felt like the first time. Not wanting to end their moment too fast he slowed down, stroking her insides with his hardened member. He felt another clinch and if he hadn't had some control he would've come right there but he still wasn't ready. He buried his face into the crook of her neck when she leaned her head back on the wall. He sucked and bit at her neck almost to the point of pain but she didn't stop him. He fucked her up against that dressing room wall for at least a good fifteen minutes and made her cum a total of three times before he let go of his own release. They stayed leaned against that wall for a few moments till they both came down from their euphoric high.

"Did that feel like I could ever want anyone else Pretty Girl" he asked as he backed up from the wall and placing her back on her feet. She smiled her dimple smile and then leaned up and kissed him quickly on the lips and then walked around him to put her clothes back on. Once out of his sight she dropped her smile, knowing that their little tryst in the dressing room did nothing to alleviate her fears of him leaving her once he found out just how damaged she was.

"So boyfriend I promise to apologize to you later for bringing your ex if you promise me that you won't be like all the rest of the other guys I've ever dated."

"I promise."

She turned around and smiled at him again earning her very own until the store clerk came knocking.

"Not that I don't condone dressing room sex but you guys might want to get going. We need the dressing room."  
>Neither had realized that the young woman had seen him go back there and had no doubt heard the commotion and figured out what it was they were doing. Both stifled a laugh as they exited the room.<p>

"Thanks" Lucas said as they walked past. The girl was pretty much eye fucking him while she licked her lips but Brooke didn't really care. He was hers', and he had the bite marks to prove it. Once they left the store Brooke decided she was in the mood for some alone time with her boyfriend. The very thought creeped her out but if she really wanted things to work, and she did, she was going to have to connect to him on more than just a sexual level. Sex was something they had no problem with. She tugged on his arm as they walked down to the food court and he turned to see her devious smile.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours Pretty Girl?"  
>Lucas opened his phone to call his brother when he saw he had several missed calls and a text from Skills asking where he was at. He called Skills to tell him but Skills spoke first<p>

"Where the hell you been at, oh Hold that thought..." Lucas could hear him laughing with someone else in the background.

"Why what's up?"

"Well Peyton called Bevin and Bevin is here and pissed at you, me and Nathan because she called her all cryin' and shit and well, we left."

"You left?"

"Yeah, we ran into Jake and he's takin' us with him to this club type place. What is it again, oh yeah a country club."

"Since when does Jake go to country clubs?"

"Since he started dating this fine ass girl named Nikki. So we'll catch up with you later. Tell my baby mama to behave herself."

"As if she could."

"I know right. We'll call you later when we bout to leave."

Lucas hung up he went to looking back at Brooke who seemed to be happy about being ditched.

"Your smiling way too much to be thinking anything good."

"I was thinking...I want to spend some time with you. Not just on a physical level but like really get to know you."

Lucas was a little surprised.

"What did you have in mind?"

"What if I asked you to take me someplace that's special to you? Where would you take me?"

Lucas looked and thought for a moment till a smile etched on his face.

"I have the perfect place."

"Good, then let's get going to this special place Boyfriend."

Brooke leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his lips and then led him away holding his hand. Peyton again had been doing her stalker thing and watched as they left. 'How nice of Brooke to invite me and then ditch me without seeing if I had a ride'

Peyton thought. She followed behind them close to see where they were going and got in the car with Bevin and demanded she follow Brooke's car. Bevin really not wanting to did as she was told. They followed them all the way to some secluded woods area. This was the outlook. People could go up there and see the most gorgeous natural view ever. It was so quiet out there that someone could actually go there and get themselves together. Lucas got out the car and Brooke soon followed. She noticed his eyes were glued to the scenery as he walked to the edge of the cliff. Brooke joined him after he held out his hand for her and smiled that Scott smile that was growing on her.

"So tell me about this place, why is it special to you?"

"My Uncle Keith brought me to this place. When he was helping me and Nathan move up here he took us here. He said this was the place he'd come to think, to cry, to scream, to get centered."

"This is a really nice place, really pretty view."

"I know. Well the first time I won a game, I came here. The first time I failed a test. I came here. The last time I was here was when things went south between me and Petyon. I actually came up here to cry...she broke my heart."

"Her loss, my gain."

"Yeah but at the time I wasn't sure. So when I was up here I told the powers that be or whatever that I wanted to find THE girl for me. I said I wanted a girl who could care about me and none of my faults would matter. I could just be myself."

Brooke smiled at the thought of him describing what he felt was her.

"Brooke I know this is still new for us but I really want you to know how much I want this to work for us."

"I do too. More than you know."

She pulled him back by the hand to her car and pushed him up on her hood. He sat and scooted back for her to hop on with him and sit between his legs. Once she was there, she sat in his embrace and just watched the view. The sat there and for the first time they would talk...about everything.

"Tell me about your brother."

"RJ is the best. He's been there for me so many times that it just seems like he should have an S on his chest or something. RJ was the kind of kid growing up that anyone could like or want to be like. He's sweet, smart, cute and cunning."

"Male version of you huh?"

"Something like that."

"You remember when we were back at the cabin when you said you and Rachel knew us but not from school?'

"Yeah?"

"I was just curious as to what you meant by that."

"Well...just so you know we were totally not perving on you or anything but, when we first moved to town..."

"Yeah.." he said to urge her on.

"We were driving around Tree Hill and happened across you and Nathan playing a game of one on one at the River Court."

"And?"

"And we thought you two were pretty hot so for the next couple weeks after that we kinda went back a few times and then when we started school we saw you two once or twice but for the most part we skipped. That's why you two barely knew about us."

Lucas thought her remarks over but soon started to smirk. Brooke could feel the smirk form on his face as he started to shake with laughter.

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just I kind of wish you would've made yourself known back then."

"Weren't you with Peyton?"

"I was but...one look at you and I would've changed my mind."

"Is that so Boyfriend. I don't know if I would've wanted to come to Tree Hill and be branded as the home-wrecking whore."

"I wouldn't have let that happen."

"Like you could control it."

"I could, back in the day I was Mr. popular."

"I know. You should've heard some of the things Rachel said she would've done to you if she had the chance."

"And what would you have done?"

"Nothing PG."

"How about now?" he asked, his voice growing husky with lust.

"Down boy. I'm not done talking."

"If you say so. Okay well, how about we talk about what you like to do? Besides stalk star high school basketball players."

"I like to dance. It's why I became a cheerleader. I like to draw-"

"You draw?"

"Yeah, clothes though, no portraits."

"I'd like to see them."

"Well next time you're in Tree Hill just ask."

"What's your middle name?"

"Penelope. Yours?"

"I hate it."

"I know you hate a lot of stuff but come on what is it?"

"Eugene."

Brooke paused for a moment and then erupted in laughter.

"Okay, okay you can stop laughing."

"I'm sorry boyfriend. I got to meet the woman who thought it was cute to name her son Eugene."

"She named me Lucas, Eugene is a family name."

"What's Nathan's?"

"Royal."

"Not bad."

"Yeah well our Father got to name him. Also a family name."

"I think you're too cute for it to matter what your middle name is" she said sweetly kissing the top of his hand.

"Gee thanks" he said back sarcastically.

"Where do you want to go for the summer Boyfriend?"

"I thought you said Vegas?"

"I know but that was before we were you know, together. If you want to go someplace different-"

"Vegas is fine babe. As long as I get to be with you."

She snuggled back into him. She was actually buying into the sappiest of sappy moments without the urge to gag. Was it possible Rachel was right, was it possible for her to be normal with Lucas even with all the dark stuff that was chipping away at her soul. Could she really be happy. In that moment she would have said yes but sadly their time of trial by fire was coming...literally.

* * *

><p>The past weekend had been a good one for Lucas. He official had Brooke all to himself. With their newfound closeness Lucas was more than excited to bring his now girlfriend to Mouth's wedding to Millie that upcoming weekend so he asked her to come as his date and of course she said yes. The minute she left his sight to go home he missed her, and if she was honest with herself she missed him too. Brooke had now been home exactly four days, Lucas had been counting. All he had to do was suffer one more day and his Pretty Girl would be back in his arms. He had finished a few of his papers for finals and got the urge to hear her raspy voice.<p>

"Hello"

"I'm sitting in my apartment right now and I can't stop thinking about you, any remedy for that?"

Brooke chuckled on the other end, smiling about how adorable her boyfriend was sometimes.

"What are you doing right now Pretty Girl?"

"I'm just sitting in my room, reading, missing you."

"Is that so. Well I was wondering about that problem, what can I do to not miss you so bad?"

"Yeah, you could do what I always do."

"And what's that?"

"I like to lock myself up in my room..." she said sultry like.

"Uhh huh." Lucas said leaning back in his bed till he was right up against his head board.

"...And then I like to turn off all the lights..." she said sending tingles up his spine

"Yeah."

"And then I like to slowly take off almost all my clothes, leaving just my panties" she said stripping down.

"Why just the panties Pretty Girl?"

"Because I like to pretend that you are taking those off."

Lucas let out a groan that Brooke knew what he was probably doing to himself. She had to admit it kind of turned her on when he'd call like this, all hot and bothered for a little phone sex.

"Then what?"

"Then I get on my bed and lay in between all my pillows and then I lay back and slowly run my hand down my body, still pretending it's you."

"God I wish I was there."

"Me too Broody."

"So when you think about me you want to do what?"

"I want to touch this part of my body that gets all wet and slippery thinking about you."

"Really?"

"Uhh Huh. Then I slide my hand down into my panties and start teasing myself like I know you would."

"Oh yeah."

"Then when I can't take it anymore...I slide one finger in."

"Damn baby. I can almost feel how wet you are."

"You know I can get soaking wet for you Broody."

"Baby tell me how much you want me right now."

"God Broody I..mmmmn...I want you so bad right now."

Then there was a banging on her door followed by Rachel's voice.

"Skankerella, get your ass out of there, we need to get going!"

Brooke let out a frustrated groan, knowing she was going to have to stop. She heard Lucas laugh on the other end, knowing she was just as sexually frustrated as he was.

"It's okay Pretty Girl, we'll finish later. Where you and Rach off to?"

"A party at Felix's house."

He cringed that the sound of that assholes name.

"Do you really have to go, I mean-"

"Broody, don't start. You know you're my one and only."

"I know but that doesn't stop me from hating you being anywhere near him."

"Think of it this way, it's less than twenty four hours before you get to get the real thing. Oh what time is the wedding Saturday?"

"It's at three. What time you getting here tomorrow?"

"Well Rachel is gonna sleep over tonight so we'll probably skip the last day anyway and start driving maybe mid morning, depends on how drunk I get tonight."

"I don't know if I like my girlfriend getting drunk at a party without me."

"Don't worry Broody, I'm, sure I can manage to stay a good girl till tomorrow."

"Slutzilla, get your ass in gear. I need to hit the mall before we come back and get ready!" They both could hear through her door.

"Go on and have fun. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya tomorrow. Bye Broody."

"Bye Pretty Girl."

He hung up and groaned in frustration again realizing he still had the hard on from listening to her pleasure herself on the phone. It was going to be a long night but at least he'd have her tomorrow.

* * *

><p>It was Friday morning and RJ was busy with his school work when a thought of his sister entered his mind. Brooke and Lucas seemed so happy RJ thought. He was happy his little sister was finally opening her heart to someone. It always seemed her relationship with Felix was based more on physical than emotional. He was really happy for her and even Rachel who seemed to hang on to the other twin a little too long but he knew better than anyone neither were as disconnected from wanting love as they appeared. He remembered how Brooke use to be when their mother was still alive, before their father crossed the line. He was busy working on a paper in the libray when he felt his phone vibrate.<p>

"Hello?"

"Son. Glad you could finally answer."

"Not now Dad I'm busy with school okay."

"You make time now son or you know how testy I get. Look I need you to track down that sister of yours."

"Why?"

"I need her for a function and-"

"No."

"What do you mean no."

"I mean no. She's avoiding you for a reason and come to think of it, it better not be for the reason I think it is."

"Calm down. Damn you seem to have gotten your weak resolve from that mother of yours."

"Don't you dare talk about her you sick son of a bitch" he said a little too loud in the quiet stacks of the library.

"Don't you talk to me like that. You forget who is paying your tuition son."

"No Dad I didn't but you seem to forget our little agreement. If I find out you've been using Brooke again so help me god I will-"

"You will do nothing son, besides...Brooke's a big girl."

His father hung up the phone and RJ got that sinking feeling, the feeling like he hadn't done his job as her protector. Somehow he knew he needed to get to her and fast. He started with her phone and then Rachel's phone and decided since it was still early he'd just leave a message and call her when he got out of class. He was worried though. Whenever his father came calling it only meant trouble, mostly for Brooke.

* * *

><p>The next day came and Lucas immediately woke up realizing she didn't call him back last night. He went to grab his phone and dialed her number. When the line picked up he was all set to hear her voice but instead heard the voice of a man, who sounded like he was just waking up and then the line went dead. He tried to call it again but it kept going to voicemail. He tried to not get upset so instead he called Rachel's phone.<p>

"Hello."

Lucas could tell something was up with her by her voice.

"Rachel where's Brooke?"

"Lucas I can't talk right now."

"No Rachel you tell me why the hell some guy was answering her phone."

"He had it. Shit."

"What the hell is going on Rachel? Did she sleep with Felix again!"

"No, no, Felix-"

"Rachel did she leave the party to go hook up with him or not."

"Lucas calm down-"

"Whatever Rachel. Tell her not to bother about this weekend or any other weekend."

Lucas hung up knowing that this was going to be a bad day. He got out of bed and showered fully expecting to see a missed call, voicemail or text from Brooke but there was nothing. He went throughout his day waiting to hear from her but he guessed she listened to what he told Rachel because she hadn't tried to contact him all day. Maybe it was over. He was glad because he deserved better than some sex crazed girl cheating on him with her douche bag ex. It was now night and he had fought the urge to communicate with her all day until his resolve broke. He texted her, wanting her to know that she had screwed up, real bad and she that she had lost him now.

_just so you know, u fucked up and even since you couldn't be bothered to call i'm done. sad part is i would've forgiven you._

He sent the message and tossed his phone over to his side and closed his eyes, readying for sleep till his phone started ringing. He let it ring and ring and ring till he went to sleep to it's annoying sounds. He woke up the next moring and got ready to go to the wedding solo. He looked and saw all the missed calls last night had been from Rachel. He cleared them all thinking it a little odd she'd call from Rachel's phone. It was noon when he showed up to Mouth's and saw the guy was a mess. The ceremony was beautiful. The vows were so sweet and full of love and Lucas seemed to feel a little more empty. The whole time Peyton had watched him with her forlorn loving eyes and when she had her chance she went for it. While the bride and groom and all the couples shared a dance he slipped out to the balcony of the hotel to get some fresh air. He looked at his phone and saw there were five missed calls from Rachel since the wedding and three from RJ. He was about to call RJ back when Peyton appeared and hugged him. He was weak. He was heartbroken. She actually looked beautiful in her green knee length dress and he felt like he needed a hug.

"I heard about Brooke."

"How did you-"

"Nathan was telling Skills and I over-heard. I know it may seem bad now but-"

"Save the pep talk please. I've been through this before."

Peyton recoiled and looked as if he had slapped her in the face.

"Look Lucas, even though you were a super ass the last time we spoke I wanted to come out here and-"

"And what Peyton. What did you think would happen? That I'd just let you back in because Brooke broke my heart."

Peyton's mouth dropped open. She hadn't thought he actually loved the girl.

"Luke I'm sorry. I-"

She was cut off with his lips crashing to hers'. She hadn't expected such a passionate kiss so soon. She felt his hands slipping down her back and his grip tightened once he was to her hips. He pulled away to regain his breath to see a still breathless Peyton with her eyes shut.

"I can't do this."

Her eyes shot open and seem to beg for him to continue when he let go and walked back in to the ballroom with Peyton following close behind. He made his way out of the hotel and back to his apartment alone. When he pulled up he was taken aback to see a figure sitting by the door. He assumed it was Brooke but when he got close he saw it was Rachel. She looked like she was crying.

"Rachel?"

Her head shot up and a look of fury and tears looked back at him.

"What the hell Lucas!"

"What?"

"Have you seen her?"

"Seen who?"

"You're girlfriend asshole! Has she tried to call you?"

"No, just you and RJ I guess. Just call her pho-"

His words were cut short when Rachel tossed a partially destroyed phone at him. He didn't know what it was at first but the he recognized it and soon felt like the world bottomed out.

"Where...who-"

"She's missing and I'm afraid-"

The lights from RJ's camero illuminated the apartment door and Rachel took off to his car.

"Did you find her?"

The urgency in her voice made Lucas afraid but the moment he saw RJ's face, he was petrified when RJ nodded 'no'.

"Did he see her?"

"No" Rachel said shaking her head and began to cry again.

"What's going on, RJ?"

The two looked at each other and then back to Lucas who seemed to be chomping at the bit to hear why his girlfriend was MIA.

"Okay you two are really scaring me right now, tell me what's going on!"

Rachel stepped forward trying her best to stifle her sobs and speak.

"We got back from the part pretty late so we slept in since we were going to skip anyway. Yesterday we were getting ready to go to drive down when her dad came home. He told her to get ready and to pack an overnight bag because they were leaving for a function."

Lucas looked at RJ who seemed to be staring angrily off into space.

"She told him no, that we were going to Duke for the weekend. He kicked me out and forced her to go Luke. She didn't want to go." Lucas watched as she broke down trying to get her point across.

"Rachel-"

"Let her finish Luke."

"I followed them to this mansion outside of Tree Hill. He took her inside and ...and ...he pushed her off on some huge muscular guy and he grabbed her and dragged her to the back. I walked around to the back and saw...I saw..." she could bear to say it at first but she managed to get it all out. She told Lucas that the man had forced Brooke onto a bed in the pool house around back and he was about to rape her. She was screaming and kicking and managed to hit the guy one good time but it only pissed him off. Rachel could hear the crack as the guy back handed Brooke across the cheek and the heart wrenching scream that followed. Rachel took off full speed and jumped on the guys back and he was surprised enough so Brooke could fight her way from underneath him and ran. Rachel tried to catch up to her but Brooke was gone. She was afraid of what she might do, considering the last time something like this happened. RJ's face was the picture of anger and pain. He was worried for his baby sister. This time she had been lucky but last time...last time he had to talk her down for a ledge before she jumped. She had told him she couldn't bear to be in her own skin after being raped. He feared for her state of mind and but mostly he was afraid because last time he almost didn't make it in time. What if he was too late this time? Lucas on the other hand thought only of Brooke and that he had to get to her, had to find her.

"So after I talked to you and you said that asshole had her phone I went back to get it and her purse. You know what that son of a bitch had the nerve to say? He said he ought to press charges on her for hitting him and me for attacking him. That asshole."

"Remind me to go find him after we find her."

Rachel looked over at a shell shocked Lucas still taking it all in.

"Lucas. She wanted to tell you about it. She was afraid that...that you'd not want to be with her."

"How long Rachel?"

"She hadn't went on any...dates…not for a while. She didn't want to this time. Richard just came in and she didn't have a choice Luke. She didn't have a choice."

Rachel was close to breaking down again when RJ's arm held her close.

"The weekends when she didn't show up or call..."

"Her Dad had thrown her down the stairs when she refused to go with him on one of his business functions."

RJ's head shot up. He hadn't heard about that.

"Why the hell didn't you call me Rachel. You know my father-"

"She begged me not to! She said to just take her to your father's doctor to make sure she didn't break anything and to never say a word. I wanted to!"

"You should've called Rach. You should've called."

Rachel looked away, trying to blink away her tears. Lucas looked at the two and then started to make his way to his car.

"Lucas man where are you going, I've checked all over campus!"

"I'm gonna go look for her, if I don't call you back in an hour call the police."

"Lucas we can't, they'll just call my dad! I can't let him get anywhere near her again."

"Fine. Rachel call Skills then. His uncle is a Sherriff, he'll help but wait an hour. I wanna check some place first."

"Where are you going?"

"Someplace special."

If you asked him what he was thinking right at that moment he couldn't tell you. All of the thoughts that were going through his mind were so jumbled he could barely focus on the road. The one thing he could make out was Brooke's face. He didn't mean for it to but his mind started to create the pictures in his head that accompanied the horrible story he had just been told. He wanted to throw up at the thought of some guy forcing himself on his Pretty Girl and there was nothing he could've done to stop it. He was mad at himself. He was angry with the son of a bitch that hurt Brooke but he knew he had to find her. He may not have known about what happened the last time she disappeared but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was really wrong and he needed to find her now. Lucas knew once he did he'd feel a lot better having her in his arms but most of all he knew once she was there he was never letting her go. Never again.

* * *

><p>I know, I know. Pretty emotional stuff. But there it is. Brooke's secret is her father treated her like a cal girl. You'll have to keep reading to find out why and how it all started but for now I know I am so horrible for leaving it like this but keep in mind I have like three chapters ahead of this so it was already a done deal. Anywho I hope you guys have a great and safe weekend and be a DW Not I.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

okay so we knew I was lazy as I said before so I hope you guys weren't surpised to not get an update yesterday. Anyway heres the next update. Hope you guys like it. Me own anything of OTH, hell no.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Lucas made his way down the dark road hoping to find her in his special place. When he got there he cut the engine and got out. First he listened for any sounds and when there was nothing but rustled leaves he started to call out for her.

"Brooke!... Baby if you're here say something!... Brooke Please!"

As Lucas called out into the empty night he felt something move behind him. It wasn't like he was touched he could just feel it. He could feel her. Then he spun around he saw her. Even in the dark he could see her dress was torn. The moon light shown on her soft skin. She looked like she had been through hell. He walked to her and scooped her up, happy she was once again in his arms. Her body was trembling in his embrace and he cursed her father and the man that did this to her. He wanted to kill them both right then. It wasn't till she wrapped her arms around him did he realize she was speaking.

"I knew you'd find me."

He sadly smiled wishing he had only answered his phone sooner.

"Of course Pretty Girl."

She detected the sadness in his voice and she knew...he knew her secret.

"You know don't you" she asked tightening her grip on his waist. She didn't want to let go.

"I know I'm glad you're in my arms."

"Lucas..." her weak sob broke his heart. He wanted to take her pain away and just fast forward to where everything was okay but he knew it wasn't possible.

"Hey don't worry. I'm gonna take you back to my place, you're staying with me. Okay?"

He felt her nod in agreement and walked her back to the car. He called RJ while on the way back to let him know he found her. He could hear the breathes they all let out when they realized she was okay. When they pulled up she was hesitant to get out. She could feel her face throbbing from where that asshole hit her and she could feel the dull pain in her arm from where her father had grabbed her. Lucas looked over, sensing her hesitance and reached in the back and handed her his jacket.

"Here. Put this on and we'll go inside."

"Lucas, does everyone know?"

"No baby, just me."

She tried her best to shoot him a smile but her face hurt a little too much. Once inside Rachel jumped up from the couch and practically knocked her over when she hugged her. It was then both Lucas and RJ saw the bruise on her cheek.

"Oh my god Brooke! Where the hell have you been skank, you scared me half to death!"

"I caught a ride up here on a bus. I'm sorry I ran from you."

"Hey Brookie it's okay. I had a feeling you'd head up here to him anyway."

Rj was next and pushed Rachel aside to embrace his sister.

"Why didn't you call me, you had me about to go and kill somebody?"

His embrace was tight and hurt a little and they all noticed her wince in pain. She hadn't realized it yet but when the guy threw her on the bed she must've caught the end of one of the bed posts. Her side was screaming in pain at her but she didn't back away.

"She's staying with me."

"That's a good idea. Do not let my father anywhere near her Luke. I mean it. Rachel you stay here too, just in case we need you to run interference. I'm going to go pay him a visit."

"RJ NO!" Brooke grabbed his arm and stopped him, "Just let it go for now, I don't want him messing with you for this."

"What!" Brooke look what he's doing to you! He doesn't get to just slide on this."

"I mean it RJ, do not go after him."

She let her brother go and walked to Lucas' room and slammed the door. RJ looked to Lucas and then stormed out. Rachel was sitting still on the couch when Skills and Nathan came in.

"Red, baby girl where the hell you been at?"

She didn't speak she just got up and walked to Lucas' room and shut the door behind her. Lucas looked to the door and felt like maybe he should follow but decide against it when he saw the confused look on Skill's face and the less than pleased look on Nathan's.

"Why the hell is she going into your bedroom?" Nathan asked a little bit of jealousy in his tone.

"She's in there with Brooke."

Both men looked at each other thinking Lucas probably took her back.

"So she cheats on you dawg and you already got shorty back in ya' bed. Now nobody loves Brooke Davis like I do but come on man."

"It's not what you think. She didn't cheat."

"I thought you said she had some dude answering her phone?"

"It's complicated. Hey you guys don't mind if she stays with us for a while do you?"

"Come on bro, you know we like Brooke but uh, is there something going on?"

"Yeah cuz if we gotta roll on some fool just say da word."

"No...well yeah but no we're good. Rachel's staying here for a few days too."

"Sounds good to me."

"Me too dawg, so uh you two back at it?"

"Yeah. I was being stupid and assumed some stuff. It's good now. Hey I'm gonna go out for a second. If Brooke or Rachel come out tell em' I'll be right back."

With that Lucas left. He needed to get some air or he was going to punch right into a wall. He made it outside and the air hit his face and all he could do was walk to his car and get in. Thoughts of her father drifted into his mind. How could a father treat his own flesh and blood like that? He hated that he had assumed she was sleeping around on him when in reality she was doing everything she could to stay faithful. He hated Richard Davis and what he had done to Brooke and now he assumed every time she didn't come to see him or the night her father showed up at the beach house and took her he was pushing her onto some guy for sexual gratification like she was nothing. He sat in the car and wanted to drive off but his knuckles gripped the wheel so tight they were white and he knew it was a bad idea to drive as angry as he was right then. Instead he turned the key for his radio to come on and he sat there, trying to calm himself and do away with the images of his girlfriend almost being raped.

Brooke was stretched out on Lucas' bed with Rachel cuddled right behind her.

"I'm so sorry Brookie."

"There's nothing to be sorry about Rach."

"There is. I shouldn't have left, I should've grabbed you and we should've ran or something."

"You showed up when it counted."

"Brooke...did you...did you uh."

"No Rachel I didn't try to kill myself."

Brooke felt Rachel's grip tighten on her.

"I was really scared Brooke. When I ran after you and you disappeared I thought-"

"That since last time I almost jumped off a bridge I might do it this time too. It's okay, I understand."

"Brooke you know I love you right?"

"Of course slut."

"Don't ever leave me okay. You're the only real family I got so...just don't ever leave me okay?"

"I won't. I promise."

The women's attention was drawn to the door when they heard knocking. Skills and Nathan had both grown concerned about what they would find after Rachel disappeared into Lucas' room and he seemed to be so distraught over something but what really worried them was that B. Davis hadn't come out to greet them yet. Nathan had agreed to go in and see and when he started to slowly open the door he saw Rachel's back.

"Hey Rach, Brooke, you guys okay?"

Rachel flipped over and slowly got off the bed but not before she kissed the side of Brooke head and then pushed him out the door, looking back briefly at her friend.

"What's up?"

"What do you mean Nate?"

"I mean everyone looks like someone just died."

"Where's Lucas?"

"He said he'd be right back. Rachel what's going on, first he says that Brooke cheated-"

"She didn't." Rachel piped in quickly.

"Okay but first he was all sad and pissed and now he walked out of here like a zombie."

"Look, I can't tell you details, it's not my info to tell but...just give them some space. She's gonna need him right now and I know she hates it when people hover so just give her space. If she wants you to know...she'll tell you."

Nathan nodded and let the topic go but he couldn't help it when his mind went to worse case scenario. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"So change of subject then, you sleeping in my room?"

"Why do you want me to?"

"Do you want to?"

"You're really good at this game."

"And what game is that" He said running his thumb along her exposed stomach and top of her jeans.

"The game we're playing right now."

"Okay. I admit it. So what?"

"I'd say that it's kind of late and I'm tired but I'm not opposed to a bed buddy for the night."

"Right this way then sexy."

* * *

><p>Lucas had been in his car for over an hour. He made his way back inside. The living room was now empty and dark so he made his way to his room. Any other day he'd come straight in and start undressing himself and her but the moment he opened the door he felt like such a failure as a boyfriend. She hadn't trusted him enough to share what was going on in her life. He hadn't made her feel protected enough. His eyes drape over her skin and saw an angry bruise peeking out from the top of the dress. He walked over to her still figure on the bed and sat down and watched her. She slowly turned over and laid her head in his lap and started to stroke her soft locks.<p>

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry about baby. Your dad is a sick son of a bitch."

There was a quietness that fell over them that Brooke couldn't stand.

"Eventually I have to go back."

"No" he said shaking his head. In his mind there was no way he was going to let her go back to that place, not without him.

"Luke-"

"No Brooke, either you stay with RJ or you stay with me but there is no way I am letting you go back there. He's not going to keep doing this."

"I can't hide forever, he'll find me."

"Let him. I'm still not letting you go."

"He's a sadistic man, he'll come after RJ or Rachel or you. He has people that do whatever he asks and they always find me Luke, always and if I put up a fight he finds a way to make me cave and that is almost always threatening the people I care about. I can't let that happen."

"I'm a big boy Brooke, I can handle whatever he throws at me, as for RJ and Rachel I'm sure they take it to. We all would just as long as we know you're safe. Brooke...did you...I mean I won't be mad if you did but...did you-"

"No. I haven't been to one of my dad's functions since we made it official."

"How often did he make you?"

"More than I care to think about. How can you not be disgusted by me right now?"

"Easy...I love you."

"You can't, I mean I'm nothing but a glorified hooker, I'm disgus-"

"You are mine. I love you and I know this isn't the way I wanted it to go but I needed to say it. I do love you Brooke Davis, I think I have since the first time I saw you bent over with your head in that engine of yours."

"Tell me what you were thinking?"

"I was thinking...you had the sexiest pair of legs and ass I'd ever seen, then you turned around and I saw those lips of yours and then ...then when you came to the car and spoke and right then I knew...I was going to do whatever it took to be with you."

"No guy ever cared enough to do more than hand me a drink and ask if I wanted to go upstairs. That is until you."

"The first time we had sex, did you think I was just another guy?"

"No. I remember leaving that party my Dad took me too and for the first time I was hoping you stuck around."

"I'm glad I did."

"Me too."

"Brooke...baby why didn't you tell me?"

"I….I-I didn't want to tell you and then have you look at me like you couldn't stand me. I know it's pathetic but for the first time in a really long time I felt like I belonged to someone and I was afraid I'd lose you."

She lifted her head to look in his eyes and Lucas felt like he was punched in the gut when he saw her other bruise on her cheek. He readjusted himself to lay down and Brooke cuddled up into his side and laid her head on his chest. She could feel his heart racing and slightly smiled. Her hand traced over his chest where his heart lie and she knew without a doubt that it belonged to her.

"Brooke I need you to know something."

She lifted her head to see his face. She was a little ashamed with the way she looked but she looked into his eyes none the less.

"I want you to know that no matter what I will protect you. No one is ever going to hurt you again, not while I'm around. I love you and I just need you to let me in. Can you do that?"

She allowed her head to fall back to his chest and he felt her nod and then the wetness of her tears as they soaked his shirt. He held on to her for dear life that night. She could feel the pain of her injuries screaming at her but she didn't care. Lucas had his arms around her and he loved her, that was all she thought of as she went to sleep that night.

* * *

><p>The next morning RJ was back at Lucas' apartment door bright and early. The brothers were still asleep when he came knocking but Skills was up. He hadn't gotten too much sleep last night. He recognized that there was definitely a problem and he was going to get answers. He swung the door open and RJ walked in and sat on the couch.<p>

"My sister up yet?"

"Naw, I ain't see her. RJ man what's up?"

RJ wondered if he should say anything, after all Lucas told him last night that his dad was a sheriff but his sick loyalty to the family was like Brooke's. It wasn't about protecting Richard but Brooke. He knew she'd feel sick and violated if the police got involved and started asking questions she'd shut down and then they'd know all about her past. He couldn't do that to her now, not unless she was ready.

"Look Skills I can't go into to detail but I know Brooke cares about you and she'll tell you when she's ready."

Skills was not one to just give up, especially since that was the same tired shit Rachel told Nathan last night.

"Look dawg Baby girl is like family to me, so is Red, even you now but if something went down I want to know. I seen how both of them was lookin' last night and I know something is up. There ain't a time that she ain't been here and I ain't seen her yet. So all I want to know is how bad is it?"

RJ thought his word through carefully. He knew it was a good idea to keep Skills as an ally on this, he just didn't know how useful he would become.

"Like I said I can't get into details, she'll do that but….it's bad. Real bad. I need to head out to work but I need you to do me a favor and tell Nate and Lucas this too. Do not do it in front of the girls though."

Skills nodded and awaited his instructions.

"My dad has got some people looking for Brooke, I'm sure of it. I don't care if it's the police that show up, do not let them take her. As far as you know she isn't even here."

"You got it man."

"Thanks man."

RJ got up and left. He scanned the parking lot on his way out looking for the usual black suburban or van and breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn't been followed.

* * *

><p>RJ returned to his dorm room and found his roommate Elliot getting ready to head out. Most of their things had already been packed so the room was kind of bare now.<p>

"Hey man what's up, haven't seen that hot sister of yours around, where is my future wife anyways?"

"Sorry to break it to you El but she's with her boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? I'm hurt. I thought we had something" Elliot said sarcastically. He was one of the many that had no idea how sick their life was. RJ playfully threw a couch cushion his friends way as he sat down on his couch and took out a black book from his bag.

"Don't you have work man?"

"Yeah but something came up."

"You know Mrs. Craylin is a real ball buster and-"

"I got something important to handle, do me a favor and find Talon and make sure he can cover for me tonight."

"Sure but what's up man? B in trouble?"

He didn't know how right he was. Sure it bugged the shit out of him that most his friends, hell most of the male population loved that girl but in times like these he was glad. He could close ranks around her and protect her and no one would ask questions. It was like she was their crown jewel and everyone threw themselves in harm's way to protect her.

"Naw but speaking of if anyone, and I mean anyone comes looking for her you didn't see her and you haven't seen her."

"Well that's the truth so shouldn't be too hard. What is it this time, she piss off some girlfriend again?"

"No. Look I gotta go, make sure Talon covers tonight."

With that RJ left out leaving behind a mildly concerned Elliot.

* * *

><p>When Lucas woke up, he immediately knew something was wrong. He opened his eyes to see the bed empty. He shot up in fear she had left and someone had grabbed her but his fears were elated when he heard the shower turn on. She must've woken him when she was getting out of bed. He laid back down and closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the running water till he heard the knob turning to cut it off. She emerged out from the bathroom in a towel with her hair in a messy bun. He caught sight of the marks on her body, the one on her side in particular, that she hid last night when she dropped her towel. This should've been a moment we he could get up and hug her from behind and enjoy the feeling of her soft skin against his body before he made love to her but all he wanted to do was hug her and make all the pain go away. She stood at his dresser and brushed out her hair and took notice of the huge purple bruise on her cheek.<p>

"God you're beautiful" was all she heard from behind her. She wanted to turn and smile and crawl into bed with him but somehow she didn't believe his sweet words. Right now she felt disgusting. Right now she felt hideous and it was all Richard Davis' fault. She looked in his drawer and pulled out one of Lucas' T-shirts and a pair of his boxers and rejoined him in bed. She snuggled up to him and he put his arms around her protectively just like he had done last night.

"Can I just stay here forever?"

"Whatever you want Pretty Girl."

"I want to be able to go out and not feel like people are staring at me."

"They won't stare. Nathan and Skills love you like a sister. If anything we might have a problem restraining them once that see you're hurt."

"How did I get so lucky?"

"You didn't get lucky babe, we got lucky. I mean how often is it we find two hot girls on the road that aren't prostitutes or psycho killers."

"I guess you're right. I mean after all I was super sexy in my cheerleading uniform."

"That you were baby. So have you given any thought to what you want to do when you start in the fall?"

"Not a clue. I was just looking forward to being up here with RJ and being away from home. Now I'm just trying to keep it together."

"Don't worry baby, I'm here and you can lean on me anytime."

"Thanks boyfriend."

"You're welcome Pretty girl. You hungry?"

"Yes. I could really go for some bacon, eggs, pancakes and toast."

"I'm not sure we have all that but I can make it a quick run to the store if you want to go back to sleep. I'll wake you up when food's done."

"Sounds good to me."

She rolled over on her stomach still facing him and he simply raised up on his elbow and used the other hand to caress her none bruised cheek. At this angle you couldn't tell she had been hurt at all, she looked like his angel. He leaned down to kiss her but soon thought it a bad idea so he changed his angle and kissed her forehead instead. He didn't want to push her into an uncomfortable zone.

"I love you Pretty Girl. I'll be right back."

She nodded as he got up from the bed and exited his bedroom and shut the door behind him. He was met with the concerned looks of Skills sitting on the couch.

"Hey man you're up early."

He tried to put on a happy face but Skills knew better."

"RJ came by."

And the fake smile he had plastered on disappeared.

"What did he say?"

"He said to talk to you and Nathan. You going out?"

"Yeah, to the store. Brooke is starving and I'm pretty sure we don't have any of the stuff she was asking for."

"Such as?"

"Bacon, eggs, pancakes and toast."

"Dawg I don't even think we have milk in there. Probably just some protein bars and water."

"Yeah I think you're right. So what did RJ say?"

"Just to talk to you and Nate alone. I'll run to the store with you. It's bout time we start getting real food in the kitchen if red and baby mama staying over for a while. Plus you can fill me in on what the hell is going on-"

"Skills-"

"And I don't wanna hear that tired ass bullshit you was sayin' last night or what RJ was sayin' this mornin'."

Lucas nodded his head knowing the minute they left the apartment he'd have to spill.

"You don't mind right?"

"What havin' B Davis fine ass walking around here in her skimpy underwear, naw man I'm good."

Lucas tossed a dish towel at his friend as he went to go knock on his brothers door but heard the familiar sounds of morning sex. Rachel never was one for being quiet. He reframed from knocking and instead went back to his room to grab a shirt and saw Brooke had already fallen asleep. He quietly backed out of the room and before he and Skills left they jotted down a note that they'd be right back.

When Nate finally left the confines of his bedroom in search of something to sustain his energy he found the note.

_Nate,_

_Skills and me went out to stock the fridge back up. Brooke's asleep so you and Rachel keep an eye out for her. Don't let anyone in the apartment. We'll be right back._

_ Lucas_

Nathan tossed the note back on the counter and was about to go grab a glass of water when there was a knock on the door. He went to open it and found a curly haired blonde staring back at him.

"Hey Nate, is Lucas here?"

"No." Nathan tried the short approach and shutting the door but persistent Peyton wouldn't let it play out that way when she grabbed the door.

"Well wait where is he?"

"Out and if you don't mind I was kind of busy."

"Well can you tell I came by."

"Why don't you just call him?"

"I did but he's ignoring my calls. Look I just wanted to talk to him about what happened last night and-"

"What are you talking about?"

"We're kind of on our way getting back together."

"No you're not. Him and Brooke patched things up."

Peyton stood there shocked. He could forgive Brooke for sleeping with someone else but not her.

"Wait, I don't understand. He kissed me last night."

Nathan was a little shocked himself by this and would've kept that last little piece of information to himself if not for the redhead that appeared and slammed the door shut for him.

"What the hell Rach."

"She is seriously about to step on toes she doesn't want to step on and if you think I didn't hear that last part you're mistaken."

Peyton was pissed. She was tired of all these people getting in the way of hers and Luke's happiness so she began beating on the door. Nathan closed his eyes in frustration and was about to open the door when Rachel popped him on the arm and pushed him out of the way. Red headed bitch came face to face with Blonde skank as she would call her, more like nose to nose. Rachel was never one for personal space when she got agitated.

"Look..Peyton is it?"

"Yeah it is" Peyton answered back sharply.

"Look whatever happened between you and Lucas last night is in the past as in yesterday he THOUGHT his girlfriend cheated on him but she DIDN"T so that means now he's back belonging to her which means he if OFF LIMITS. Got it."

"I think I'll let him tell me that." Peyton tried to push inside but Rachel planted her palm into Peyton's chest to back her off and then slowly crossed her arms and displayed a smirk.

"You got some balls blondie but no you won't. Turn your boney ass around and go back to where ever it was you came from and call Lucas next time before you come over and make sure you get an invite."

"This is none of your business."

"Oh it is because I just made it my business. Since I'm staying here for a little while and I sure as hell don't invite you in and Nate sure didn't so that means you sure as hell ain't coming in and you need to leave before my foot finds a home in your ass."

Nathan was a little taken aback with the sweet manner that Rachel had just shot down Peyton but found it entertaining none the less.

"Fine."

"Oh I know it is. Have a great day Peyton and don't come back unless Lucas asks you to."

Rachel slammed the door once again with feeling this time and glared at Nathan.

"What did I do?"

"You were way too nice to that ho bag."

"I was not. I-"

"Whatever. I'm going to go check on Brooke, you tell that asshole brother of yours that if he wants to keep his balls in tact he'll keep his lips to himself."

"Hey he thought Brooke cheated on him."

"Oh I know, which is why I'm gonna cut him some slack and not tell her about his little slip up but I am serious Nate, if he hurts her he'll regret it."

Rachel stormed off to Lucas' room in search of her friend and found that she had indeed gotten up but was in the bathroom. Thank god for small favors. At least she wasn't going to have to tap dance around who was just there for the moment but she had a feeling Peyton was a slow learner and that she'd be popping back up like an unwanted pimple. She laid out on Lucas' bed and waited for Brooke to reenter. When she did she was in just her bra and panties now. She was startled for a second till she realized who was on the bed.

"Jeez whore, you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"You trying to give some one a hard on? Look at you being all Victoria Secret in the a.m."

"Shut up. Is Lucas back yet?"

"No. Where did he go anyway?"

"To the store to grab some much needed groceries to fix breakfast."

"Ooooo I think I like it here. No guy I remembered ever cared enough to cook breakfast the next day."

"Awww don't worry Rach I'm sure Nathan knows his way around a spatula" Brooke said as walked over to the dresser to find her brush to work out the kinks.

"Hey not that I care but Nathan sure has enough going good for him."

"I take it Hot Shot got him some last night?"

"More than some. I think things are progressing very well between the two of us."

"You may think so but Rach I think he might-"

"Stop thinking whatever it is you're thinking. Me and Nate-"

"Nate and I you grammatically challenged slut."

"Fine, Nate and I are nothing like you and Lucas. We don't suffer from any delusions of wanting to put labels on anything. We enjoy good banter and better sex and I like it that way."

"Yeah well I can honestly say it's way better on the other side of things. You know I never actually thought being in a relationship would feel this right. I mean no we aren't perfect but last night when he held me and told me he loved me-"

"Hold on skank, super star said he loved you?"

"Yea" she said and a smile appeared on her face.

"Wow look at you, you two been together less than a month and the boy is already professing love to you. Wow I guess the sex must be great."

"Hey if you were a lesbian you'd be shocked."

"If I were a lesbian you couldn't get me anyway, I'm a ten. You're an eight at best."

Brooke turned around with a surprised look and tossed one of Lucas' shirts at her face.

"Fuck you, you dirty whore, I'm a ten, you're a seven."

"Hey I think Nate would dissagree-"

Rachel's attention was drawn to the door when Lucas came in with a box and stopped dead in his tracks. His girlfriend was standing at his dresser in only her underwear brushing her wet tresses while Rachel was laying on his bed in a pair of really short boy shorts and a sports bra.

"Well if it's a threesome you girls want I'm gonna have to decline."

"Please super star if Brookie asked you to drop trou you would so do it."

""Not on your life Rachel. I have an incredibly beautiful girlfriend to satisfy all my needs."

"So I got a question. I'm sure you can appreciate a hot body so tell me is Brooke a ten or am I a ten?"

"Uhhhh I'm going to plead the fifth on that one" he said as he walked to his closet to grab some clothes. Brooke knew this might be an uncomfortable subject but felt like playing around a bit to test him.

"No answer the question boyfriend. Is Rachel's body what you would call a ten?"

"I hadn't really looked enough to notice."

"Well look now. Take a real long look and tell me if you think she's a ten."

Lucas stammered for a second looking at Rachel then Brooke, then as if the boy had a guardian angel his phone rang.

"Talk about saved by the bell. Hello?"

"How cute is he acting all flustered to have to look at another girl."

"I know right, he's got to be too good to be true. So not that I don't enjoy the company but get the hell out of here so I can have some alone time with my boy toy."

"Easy on the hormones, let your body heal up a bit at least."

"This coming from the girl who is probably about to get up and go give a blow job."

Lucas was still on the phone but caught the words 'blowjob' easy enough and quirked an eyebrow.

"Very funny slut and yes, I feel like expressing my physical desires for Nathan by possibly performing the act of fallacio."

"Don't hurt yourself." Brooke said as Rachel hopped off the bed and walked out the room. Brooke in turn looked as Lucas was talking to someone intently on the phone and flipping through pages on his desk. She walked up behind him and ran her hands up his sides and up to his chest as she softly pressed her lips to the back of his neck. He didn't respond much except for a pat on her hands that were placed on his chest. This boy had no idea what he was in for.

* * *

><p>So I hope this is what you all expected it to be. Be ready for some stuf to go donw the next chapter and to all my wonderful revierws keep it up. I live for them.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay so I am super tired so the note is going to be lazy. Blah blah blah, enjoy! Love my reviewers you guys rock!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Brooke had done her best to be the patient girl but as she listened to his conversation to his editor she got more increasingly bored.

"No I was planning on doing some mild summer training but if the editor wants me to meet or send some chapters that would be great."

Brooke tried again to sway his attention to her but she tried to push her lips to his again he swatted her away. Not in a harmful way enough to bruise her ego. Brooke feeling a little defeated decided to change tactics. There was no way anyone could ignore Brooke Davis. Her hands slid dangerously low to his basketball shorts he had on and she started to play with the rim as she seductively sucked his ear lobe between her lips.

"No no I uh..I understand. I had some previous travel plans set for the summer too so let him know that."

Her suction on his ear increased the moment she got the smallest stutter and then her hands dropped below the waistband of his shorts as she ran her finger over his member ever so teasingly.

"Yeah I'll hold."

Once she heard the hold music he turned and faced her. He had the phone to his ear but he leaned down to capture her lips in a hot passionate kiss while he let his free hand lock on the back of her neck to bring her lips that much closer. He loved the way she tasted and couldn't wait to taste more but he really needed to stay focused on the call. She was making it really hard. Once she released his lips he smiled and lightly kissed her nose as she bit her swelled lip.

"Yeah I'm here...no no that's fine, I can have the chapters email to you guys by the end of day..ummm ahh yeah sure uh..."

Lucas was having problems with concentration the moment he felt her soft lips trailing down his abs and going lower. He felt her grip the sides of his shorts and boxers and rip them down.

"Sure if you guys need to make ummm...notes just uh...do that and i'll get back to you on them."

Brooke by now had taken his head between her lips as she swirled her tongue around the very tip. She then enclosed her lips around the tip and sucked ever so slightly making him stutter even more. Not wanting the feeling to end he found his free hand traveling to the back of her head as he spoke.

"No no notes are good. Uh huh...what did you say? I'm sorry I uh could barely hear you."

Brooke let out a husky laugh knowing full well he could hear he was just having problems understanding while her head began to bob on his hard member. She had her hand around the base slightly jerking as her mouth took him in.

"Yes that feels I mean sounds good. Yeah just let me know when you get them later. Sorry I gotta go but I'll be in touch."

He hung up the phone as his eyes rolled back from absolute pleasure. Her mouth was hot and wet and when he looked down he brushed some hair from her face and she smiled while his dick was still in her mouth. He thought she looked so sexy right then squatted down in front of him and taking him in slowly. She was still looking up at him as she sucked him off and he tried to stare back but she was feeling too good to keep his eyes open. She started to tease his balls and he jerked with unexpected added pleasure.

"God Pretty Girl you drive me crazy."

He leaned back gripping his desk and trying to stop his knees from buckling while her mouth picked up speed. The occasional moan escaped him as she continued. He had finally had enough and bent down to grab her by either shoulder and bring her lips crashing back to his. He knew where he wanted to finish and as much as he loved to have her lips curved around him he wanted to bury himself in her instead. He walked her backwards ( not very smoothly since his pants were still around his ankles) to his bed and they collapsed into the sheets. He momentarily lifted off her to grab the recently bought pack of condoms and slipped one on in record time. Normally he wouldn't ask but when he took his place above her he suddenly felt like he was rushing her. Maybe all she had been ready for was a little oral after what she had been through. He paused to look into her warm hazel eyes and saw they were lit up with the light of passion, passion for him. He loved to look into her eyes when they were intimate.

"What are you looking at" she asked feeling self-conscious about the bruise on her cheek. Her hand lifted to cover it but his hand stopped her. Instead he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on it and then a few more slow kisses on her jaw, her lips her nose and then back to her soft cherry tasting lips. Her arms circled around his neck to bring him down to her further. It was unmistakeable to miss the hard erection brushing against her lace covered throbbing core. She ached for him in a way she only had for Lucas Scott and she loved how soft, loving and gentle he was being with her. His kisses were never hesitant, not before or after he found out the truth. That was something she had hoped for but never expected. His fingertips trailed down from her face to her bra clad breast. He squeezed ever so gently, rousing her nipple to stand firm. He took his pointer finger and rested it against the top line where her bra and skin met and he drug it down slowly to reveal her breast to the open air. It wasn't free for long because he lifted from her lips and engulfed her nipple with his mouth. He could never get enough of how her back arched whenever his mouth made contact or how he almost always felt her nails drag across his scalp. Her breathe was shallow and growing more shallow as his hand kept on its dissent to southern territory he now claimed as his and his alone. He teased her first through the wet fabric and traced his fingers back and forth, up and down across her panties. His lips trailed across her chest and he used his teeth to lower the cup from her other breast and then sucked her nipple in his mouth so as to not leave the other out. His tongue was teasing and painful torture paired with what his hands were doing and when she least expected it he slipped two fingers in and out and then lifted them to circle around her clit. He did this act a few times while he paid special attention to her breasts and he felt like a king with the way she was halfway chanting his name. He was a wanted man by Brooke Davis and when you felt wanted by her, the rest of the world didn't matter.

"I love you Lucas" she managed to moan out.

It was one of those moments when you're so caught off guard that he stopped his bodily assault and looked up into her eyes. He had heard it before but it was something about that moment that stopped his motions because more than anything he had wanted to hear it right at that moment. They weren't about hot sex or a quick fuck. Lucas wanted to make love to Brooke more than anything.

"Why'd you stop baby?"

He watched as her chest rose and fell and then brought his gaze up to her face. He loved how she bit the inside of her bottom lip almost as much as when she bit the whole thing seductively.

"Do you have any idea how good it is to hear that?"

"I have an idea" she said wiggling her hips and getting his hand to start back up again. She leaned forward to plant her lips back on to his and slowly sucked on his tongue when he slipped it between her lips. His hands traveled back up to her hips and he lift up a little to lower her panties down her legs, following their trail down with butterfly kisses along the way. Once free of her legs he tossed them away and went back to remove her bra, being careful to not hurt her bruise. She lifted her back to aid his bra removal and it too was flung from the bed, leaving her naked as he pressed his body down onto her soft skin. He parted her legs with the backs of his hands and then lay in the cradle of her thighs, enjoying the taste of her lips the whole time. He broke away once more to make sure this was what she wanted and she simply reached between the two of them and slid his head into her and leaned back for him to push the rest of the way in. Her hips rose slightly to accommodate him fully. Her arms went around to his back where she held on to him for dear life as he pumped in agonizingly slow. Her legs parted fully and her feet stayed firm on the mattress to help when she wanted to thrust up and make the penetration that much more pleasurable. Her kisses landed everywhere his skin needed it. She kissed his neck, sure that she sucked hard enough to mark her territory. She bit his shoulder, making sure to leave a mark there too and when the moment called for it she scratched the length of his back and all the while he hissed back in pleasure knowing exactly what she was doing. He loved it. He loved her. Their bodies slipped and slid in rhythm to the groans and moans that emitted from their love making. He wanted the act to last all day but knew she was probably starving so he reached down and started to rub her clit vigorously. She bucked and shivered under him still calling his name and within seconds she was coming while he moved within her. Her walls vibrated around him bringing him to the brink with her. He stayed pushed up on his arms first and then rolled over on his back. They both fought desperately to catch the breath that had been lost. It startled him at first when she shot up from the bed.

"Where you going Pretty Girl?"

"I'm about to clean off a little and then show my face out there. You need to get up and get started on my food Super star."

"Yes ma'am."

He rose with a smile as he watched her dig in his drawers. He walked over to her and kissed the top of her head and then entered his bathroom to do away with the condom and clean up himself. Once out the shower he walked out his room to find his girlfriend had in deed joined the rest in the living room. Rachel had warned the guys to say nothing about her bruise and when Brooke walked in they glanced at her. Skills stiffled the want to clentch his fist and Nathan clintched his jaw and put on a smile. Rachel laughed a little because neither guy did a good job in hiding their anger towards someone hurting Brooke but they did the best they could. Skills had started on the breakfast, while Nathan, Rachel and Brooke sat on the couch watching TV. He was about to go sit with them when there was a knock on the door. Normally Lucas would just go answer it but something told him to check the blinds first. Outside was a pair of men dressed in a black and blue suit. He backed away from the window as Nathan got up. He walked over to Brooke and pulled her into the room just as one of the guys kicked the door in. The frame splintered slightly as the door flung open. Lucas had managed to pull Brooke behind the door and close it. He then led her to the bathroom and put her in there and shut the door and when back to his door to listen. Meanwhile Skills looked like he was about to kick somebodies ass for the door, the same look was on Nathan's face and Rachel just played it cool.

"Where is Brooke Davis?"

"More like where the hell you getting' the money to fix my damn door dawg."

"We're here to collect Ms. Davis, if you-"

"We don't know where she is guys, sorry" Nathan said with a stone face and retraining himself from punching the closet guy to him. One of the men turned their attention towards Rachel and took a step but Nathan got in his way.

"I don't think so."

"Ms. Gatina you know how this works, either tell us where she is or produce her and we leave it at that."

"I'd love to help out guys but Brooke's not here, she ran off after the party daddy dearest set up and I haven't heard from her since. I'm a little worried now actually."

"We have a witness that said she came here."

"Well she's not so you guys can go back to daddy and tell him he probably should be checking with RJ."

One of the guys made a move to a gun in his holster when Lucas flung the door open pretending to be drying his hair and unaware of the guests.

"Uhhh guys, who are they?"

"Some dudes who bout to get they asses handed to them if they don't leave." Skills made a move because he was about to be more than happy to push these assholes out the door.

"Sir we're here to collect Brooke Davis and we're not leaving till she comes out."

"Well I hate to break it to you but she's not here anymore." Lucas thought it best to take a lover scorned approach.

"So she was here?"

"That's what I said. We got into a fight, she was sleeping with some other guys and I tossed her ass out last night. Don't know where she went."

"Did she have a car?"

"Don't know, don't care, now if you guys don't mind leaving before my roommates flip out."

One of the men turned and got on his phone, the other looked at the people around the room and then took some money from the jacket of his coat pocket and tossed it on the floor.

"This should cover the door. You kids have a great day" the man said condescendingly as he walked out. The room collectively sighed in relief.

"Good job Luke, I really believed you didn't care about the hoe bag."

Lucas turned to go get Brooke but his attention was drawn back to the door when a certain Blonde appeared in the doorway.

"What happened here?"

Rachel took one look at her and was about to take a step in the ass kicking direction but Nathan grabbed her and Lucas held up his hand to let them know he would handle it.

"Peyton what the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to talk about last night."

"Last night was a mistake, end of story you can go now."

"But Lucas you kissed me remember" Peyton said a little loud. She meant for it to be just in case his new girlfriend was listening, unlucky for her she was. Brooke walked straight out of Lucas' room and walked to the door. She pushed Lucas out of the way before he could respond and decked Peyton right in her nose. Peyton fell to her knees in pain while Brooke spoke.

"You come back here again and they'll find your ass in a ditch. That was your warning. There's only one."

Brooke spun on her foot to head back to Lucas' room but not before she shot him a look of pure anger. He knew he was in for it. Skills and Nate looked on a little shocked that a girl so petite could pack that much of a punch while Rachel looked on proud. Lucas backed away when he heard his door slam shut and went to tend to his girlfriend.

"Tried to warn you Peyton. Brooke can get very territorial so if I were you I'd leave and not come back like she asked."

"Nathan that bitch broke my nose!"

"Whatever Peyt you said it loud enough for her to hear, don't be mad because you got what you wanted."

Skills, Nathan and Rachel had all had enough of her and shut the door, as best as they could anyway.

* * *

><p>Lucas cracked his door and braced for the yelling he was sure he'd get or the very least a scowl and silent treatment but when he entered the room he got a pillow slammed in his face a few times. He was a little thrown back by how much a pillow could hurt. He grabbed Brooke's arm that was wielding the pillow and tried to stop her but she simply switched arms on him and knocked him across the face again. He grabbed her other arm to stop her again.<p>

"Brooke stop okay i'm-"

She snatched from his grip and put a little distance between them.

"So explain to me how that fake ass bitches lips got attached to yours or was she lying?" Brooke asked still with a firm grip on one of his pillows. He took a step forward and tried to reason with her.

"Pretty girl-"

She swung the pillow again and it connected pretty hard.

"Baby-" once again he was interrupted by the pillow.

"Brooke..." He grabbed it and brought her close to him because he felt like he had a pretty good chance of convincing her better if he could touch her. She resisted for a moment but settled down one he had her pinned to the closest wall.

"Will you please stop with the hitting and let me explain?"

She shrugged trying to keep her composure for now but knew full well that once he let go she was going to dart back to the bed and grab another pillow.

"I was at Mouth and Millie's wedding last night and I was upset-"

"What the hell could you have been upset about enough to suck face with that whoremonger!"

"I thought you cheated on me!"

"WHAT!"

"Listen, when I tried to call you a few times and see when you'd get here some guy answered you phone and then hung up on me. I thought-"

"That I must be some kind of slut and there was no possible other explanation."

"No Brooke don't do that okay. I kissed her because I was upset and hurt that you didn't care about me as much as I care about you! Even if that was what happened I was still willing to forgive you because I loved you!"

"So did you enjoy it?"

"Enjoy what?"

"THE KISS YOU ASS!"

"Baby I...Peyton and I..."

"See...I told you this was a mistake. You're still not over her." She didn't sound the least bit angry when she said it, more hurt than anything.

"Pretty girl don't do that okay, I was upset and mad but no I am not still in love with her. Things just go screwed up and I let my emotions get the best of me."

"Maybe I should just ...go" she squeaked out looking everywhere but at him at this point. She wanted to look away because if she didn't she'd cry and that was not an option in her book.

"No. You're going to stay here with me and let me protect you."

"Lucas will you just stop! This is not how this is supposed to be. I'm not supposed to have this gut wrenching feeling in my stomach that you'll go back to her or cheat on me or leave me!"

"I won't, okay I'm sorry but I won't. I can't. I love you."

"You love the idea of me, there's a difference Luke."

She tried to push him away but found she was pretty much not going to.

"Lucas please let me go."

"No."

He stood firm to his spot and was sure that there was no way she was leaving his bedroom till she forgave him.

"I know what it sounds like but just try and see it from my point of view. I've been cheated on and tossed to the side and I know that's not fair to use Peyton's past against you but I'm at a loss when it comes to you. I can't think straight or think about anything at all when it comes you. I'm like this love sick puppy that I swore I'd never be again and yet that's what I've become. I have no doubt in my mind that even though I don't know everything about you the feeling you give me when you're around or not around lets me know you are it. You are what I've always wanted Pretty Girl."

She felt herself caving. She knew Lucas Scott had the potential to shatter her beyond repair but she also knew that he had the potential to mend all her old wounds and help her become the happy girl she used to be before her father tainted her. She was angry, no scatch that livid about that kiss but somehow the emotion gave way to love and she found herself leaning forward to kiss the man she knew to have her heart. What was left of it anyway. Their lips locked into a struggle for power as Lucas brought his hands up to cup her face and lift her chin to give him better access. Her grip was tight on either of his hips as he rocked into her, pressing her further into the wall. Just when she was about to give in she heard the shriek of Rachel from the other room. Both could tell the urgency in her voice and basically sprinted out of his room. When they observed a pale Rachel staring at the TV while Nathan and Skills looked on confused Brooke knew something was wrong. She joined her friend in front of the television and she too went pale. Lucas was at her side and looking at the TV and then he realized what had them both very shook.

_...the latest reports are that he was shot at point blank range and the doctors pronounced him dead on scene. _

Brooke's stomach dropped as she had come in at the part when they were showing RJ's picture while the ticker below said the one thing that had the capability of breaking her. She read as the ticker flashed by Richard Davis Jr., dead at age of 22 and that was all her brain would allow her to process till she heard the rest. She buckled, almost fell to the floor but Lucas was close to catch her as she processed the rest of the news story.

_Witnesses say that there had been a commotion in the office and then heard several shots but by the time the police reached the office the shooter had already left the building. Oh...sorry folks...this just in... a correction...Police have now corrected their statement to say that Richard Davis Sr. was the victim of the brutal shooting. Again Wealthy Tycoon Richard Davis and not Richard Davis Jr., was shot earlier today in his office and so far the police have no leads. Longtime friend Senator Gatina couldn't be reached for comment directly but..._

Both Rachel and Brooke sighed in relief now knowing RJ was alive but Brooke wouldn't believe it till she saw him with her own eyes. She searched frantically for her phone when Rachel handed her hers and before Brooke could finish dialing Rachel's phone lit up with BroRJ. She almost dropped the phone trying to answer it.

"Richie?"

"It's okay Brookie, I'm okay."

"Why did-what happened-where are you?" she asked frantically wanting nothing more than to hug her big brother.

"I'm not available at the moment but I got a call about that story and knew you'd freak out so I'm calling to let you know I'm alive."

"Richie where are you?"

"I'm taking care of business cookie but I promise as soon as I get away I'll come see you. You okay? Any problems?"

"No. Some guys came by earlier looking for me but Lucas, Nate and Skills protected me."

"Don't worry okay. Until the stuff about dad being dead spreads I want you lay low just in case his goons don't get the message. I'll take care of everything. Tell Rach to calm her ass down and not blow up my phone after we hang up. I love you Brookie Cookie."

"Love you too Richie Rich."

She hung up the phone and turned where she knew Rachel would be standing and waiting for some word on her 'might as well be brother'. To him, Rachel was just as much a part of his family as he was of her's.

"He's okay Rach. He says he'll come by when he gets away."

"Where the hell is he?"

"I don't know, he wouldn't say."

"Which means in Richie talk 'I'm up to no good', did he-"

"He didn't say anything else other than for you to keep calm and not call him after we hung up."

"That little son of an asshole knows me too well."

"Yeah well he is big bro."

"Look I know he's never been much of a father to you but are you...okay Brookie?"

"I'm fine with it. As far as I'm concerned that man has been dead to me for a long time."

Brooke felt Lucas' arms wrap around her from behind and whatever tension she had melted away.

"I say after RJ says it okay let's get the hell out of here and go to Vegas."

"Brookie do you think that's wise?"

"How dare you question me you whore."

"Skank."

"Slut."

"Cock-tease."

"Cock-tease? Since when did we start using that one?"

"Since I said so you cock-tease."

"Yo ladies cool it. I like the idea though. I'm thinkin' a little trip to sin city is perfect. Time for dis chocolate man to get him so love in another area code."

"First off Skills Brookie and I don't do little. This bitch just probably inheritated millions. I'm thinking high roller suites, high-end strip clubs and huge buy in's. This isn't a slot machine trip. I'm talking full on debauchery at its best."

"So we finna party like Diddy?" Skills said excitedly.

"No Skills, we're talking party like it's the end of the world" Brooke added as a devilish grin played on her face. Nathan was a little afraid when he saw the same grin on Rachel.

"Rachel why are you smiling?" Nathan asked hesitantly.

"Just that you guys have no idea how much fun this is going to be. I mean your level of fun I'm sure is like down here.." Rachel said waving her hand low to the ground, " but our level of fun is like not even measurable by human standards."

"Yea guys you might want to make sure you bring bail money just in case."

"Bail money?" Lucas chuckled, not knowing his girlfriend was entirely serious.

"Yea, see what happened the night we met is nothing compared to what Rach and I get in to when we plan to have fun. It's just...well there really aren't words. You'll just have to see."

"Brooke why don't we just leave now, then Richie can tell us when the coast is clear I mean those guys may still be looking for you and I personally believe that the further away you get from North Carolina the better."

The other guys simply added a yea while Brooke looked to Lucas.

"What do you say baby, you, me, sin city?"

"More like you, her and a stripper names Candy" Rachel added remembering the fun they had the last time.

"Do we still have her number?"

"Whoa wait a sec, you two pretty much got a strippa' on speed dial, I knew it was a reason I liked ya'll."

"Brooke knows her very personally."

"Shut it slut."

Lucas, Nathan and Skills all raised an eyebrow at Rachel's comment, wanting a little more information.

"Okay, okay, it's not like I went all lesbo on her. She gave me a dance and it was...VERY stimulating and there... may have been a little tongue involved-"

"Enough to get us almost thrown out because the other dancers weren't getting any attention."

"Whoa. I'm not sure if I'm threatened or turned on that my girl has made out with a stripper."

"Hot stripper Scott, we're talking so hot like Brooke Davis level in her cheer uniform hot."

"Yea they said it was so hot that they kept sending bouncers back there to break it up but they just stood there and looked."

"Baby girl I gotta hand it to you, that story is way better than any of my stories I got. Shawty got some dirty girl in her. Luke you lucky bastard."

"Hey I can't help I love the girl."

Lucas was only looking at Brooke when he said it so he missed Nathan's and Skills' mouth drop open. Neither had figured for Lucas to use the L word so soon. They were equally shocked when she said it back.

"Well I guess that makes me a luck girl cause I love you."

"God guys gag me why don't you" Rachel said faking a stomach turn.

"Sounds like your que Hot Shot."

"Shut up whore."

"Hey no callin' my baby mama names Red. So let's get this on and poppin' then, when we leavin'?"

"I say we leave now" Rachel said.

"I agree with Rachel" Nathan added.

"I say we do whatever Broody says" Brooke said locking eyes with her man. A smile appeared and they all knew they were going to get in some trouble.

"I say...Vegas here we come."

They all cheered knowing that fun was right around the corner. They couldn't wait to put the past few days behind them. Brooke especially seemed excited. She grabbed on to Nathan and Skills and led them to Nathan's room so she could use his computer to switch some reservation dates they had made earlier. Lucas was a little worried though. Rachel was about to follow when Lucas caught her.

"Rachel can I talk to you for a sec."

"Yea sure what's up Super Star?"

"Is...Brooke really okay?"

Rachel knew what he was asking and she caught herself thinking it to be too sweet.

"Yea Luke she's fine. This is how Brooke deals. If she was skulking and broody like you then I'd be worried. It may seem odd for her to be so excited especially after we just found out her dad died-"

"No it's not. I could almost see the burden lift off her shoulders when they said it was him."

"It has. Yea she's happy RJ's alive but I think she's even more happy that daddy dearest is dead. It means no more forced dates."

"I hate him for what he did Rach"

"Me too, but Brookie is strong and as long as she has us she'll only get better, now stop with the doom and gloom broodster and let's get in there and pick out some plush hotel rooms. I got a feeling all this is going on dead daddy davis' dime."

Rachel winked as she skipped away but Lucas still had that feeling that he should be worried. As long as she was with him though he's try to keep those demons at bay. Now he needed to focus on fun. Fun. That was something that he had to get used to again.

* * *

><p><em>I know shame on me for this one being short too but hey the trip to Vegas gets underway! SIN CITY ROCK! And I can say that frompersonal experience. Review!<em>


	9. Chapter 9

So I felt like updating this one back on track and it sucked because I as sooooooo behind with writing on this one. I was like three chapters up but I lost my little cushion when I got lazy. Oh well, get ready for some Brucas goodness. HOld on tight folks cause this is just the begining and they haven't even made it to Vegas yet. Side note Vegas is awesome. I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

The first official day of summer was a great one. RJ had done what his father groomed him to do well. By the time anyone knew anything RJ had sold off most of Davis Enterprises small holdings and appointed a CEO to oversee the day to day operations. He then put Brooke and himself as primary share holders so that a Davis still had controlling interest in the company. Two days after their father had been pronounced dead Brooke and RJ became very wealthy. Of course they knew they'd get the Davis estate but what was a shock was what would come in the form of a call much later. Brooke and Lucas were laying on his bed. He was busy typing away at his novel he was trying to get published and she was busy looking through papers her lawyer had just had messengered over. Lucas threw his attention to her and noticed how beautiful she looked. Days had gone by and the horrible bruises had all but vanished and now she was more comfortable in wearing next to nothing around him again. She sat with her back against his headboard as she thumbed through the pages, looking intently at the details while wearing nothing but her blue sick Victoria Secret bra and panties set. Lucas smirked at the sight. Brooke Davis doing business while looking sexy as can be. She was unaware that her boyfriend was being turned on by the very sight of her as she continued to read her papers. They were documents to explain the funds that were being released to her and her brother and also a detailed list of her father's investments for them to decide to continue to keep or back out. RJ had had the lawyers send them wanting to make sure that Brooke stayed interested in the company. Sure the damn thing belonged to the most hatful son of a bitch alive but with this new power they had the opportunity to do real good. Even though Richard had mainly been grooming RJ it seemed Brooke picked up on it faster. She would be a savvy business woman one day when she wanted to. If it was one thing she got from her father it was her mind for business.

"What you reading there Pretty Girl?"

"Just some papers for the business. RJ wanted me to look em' over" she said not looking up at him and still unaware that his eyes were devouring her appearance with sex in mind.

"You almost done?"

"Almost. I have to finish this stack and then glance over the accounts and then send these back to RJ."

"Then do I get your attention?"

"Then you get my full attention."

Lucas was a little proud that his girl was so business minded.

"I didn't know you knew so much about your father's company."

"Had to, sad to say but my father thought it would make me more marketable if I wasn't just some ditzy girl he brought with him to the party. I hate to say it but because of him it's going to make it a hell of a lot easier to run the company with Richie and I with controlling interests. I just need to make sure that this summer is my last wild summer before he brings me all the way in."

"You want to run your dad's company? You're only 18."

"A very mature 18. I've already been through a corporate merger and takeover. This is going to be easy for me."

"I'm a little surprised."

"Why is that" she said now taking her eyes from the pages on her lap and looking at her boyfriend's eyes.

"I just never thought I had a girl that was beautiful, smart and business minded."

"Well lucky for you I work hard and play harder. So what do you say we go ahead and get out of bed and get ready to go."

"I'd rather do one more thing.." he said pulling her down so her back lay on the mattress and rolled onto her while taking the papers and putting them next to the bed, "...before we leave the bed."

"Lucas it's already seven thirty we need to get a move on if we're going to make it to the airport on time."

"We'll make in plenty time Pretty Girl. All that talk about corporate mergers and takeovers turned me on."  
>"It did huh?"<p>

"Oh yeah" he spoke as his lips melded onto hers and her hands snaked their way up his back and into his hair. She was just about to give in when they heard the knock.

"You two better not being in there screwing while we're out here getting ready to go!" yelled Rachel in her normal intrusive tone.

"You know I am really starting to hate her."

"Aww Broody, you only hate that she totally cock blocked you right now."

"No she didn't, I'm still the one on top and you're still the one pinned to the mattress and at my mercy" he said huskily as he leaned down and devoured her neck.

"Baby...stop, we have to get up."

"But I don't wanna" he mumbled into her neck.

"We have to if we want to get to Vegas in time for your surprise."

His head shot up to study her face for any sign she was playing him so she could get up.

"What surprise?"

"It's not a surprise if I tell you now is it."

"I guess not" he said but still not moving.

"I tell you what, we get up now and when we get up in the air you can join me in the mile high club."

"I like the sound of that Pretty Girl. Fine, deal."

He hopped up and walked to his closet and pulled out his suitcase. She followed by grabbing hers from under his bed and began to throw a few things in.

"So how is this mystery book you're writing and when do I get to see it?"

"You'll see it when it's finished and about to hit the book stores."

"Hey as girlfriend I should get a more advanced peek than that."

"Sorry baby, I want it to be a surprise."

"But I hate surprises."

"Well to bad."

"Okay I see how you want to do this, fine I'll just snoop a little and find it myself."

"Like you could find it."

"I can, found your little diary easy enough."

"First off that wasn't really hidden."

"Really so why did you move it from the drawer under the bed?"

"Because those are my private thoughts and will stay that way."

"So, since you're my Broody and I'm your Pretty Girl shouldn't I know what goes on in that head of yours."

"You already do. I mostly think about you."

"Awww baby, I am so not buying that."

"Why do you want to read it so much?"

"Because I want to. I'm nosey remember."

"Well sorry baby but my 'diary' as you put it is off limits."

Brooke was not taking that as an answer. She'd wait for him to maybe go take a shower and then go have a peek. She had found it again hidden behind his computer while she was downloading her music and was waiting for the right moment to go snooping again.

"Fine. If you won't give it willingly then I'll just have to let it go for now."

"Thanks babe. Well I'm hoping in the shower and then I'll take our stuff out to the living room."

"Kay Broody."

"You want to join me in the shower? We could kill two birds with one stone."

"What and have you take advantage of my nakedness while I'm all soapy and wet" she said in the sexiest way possible as she walked to him and pressed her body close to his and placed a few soft kisses on his chest.

"Mmmm baby stop before I drag you in here with me."

"Okay okay, go get cleaned up and let's go."

Lucas walked into his bathroom and shut the door. When she heard the shower turn on she bounced over to his hiding spot and retrieved the book. She opened it to the day he said he loved her.

_...it felt so good to say it but even better to hear her say it back. I hate Richard Davis. I hate that man more than anything but I'm glad I have Brooke. I feel for the first time I have all of her. She looked so helpless that I couldn't help but love her_.

Then she flipped a few pages and found something that caught her eye.

_... it has to be horrible to compare the woman you love to your ex. I mean the first time I made love to Peyton it didn't feel the same way as when Brooke and I made love today. The way her body responds to my touch or my kiss or bite it's like it fuels the fire. I love her more now than I did when I first told her I loved her. I just hate that her father seems to have this dark cloud over her. We make love and not just fuck for the first time today, then Peyton comes and opens her big mouth about that stupid kiss and then Brooke almost leaves me and then we find out her father died. I'm just looking forward to taking her away from all this. She's asleep next to me right now and I can barely focus enough to write this right now. She's sleeping with that cute smirk on her face like she does and I just want to lean down and kiss her. I know if I do she'll wake up and I know she hates to be woken up when she's tired but she just looks so beautiful. How did I get so lucky, how did I ever live before I loved her? _

She was about to go one reading more till she heard the water turning down. She snuck the book back in its place and then walked to his closet find her short dark denim skirt and her red halter and threw them on the bed so she'd be ready to get dressed when she got out. He was coming out when she tried to brush past him into the bathroom when he caught her by the arm.

"Not so fast sexy, you got something for me?" He asked as he brushed his lips onto hers.

"No, I need to get in the shower, alone, and get dressed so Rachel doesn't bite our heads off for keeping her waiting."

Lucas got one more quick kiss before she slid from his grasp and headed inside to shower while he continued to dry himself off and get dressed. When Brooke reappeared out in just her towel she found her boyfriend on the phone.

"...no I sent them to you so you should have them in a second. I was just checking in before I left for my trip...yea Sin City with a few of my closest...we'll have to check it out thanks...alright Lindsay thanks talk to you later.

"Lindsay huh?"

"Yes, she's been the editor nice enough to help me out."

"So let me get this straight, she can see it, someone who is not your girlfriend, and I can't the person who is?"

"Don't even try the guilt pretty girl, she's doing it as a favor to me."

"And why am I not supposed to be jealous of that?"

She had her back turned to him so when he wrapped his arms around her and dipped his head to her neck she felt the jolt of shock run through her from his touch.

"Because Pretty Girl I don't want to spoil the surprise."

"I told you I don't like surprises."

"You'll love this one. I promise."

"Fine. I'm getting dressed so we can start our summer of fun."

"I don't know I think I like you like this" he said ripping away her towel and revealing her naked form.

"You sure because I think Skills and Nate would love me like this too" she said playfully pushing away from him and walking to his door as if she would walk out in nothing but what god gave her. Something told him she was bold enough to do it so he sprinted to the door and blocked her, she raised her eyebrow in defiance.

"Okay Pretty Girl I get it but you seriously need to put some clothes on before I make us late and Rachel bites out heads off."

Brooke laughed but did as he suggested and the pair joined the group out in the living room.

* * *

><p>The trip was set to leave and Skills was more than excited right along with Nathan. They made it to the airport but the guys were confused because Rachel drove past the parking they're use to.<p>

"Uhh Red, baby girl the gates are that way."

"Skills do you think that girls like me and Brooke fly commercial?"

"So what is that supposed to mean" Nathan said excitedly.

"It means Hot shot that Rachel and I use the jet and since daddy dearest is gone that makes it mine."

"You mean to tell me we finna fly on a private jet to Vegas. Ma' don't play with a brotha emotions like dat."

"Don't worry Skills she's serious, matter a fact take a look out your side window hoes and gents, that is Davis Airlines."

The group looked out and saw the jet and the men did a collective WOW.

"Eyes back in your head boys and get out so we can board and get the hell outta this place" Rachel ordered as the car stopped.

Once on board the dream started to feel like reality. The jet was plush, more than plush but pimpin'. The second you walk in you can tell the cabin is spacious. There is a group of swivel white leather recliners with a long white leather section around the back. The walls of the cabin are white as well but what really caught their eye was the room in the back. Brooke's father would take long extended trips and got his jet fitted for a queen size bed.

"I call the bed" Rachel yelled out but Brooke wasn't having it.

"Like hell you do slut."

"There's a bed on this bitch, I have died and gone to heaven ya'll I mean this is like-"

"Fat ass whoremonger is mistaken"

"No, Gagzilla bitch is off her meds if she thinks she can call the suite. You had it last time skank!"

"Yeah and that was like a while ago."

"So, there's no expiration on my turn you dried up-"

"Pretty Girl, Rach chill, there's only one way to settle this."

"Mud wrestlin'" Skills offered.

"Topples pillow fight" Nathan added.

"Damn dog I like your idea better."

"No. they have to rock paper scissor for it."

"God boy scout what are we like nine."

"Yeah Broody I like the pillow fight idea, I'd love to knock this whore on her ass."

"Like you could you scrawny fluffer wanna be."

"Okay hag, Rock, paper, scissors it is. You are so going down hoover."

That was one of Brooke's nicknames from when she caught her giving a boy a blow job in her room.

"No that's your job sweetie and I bet Luke loves it."

The girls threw their best chance. Rachel threw out scissors because she was sure Brooke would go for paper thinking she'd do rock but instead Brooke threw out rock.

"You lose you queen of losertown slut."

"Best two out of three."

"No way that bed is mine fair and square. You guys get comfy up here" Brooke grabbed Lucas by the hand and all but dragged him towards the back and shut the door. She turned and pushed him forcefully on the bed, him landing with a slight bounce.

"Don't get too excited Broody, we haven't taken off yet. I just wanted to bring you back here to see where we'll be spending the majority of our time."

"I like the way you think" he said huskily eyeing her body as she climbed onto the bed and straddled him. She pushed him back so he lay flat and his hands rested on the uncovered flesh of her thighs.

"Broody….you want a little practice before takeoff?"

"I think it's only fair."

She lowered her lips to his and kissed them passionately as his hands roamed her body happily. There was a low moan here and there till there was a knock at the door.

"Skanarealla better get her ass back up here, pilot says get ready for takeoff."

"Damn why does It always seem like we get interrupted half the time."

"Maybe because we do."

"Come one Pretty Girl, let's get buckled In cause the faster we take off the faster I can get you back in here and do all the dirty things I wanted to do this morning."

* * *

><p>The ascension to the skies was easy. Skills had never flown private before, neither had Lucas or Nathan so to ease their nerves of being on a small plan that developed right before takeoff, the gang played a game. The girls took out an old game family game called TROUBLE that they hadn't played in years. It was either that or OPERATION since no one was ready to play black jack yet. The game lasted a little while till the others started to drift off to sleep after they downed a few drinks. Lucas had dozed off himself and was pleasantly awoken when a pair of really soft lips delicately kissed his neck.<p>

"Broody wake up."

His eyes opened when his earlobe found its way into her mouth and felt the teeth clamp down.

"It's time to make good on your offer earlier."

"What offer" he whispered.

"Well I'll give you one guess, it involves a very generous you, a super horny me and a bed that is calling our names" She purred in his ear and then stood up and walked towards the back and turned to wait for him to join her. He looked around and saw Skills with his chair reclined and he was sleeping and then when he got up he saw Rachel laying on top of Nathan on the couch as they slept. It was a sweet picture and both Lucas and Brooke would make a note to mess with the red head and brunette later. They had more important things to attend to. When he entered she had already stripped down to her bra and panties and lay waiting for him in the middle of the bed. She was leaned against the oversized pillows with her arms stretched out like wings of an angel with a grin that could only be worn by the devil.

"You ready to join the mile high club Broody?"

"More than ready Pretty Girl."

"Then strip down and get over here."

That was all he needed to hear in the history of things Brooke says to turn him on. He practically ripped his shirt and pants off before he climbed onto the bed to his girl. He stopped short of her and leaned down and kissed his way all the way up her legs, slowly pulling them apart as he rose further and further. The tingling she got from each touch made her ache that much more for him. His lips made their way up her body and skipped over her core and instead he placed them on her belly, kissing his way up while massaging her bra covered breasts. She let out a whimper of lust as his lips came higher and higher. She arched her back to let him know she wanted him to remove the bra and lavish his attention on her chest but instead he bypassed them as well in favor for a taste of her lips instead.

"God you are a tease Lucas Scott."

"I learned from the best" he said pushing his lips to hers in possession. Her moan as his hands slid down her body to her chest made him smile in satisfaction.

"Has anyone ever made you feel the way I do baby?" he asked pulling away as he gazed into her face. His hand slipped into the front of her panties and teasingly brushed over her folds.

"N-nno."

"Ever" he still asked while playing with her and making her lose concentration.

"Never."

"Do you want me to make you explode with my mouth or my hands baby?"

"I-I-I-I mmmm Luke."

"Having trouble answering me baby?"

His thumb was now slowly circling her clit, not hard or fast enough to make her cum, only get her worked up enough to say and do whatever he wanted her to do. It was true that most days Brooke Davis was in charge of what happened in their relationship but behind closed doors he knew he had the power to make her submit to his fantasies, and knowing that is what made their relationship work. She could have the power but he could take it away whenever he wanted.

"Y-yy-y-ye-e-e-s-s-s. God Luke stop teasing me."

"Tell me what you want then."

"I want you to fuck me."

"Not yet, I want to make you cum first but since you can't decide how I guess I'll have to."

His fingers slid in while his thumb's pressure increased and he kissed her lips feverishly till he unhooked his lips from hers and started to kiss his way back down. The second she felt him push her panties off to the side, his tongue flicked her bud and his fingers pumped in she lost it. Any resolve, power or common sense she had shattered when he went to work. The sheets were balled up, the pants mingled with moans filtered in the air and her body squirmed as his tongue mercilessly licked her into submission and just when she though it couldn't get any better than to cum he enclosed her clit between his lips and began to suck till her whole bottom half arched off the bed and into his mouth. Her hips were grinding into his face to aid the tingle that had turned into a full blow shock throughout her body. She was his slave. He could bring her to the brink and say anything at this point and she would agree like a love sick fool. He could feel her walls quiver around his fingers to signify her oncoming orgasm so he doubled his efforts and seconds later she let out the loudest scream yet and her whole body convulsed as he lapped at her. He kissed his way back up her body and kissed her and she could literally taste the want from him. He had planned to make her beg but in trying to make her want him he made himself irrefutable hard. He didn't want to wait to be with her so in one swift he shoved his boxers down to his thighs and pushed his rock hard dick in her wetness. Sure he had wanted to remove her panties first but to him there was no time, he'd do it later. He grabbed her leg and pushed it up to her chest to accommodate the long stroke he had in mind. Her body twisted and stretched to fit him perfectly as he began his long and slow penetration. Her usual gasps were now joined with deep throated moans that made his jaws clench from trying to hang on to his own release.

"Mmmmmm Luke don't stop."

To answer her plea of everlasting pleasure he pushed in as far as her body would allow and stayed there. His chest pressing down on her trapped her leg he still had raised between them and he smirked knowing that he could bend his Pretty Girl any way he wanted and she'd let him. He leaned down to take her lips yet again in a kiss of passion that she returned.

* * *

><p>The plane rocked abruptly waking the passengers in the front. Once the sleep was knocked away Skills was the first to hear the sounds of sex coming from the bedroom in the back. He looked around and saw Rachel and Nate just now awaking and knew just what pair was in back taking advantage of the semi alone time they had.<p>

"Damn, that's a lucky motha' fucka' man."

* * *

><p>"Harder baby, harder" Brooke demanded as she felt her release nearing but still in control Lucas slowed down and timed his stroke with the beating in his chest.<p>

"Not yet baby, you're not screaming yet."

"God Luke I love you."

"I love you" he kissed her lovingly but the moment stopped when he felt that animalist nature rise in him. He pulled out of her and rolled her over so she lay on her stomach. He poised himself for entry yet again and plunged in making them both moan from the new angle. He wanted complete control so he grabbed both her wrists and planted them on either side of her and leaned up so he could begin his pounding. Her hands were pinned down on the bed and he was fucking her so hard she could barely lift her hips to push back. She was pinned to the bed in the most pleasurable way possible and she loved it, she loved him, she loved what he could do to her body and how it made her feel. Never had she enjoyed sex this much and she was praying she could for the rest of her life.

"I'm almost there Pretty Girl" he grunted out as his groin slapped into her ass.

"Me too."

And a few moments later she erupted first, her walls vibrating around him adding to his build up. Seconds later he pulled out remembering they weren't protected and let his release go all over her ass with a few squirts landing up her back. She could hear his grunts in her own fog from behind her and feel the wet drops spill onto her skin. She was basically melted into the bed and didn't want to move. She felt his body collapse next to her and his pants as he tried to even out. After a few minutes of laying in sexual bliss she heard him begin to chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing just...just don't turn over."

He rose up to grab a discarded shirt and began to wipe her down, making sure to leave long and slow strokes over her body.

"You look so sexy laying here."

"Do I now."

"Oh yeah. I think if I weren't tired I'd be flipping you over and fucking you again."

"Is that so. I think if I weren't so tired I'd let you."

"is it going to always be like this?" Brooke asked not reallying knowing how to cope with being this happy.

"Like what?"

"Like are we always going to be this happy?"

"Probably not but that's normal right?"

"I guess, I mean I don't really know, relationships were never my thing."

His hands still rubbed her over after he had long since been done cleaning. His eyes were fixed on her body but when he heard a moan slip from her lips he smiled.

"Do I make you happy Pretty Girl."

"More than I thought I could be after my mom died."

Lucas' eyes shot up to her face but she still lay on her stomach with her face turned the other way. This was a happy moment for him because she was sharing a piece of herself with him she hadn't yet. He laid down and brought her body close to him. Her back flush against his front and she let out a breath, she was truly content.

"You never talk about her."

"I know."

There was a pause but she continued once she felt his arms tighten around her.

"My mom was this incredible person that I use to want to be just like. When she died...it almost killed us...me and RJ, not so much my Dad."

"How did it happen?"

"My dad said that she committed suicide after he had her committed."

"Committed?"

"Yeah. She was strong but I guess after years of having to deal with my sick father she broke. I never saw it, neither did RJ. We just came home one day and the house was trashed and my dad said she had done it saying that she was going to destroy her demons. I never saw her smile in that house."

Lucas kissed her neck softly, wanting to urge her to go on and he got his wish when she turned over in his arms and buried her face in his chest.

"RJ says I remind him of her all the time but I don't see it anymore. My father...Richard found a way to beat her out of me. I use to be this magnetic person that had a huge heart like my mom but he turned me into a cheap party favor" she said breaking in his arms. She hated who she had become to survive her father.

"You are still that person. I am drawn to you, to your heart, to-"

"To my body"

"Well yea that too but mostly to your nature. You may not be the sweetest person in the world but you are loving and loyal and would do anything to protect your friends and family. I mean you were willing to go back to that place so your father wouldn't hurt us."

"I guess I give a rats ass about you."

"I give a rats ass about you too."

She kissed his chest softly before lifting to look him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry you never met my mom but I know she would've loved you."

"You think?"

"Yeah. She always used to read me the stories about prince charming and him rescuing the princess and she said that's what she wanted for me. I have that."  
>Lucas smiled knowing he loved being that for her. Her knight in shining armor.<p>

"I think we better get back out there."

"I just want to lay here a little longer and hold my girl in my arms."

"Whatever you want Broody."

"Whatever I want huh, I could get used to that."

"Good. Me too."

* * *

><p>So next stop is totally going to b Vegas and everyone get's their surprises. Next week get ready for some real crazy fun for the friends. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas...maybe not. Okay so enough with the teaser Simon says it's about that time to review.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Okay so I finally got off my butt and found some inspiration to edit this chapter. If anyone is still reading this I hope you like this and happy New Year! This years resolution is to finish at the very least four stories next year. One shots don't count. So on a side note I am really excited but not so much about the final season of OTH. Even though they'll be done this season my Brucas obsession will live on. So with that said enjoy chapter 10 and accept my heart felt apology about the super loooooooooooooong wait to update this one. Two warnings; One I'm not gonna even lie. I've had a few proofing this so there may be some errors I didn't catch so if you find em too bad I'd posting this as is. Don't worry there won't be any incoherent ramblings. Two I own nothing of One Tree Hill.

* * *

><p>The young couple fell asleep to the rocking of the plane as they flew towards their destination. Lucas was awoken by the sound of the pilot announcing their arrival to Las Vegas and Lucas looked down to see his girlfriend snuggled into his embrace.<p>

"Baby...baby wake up, we're almost there."

"Mmmmmm I don't want to get up."

"I know but we got to get up and get dressed so we can get buckled back in."

"Okay."

Lucas got up from the bed and put his boxers back on and began to redress when he looked down and realized Brooke had simply rolled over and went back to sleep.

"Brooke baby you gotta get up" he said almost pleading and pulling the covers from her balled up figure.

"No" she replied like a spoiled child.

"Brooke."

"Lucas."

"Brooke come on seriously get up."

"No."

"Fine. I could just let Rachel in here and let her wake you up."

"Okay I'm getting up."

"I thought that would get you up."

"You're mean Broody. I just may decided to keep your surprise."

"Awww come on baby."

He dropped down onto the bed again and covered her still naked form with his now clothed one.

"As much as I love a naked you I'm only trying to make sure you get buckled in and we get to Vegas safely. Can't have anything happening to my baby now can I."

"So this is about my safty?"

"Yours is the only one that matters to me."

"Not even Nathan's?"

"Not even Nathan's."

"How bout Skills'?"

"Nope not even Skils'."

"Okay I take it back."

"Good."

He sweetly kissed her and rolled off the bed to hand her her clothes. She dressed quick enough and when they emerged from in the cabin they were greeted with claps, yells and whistkles.

"Congratulations there Super Star!"

"Yea Luke, you sounded like you pounded it to sleep."

"Luke man I gotta say I'm proud to call you my brother."

"Guys shut up. We were just..." he said looking to his girlfriend.

"We were just practicing what to do in the event of an emergency."

"Yeah a 'I'm so horney' emergency. You two were so busted the minute we started hearing you scream ' ohhh Luke harder'."

Brooke proceeded to jump on top of Rachel and cover her mouth but Rachel managed to buck a few times and get out a few more 'oooohhh Luke's just to mess with Brooke.

"You girls really gotta quit doin' stuff like that, ya'll get a brotha hot and bothered and unlike them two I ain't got no girl."

Brooke and Rachel stopped their horseplay and walked over to Skills. Rachel pushed him up so she could sit behind him and Brooke sat in his lap.

"Don't worry your head Cocoa Bear, Rach and I got something lined up for you too."

"What like a hooker?"

"Better. We have a friend that would be perfect for you."

"Yeah Skills-"

"Uh I think you just perpetrated cuz the name is Cocoa Bear" Skills said pretending to be upset with Rachel. The guys just laughed.

"What, ya'll two get nicknames and I don't."

"I happen to like Hot Shot, definatly better than Cocoa Bear."

"Hey no making fun of CB's nickname Hot Shot, you too Broody."

"Yeah, baby mama said leave me alone so you two better watch out."

"Yeah cause me and Brookie don't like anyone to mess with our Cocoa Bear."

The girls leaned in to kiss him on either cheek before the other two men objected.

"Hey, i'm not okay with the whole my girls lips on anyone but me."

"Relax Luke, Brookie seemed to have been giving you enough of that in back, speaking of which I call on bed on the way back."

"Uhhh don't think so whore, you know the rule is you have to be on the ground and off the plan before you can call it."

"God you and your stupid rules."

"Yes my plane my rules and if you don'r like em' you can fly coach on the way back."

Rachel mumbled something under her breath as the guys laughed at the girl's banter.

* * *

><p>The plane landed and when they exited the plan, thus started their Hollywood Treatment. Waiting for them down the short red carpet was a fire engine red lamborghini limo with the doors up. The guys stopped dead in their tracks because none of them had ever seen, no fuck that heard of a lamborghini limo. Inside was an even bigger shock. The glass door to the mini frigde showed the bar was stocked and it sat across from a long line of rounded leather seats that where illuminated but the red neon runner lights under the seats and along the ceiling. The girls hopped in first. Rachel got in right before Nathan and he took the opportunity to slap her on the ass. They group piled in and popped the bottle of champagne to start off their Vegas adventure with a bang. The girls almost died laughing when Nathan almost took Skills eye out opening the bottle. Lucas on the other had stayed quiet. Taking in the moment. He observed just how beautiful his girlfriend was. The way her face seemed to be lighting up right now and her smile was so huge her dimples looked like they sunk into her cheeks forever. She was busy laughing at how cute Nathan and Rachel looked when they left them earlier and Brooke started to tease Rachel by saying Rachel so wants to have like a million basketball babies with Nate. They all laughed and Lucas couldn't help but feel the fun being pumped into the limo and when the girls began to shreik he was taken out of his day dream. Rachel had turned on the radio to play magic radio.<p>

"Oh magic radio please tell us how our first night is going to go in sin city?"

Rachel moved the dial back and forth to settle on a station.

"Oh my god I LOVE this song" Lucas heard his girlfriend scream.

"Highway to Hell!-" The girls sang as loud as possible.

Nathan, Skills and Lucas laughed as the girls bouced and sang along flipping their hair around and pretendning to sing into an invisible mic in Brooke's hand.

"These girls are crazy!" Nathan screamed out over the music while Lucas and Skills shook their heads laughing.

When they arrived at the hotel the boys had a dumbstruck look. The Palazzo was gorgeous and very expensive looking. From the marble floors to the bus sized chandeliers they could tell this was not the normal Days Inn they were used to. They were in the middle of rich and famous land and had never felt better.

"So this is how the room situation is going to go, We got a suite with three rooms. Brookie the super selfish bitch called the room with the balcony so no one touch it.

So Nathan is with me, of course Lucas is with Brooke and Skills you on your own for now till your surprise gets here."

Skills rubbed his hands together like a greedy kid and was basicallt salivating because if Brooke and Rachel were an indication of how hot the girl would be he knew he'd be having all kinds of fun.

"So let's head up boys."

"Uhh don't we need to check in?" Lucas asked.

"No Broody, our suites pretty much open and ready, all we have to do is call ahead and go on up. Welcome to the life of the rich and shameless."

Rachel led the group up to their room and stopped at the door and turned. Brooke and Lucas brought up the rear as they hugged and kissed not really paying Rachel any attention till she made herself known.

"Uhhh whorezilla better get her ass up here for the big reveal."

Brooke rolled her eyes and kissed her boyfriend's lips then slipped out of his arms to join Rachel at the double doors that led inside.

"Okay boys, forget everything you know about fun."

"Cause once you cross this threshold you will redefine a few meanings."

"Like indecent exposure."

"Or drunken hook up."

"Ooo and my favorite, the very definition of orgasmic will be redefined."

"Easy Rachel, we don't want to give anything away."

"Okay so get used to the debauchery gentleman, we're going to be here for a while."

"Like how long ma'?"

"Like a month long or maybe longer, we pretty much decide."

"Alright guys so this is Rachel's favorite part so really act like you're into it."

"Shut is skank, anyway what you are about to enter is a no prude zone. If you are squeamish or have a heart condition, please let us know. Without further delay, welcome to Funland."

Rachel bumped the doors and she and Brooke stood out of the way as the guys entered. The sight that was in front of them was one that wildest dreams were made of. The foyer opened up to the living room that had large windows that revealed the Las Vegas skyline. Just outside the windows was a pool that had the same breath taking view but it wasn't just the picturesque view but the couple dozen women that were splashing around in barely there bikinis. They all looked like they were out of a Victoria Secret catalogue and all Skills could do was drool. Rachel and Brooke came up behind him and draped themselves on either side.

"That is your surprise Cocoa bear. You might want to get out there and keep those girls company" Brooke said as she nudged him forward.

"I think I love you two, matta fact if dem two knuckle heads don't marry one of ya'll while we here I will" He said as he walked out to join the gathering of ladies that were now beckoning him forth.

"I think we did good Brookie."

"We're not done yet Rach. Lucas baby why don't you follow me" she whispered in his ear in that oh so seductive way that turned him on.

"Come on Hot shot your surprise is waiting down stairs."

The girls led their perspective men in the direction of wickedly sinful things they had plan for day one. The guys wouldn't know what hit them.

Lucas entered the bedroom to the left of the doors. His girlfriend had disappeared inside and like a good boy he followed. Whe he entered he was the pole in the middle of the room, the table just to the left with handcuffs, feathers, blindfolds, massage oil and a few scarves.

"Should I be worried Brooke?"

"I don't know, should you?"

He couldn't see her but he could hear her. She must've went to the closet to change. He sat in the arm chain in front of the pole and braced himself for the sexy vision he knew would exit that closet. If it was one thing he learned it was Brooke liked to play games.

"So what's the surprise?"

"You'll see in a second."

"I don't get a hint?"

"Nope. You'll see in a sec Broody, just be patient."

He found himself closing his eyes to pace himself. He leaned back and when Brooke exited the closet she saw how her boyfriend was pretty much falling asleep. She walked over to him and straddled his lap, his eyes shot open and looked down to see her in a blue bikini that matched his eyes perfectly.

"And here I was thinking you were going to come out in something leather and really revealing."

"We have plenty of time for that later. I want to show you something."

She got up out of his lap and tossed him the black board shorts she bought for him. Once dressed she led him back to the living room.

"Hey Skills, Luke and I are heading out for a while if you need anything just call the desk and ask for Holly she'll take care of you. If you feel like gambling just ask her to set you up."

Skills was barly paying attention because a stripped named Coco had his attention.

"A'ight" He answered back waving his hand and not taking his eyes from Coco.

"He seems to enjoy his surprise."

"Don't worry Broody, I have a feeling you'll really like yours."

"If I'm with you, I know I will."

She grabbed a bag and headed down to the lobby with Lucas in tow. They stopped off at the front desk first before they left.

"Brooke Davis! I was wondering when you'd show your face."

"Holly this is Lucas. Lucas this is Holly Marco."

The young woman looked him over and smiled that devious smile that Brooke didn't like one bit. Turns out she's a pretty jealous girlfriend.

"Eyes front Holls, he's mine."

"For now."

"No not for now, he's the BF."

"BF, since when do you date and not bed hop."

"Since she met me and realized she couldn't live without me" Lucas added as he hugged Brooke from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Good boy, so where are the other two and devil bitch number two?"

"I'll bring everyone down fro dinner tonigh so you can meet them but Skills is up in the room."

"He enjoy the work I put in to find those girls?"

"He seemed to really enjoy them but if he calls down just make sure-"

"I know, I know, put it on your tab. Does he have a limit?"

"Nope, so whatever he wants just get it."

"Yes ma'am. So the car you asked for is being pulled out front by the valet."

"Thanks Hol, see you later tonight."

Brooke led Lucas away outside to the valet. They stood out at the carpet and waited.

"So what are we driving?"

" Well you're driving actually."

"If you say so."

They fell quiet waiting for the car to pull up and when Brooke caught a glimpse of it she set up her surprise.

"So Boyfriend, if you had to pick a car, any car to drive, what would it be?"

"Any car?"

"Yep. Any car, from any time, something special."

"I'd have to say it would be my Uncle Keith's 1967 Mustang. Nate wrecked it a while back and Keith was so pissed he sold it for scrap and we never talked about it again. It was one hell of a car."

"Well what if I told you the car wasn't sold for scrap."

"Huh?"

"What if I found the person he sold it to and they started to fix it up and I bought it and had it restored."

"I'd say you were the best girlfriend ever."

"Then you might wanna start singing my praise Broody."

She pointed behind him and the car came to a stop as he turned around and saw the blast from the past. That car symbolized hours and hours of bonding, work and sweat between Keith, Lucas and Nathan. When Nathan stole it for a joy ride and wrecked it in a drag race his first night out Keith was so pissed he didn't say a word to either of them for a week. Now the car sat looking almost perfect and he was practically frozen in place as he admired it.

"You did this for me? How?" He was so excited he didn't know how to even complete his thought

"Let's just say I know how to ask questions. I wanted to give you something that would make you remember me forever."

"I was already going to do that Pretty Girl but-"

Some man whistle and commented on the car as he passed by and Lucas couldn't help but smile. The only people who knew how much he loved this car was Nathan and Keith. God he had a great girlfriend. He slid his hand over the red paint as he rounded the front to get in the driver's seat.

"This is the best surprise I could've asked for."

Brooke tossed the keys and he caught them easily.

"This is only part of it. Come on, let's get going. I want to show you something else."

* * *

><p>Lucas followed her directions and they found themselves at Lake Mead National Park. He wasn't sure where she was going with this but figured whatever it was would be fun. She got out and walked up to the entrance and headed for the marina.<p>

"Where we going Pretty Girl?"

"Just out on the water for a bit."

The water was calm and the air wasn't hot but it was enough to make you break into a sweat. Brooke had led him to a boat called "Practically Sinful" aptly names by her and she had them out on the water in no time with fishing poles in hand. Needless to say he was shocked to learn his girl could fish.

"So I have to say I'm surprised."

"Surprised about what exactly" she said playing coy.

"I never figured you for an outdoors girl."

"I use to be. When RJ and I were little my Mom would bring us here while my dad conducted his 'business'. We'd spend hours out here, days even where we'd camp out on the camp grounds, or we'd sleep on the boat. We use to swim and play out here for most of the fourth of July's too."

Lucas was definitely surprised. He had to take a mental picture. This is what it looked like when Brooke Davis opened up. She was letting him in.

"I use to go fishing with RJ all the time but when we got older...and my Mom died...the fun stuff kind of took a back seat to whatever my father wanted."

"Tell me more. Tell me about one of your favorite memories here."

"That's easy. It was the last time we came here and I was...I think I was thirteen. I was so excited to finally be a teenager and no one could tell me what to do. I was really starting to grow into my looks so boys had no problem noticing me."

"A problem you still don't have."

"Anyway. It was the only time I remember my Mom smiling the whole trip. Sometimes we'd be out and about and I'd catch her frowning or looking sad but that time she had a smile on her face the whole time. I was naive enough to think things were getting better. So we're here and she took us scuba diving. I think we went to the Kingsman Wash. I wanted to go see the B-29 but my mom said we'd have to wait when we were older."

"The plane under Lake Mead. I'd love to go see that."

"You know how to dive?"

"Not really."

"I'll show you, we'll have to wait for the B-29 but we can probably go see one of the easier spots if you want."

"I'd really like that. So what are you fishing for?"

"I'm more of a large mouth bass person myself."

"I'm impressed. What's the largest you ever caught?"

"It had to be when I was drunk off my ass last summer and Rachel was bitching the whole time about wanting to hit the clubs and of course I was in no mood because I hadn't caught a damn thing all day so just when she was trying to snatch the pole it bent. Like bent half way and I shoved her out the way so fast she fell on her ass. I'm like trying to reel this thing in for fifteen minutes and then when it gets to the surface I almost peed my pants it was so big. Finally got it out the water and guess how much she weighed?"

"I don't know seven pounds."

"No try 19. Sad part is Rachel being the selfish whore she was she pushed me back and the fish and pole went flying over board. I was so pissed I was tempted to throw her skinny ass in after it."

"Damn that sucks."

"I know, the whole ride back to shore was quiet and tense."

"And you did nothing, doesn't sound like the Brooke Davis I've gotten to know."

"You would be right but I was a little on the tipsy side so I just waited till we got back to the dock and pushed her in."

"Now there's the Brooke Davis I know."

"Well she learned the rules of fishing with B. Davis and that's never cost me a fish."

"Dooley noted."

* * *

><p>Hours passed and the sky was starting to release the brilliant colors to signify the end of the day portion. The sky was beautifully streaked with pinks, reds, purples and oranges. It looked like an explosion of color and Lucas had grown tired of the fishing and decided to suggest something more in line with a romantic evening.<p>

"How about we ditch these poles and go for a swim?"

"I am a little hot. We can swim for a second before we head in."

Lucas watched as she removed the sarong she had on and enjoyed the view as his girlfriend dove into the water. She surfaced and looked back up at the boat for him.

"Did you change your mind?"

"No I just want to enjoy the moment."

"And what moment is that?"

"The moment I realized I loved my girlfriend a little more than I did a few minutes ago."

She smiled as she tread the water and watched as he dove in next. He swam up to her and it was no surprise when his arms snaked around her and her legs found their way around him. They gazed into each other's eyes and connected. This is what they were now, Pretty Girl and Boyfriend and Brooke was enjoying every minute of it.

"So tell me who the lucky girl was that gave you your first kiss."

"That's easy, Sandy Carmicheal. You?"

"Brandon Malloy."

"First most embarrassing moment."

"It's pretty harsh, you sure about that one."

"Yep."

"Okay. Well it had to be when I was about thirteen. I had hit puberty over the summer so when we came back for school I was still trying to get used to this body. It may be a bit of a shock but I was a super tomboy before I turned into hot Brooke Davis so I was not yet well versed in how a lady should act so the first day we're back I of course pair off with the boys. We're all playing video games down in the basement and there is like twelve boys maybe less and then there is me, the only girl. So I get into the game and then I realize that I am totally kicking ass all of a sudden so when I look around the room and all the boys are looking at me, well not me more like the part below my chin and it's then I realize I forgot to wear my bra. Those boys were so busy looking at my nipples that they basically let me win so they could all play me and get up close and see. I was totally mortified that when I tried to get up and run they were all like 'you don't have to go' and 'can I touch one' it was horrible. I never hung out with the guys like that again."

"That's actually pretty sad."

"I know, those guys were like my best friends and then all of a sudden puberty hits and then there is no way boys and girls can be friends."

"I don't know. I'd like to think if we met under different circumstances or if we didn't commit to each other that we would've been friends."

"Really?" She says not believing him at all.

"Really" he says back confidently.

"So you mean to tell me if I would've said no on the relationship, after all that great sex, you would've been good with being friends?"

"Yeah."

"Well I wish I would've known that from the beginning. Now we can be just friends" she says untangling her legs from around him but he doesn't let go.

"Okay FRIEND I don't think it's appropriate for us to be this close. Wouldn't want you to get the wrong idea."

"I'll give you wrong idea."

He pushes his lips to hers in a familiar possession and she wraps those legs right back around his waist and feels just how much he wants her. He releases her lips and she growls at him.

"Sorry FRIEND I guess I got carried away. It won't happen again."

"If you know what's good for you...it will."

She tries to kiss him but he leans back just out of reach.

"What happened to just friends. I don't think I'm comfortable with crossing the line with you FRIEND."

"Lucas will you cut it out."

"I'm just playing along."

"I know but I really want you to stop now. I want to kiss my boyfriend."

"Well then say you're sorry."

"No. I was only playing."

"Either say you're sorry or I'm letting you go, getting back on that boat and you are not going to get kissed the rest of the trip."

When she pouts he knows that he's got her but she doesn't speak so when he starts to let go she caves.

"Okay, alright I'm sorry."

He stops and smiles and tightens his grip on her waist and leans in to kiss her but pulls back at the last second.

"Sorry for what?"

"Come on Lucas."

"Sorry for what?" He says a little more forceful but with a smile on his face because he knows he has her at his mercy.

"Sorry for joking about us being just friends."

"And why was that bad?"

"Because you want me so bad that you can't possibly just be my friend?"

"Close. More like I'm in love with you too much to ever be just your friend."

"That's sweet. I like your reason better." She says dipping down and claiming his bottom lip between her teeth.

"How did I ever live without you?"

"It was probably a boring life filled with sadness and nothing special."

"Well I'm glad I have you now."

"You do have me. All of me."

"Thank god for miracles."

"I'm not sure if that was a compliment or not."

"It was. It had to have been a miracle that brought us together."

"Yeah good thing I sent Rachel to find a phone instead. I wouldn't have given you guys a second look if I found that place."

"I know the dildos were a little much."

"I'm glad we met though."

"Me too Pretty Girl."

They kissed once more basking in the warmness of the moment. Neither had ever really felt that whole before and neither was willing to ever let that feeling go.

* * *

><p>They headed back to the hotel after a few more minutes of making out. When they arrived back to the room they were greeted with the sounds of laughter. Rachel had already taken Nathan back to the room after his surprise. He was shocked to say the least when Rachel had arranged for him to meet , he was shocked to say the least. Skills on the other hand had enjoyed his tike with the ladies and the ladies definately enjoyed him. The proof was the dozens of different shades of lipstick all over his body. He was in the middle of telling Rachel and Nathan about each girl.<p>

"..now this one is Ginger" he said pointing to the spot on his neck, " she is a giver I'll say that and this one.." he said pointing to the spot on his collar bone, " ..is Alexis and this one right here.." he said last pointing to a lipstick print just below his navel, " is diamond, I will most certinly be givin' ma a call back."

"Well it's about time you two horndogs showed up, the rest of us are starving!" Rachel yelled throwing a pillow at the couple.

"Jeez once a fat ass always a fat ass I guess."

"You take that back Brooke Penelope Davis or-"

"Or what Rachel, haven't we been through this?"

"We have and it looks like I have to show you up in front of your boy here."

"Please, your dressed and your make up's done you ain't gonna do shit" Brooke taunted."

"Oh yea?"

"You heard me."

Rachel got off the couch and walked up to Brooke and took out her favorite pocket lighter. It was one that Brooke gave to her that was engraved; Gatina is the best.

"I will so walk in there and torch everything in your closet whore if you don't take it back."

"You wouldn't do that again."

"Damn ma' again?" Skills questioned as the two other boys looked on amused as the girls were pretty much at a standoff.

"Yes again, this psycho bitch torched my closet here last time we came and almost got us thrown out."

"I'll do it Brookie, you know I will, especially since Richard isn't around to bitch us out this time."

"Yea my dad all but disowned me because she decided to go all pyro on me. Fine I take it back now please put away the lighter fire bug before you scare the boys."

"I don't know Pretty girl Rachel is already pretty scary" said Lucas while Nathan added "Don't I know it."

"Hey I am not that bad."

"I think Peyton would beg to differ" Nathan added again."

"No I think she's more afraid of Brookie and her right-hook than she is me."

"Bitch shouldn't get too close to my man."

Lucas laughed but loved the possessiveness.

"Can we please stop talking about her. Brooke you get your ass in there and get dressed and Lucas if you know what's good for her you will get dressed and reframe from taking her clothes off. Now go before I break out the lighter again."

Lucas and Brooke laughed as they headed to their room.

"I don't know if I should be afraid of Rachel or not?"

"You probably should but like she said I'm scarier."

* * *

><p>The hotel had set up a private dining room for the group to enjoy and they did not disappoint. Since the girls weren't twenty one yet the guys wondered how on earth they were able to get into so much trouble being underaged. Brooke would only answer that money is like a key to the door and sometimes can even create a door when there isn't one and when all else fails, it never hurts that your father is satan. They were in the middle of enjoying the perks of fine dining when Skills decided to make a toast.<p>

"Okay ladies, gentleman I just wanted to say that we've only been here a day and these two lovely ladies have made this an already memorable trip. I hate to think what I'd be doin' if these two fine ass girls hadn't found us."

"Probably Bevin" Nathan added as the table started to laugh.

"Speaking of won't she be mad that you disappeared with your boys?" Rachel asked, not really caring for the answer.

"Me and shorty ain't exactly on the same level no more."

"In other words Skills got bored" Lucas explained."

"Hey ain't nothin' wrong wit a lil variety in a man's diet."

"That goes for food not women" Nathan chimed in.

"I disagree. Sometimes it takes all kinds of women to satisfy a man's hunger" Rachel said winking at Skills across the table.

"Anytime you want to get in line you just let me know Red."

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that and just say thanks for the trip girls" Nathan said effectively glaring at Skills to get his conversation change point across.

"Yeah Baby moms what's on the agenda for the night?"

"I was thinking we should keep it low key for tonight, room service, skinny dipping in the pool, you know easy going."

"That's lame Brookie. I wanna start this trip off with as much trouble as possible" Rachel said pouting and Brooke simply laughed.

"I think I agree with my girl, like you said we have a whole month or more to get into all kind of trouble."

"See that's code for 'I want to screw my significant other like a couple of old people." Rachel said noticing the glare she got from Brooke.

"Shut it slore."

"Hey don't get mad because I so figured you out. Fine if you two want to keep it low key fine by me. I'll take Coco bear and Hot shot out for a night on the town."

Brooke looked over at Lucas knowing full well she kind of did want to make a night of it but she so was looking forward to using the whips and what not she had set up. Plus that stripper pole was calling her name.

"So how about this, we save the skinny dipping, we go do some gambling, some clubbing and then see where we end up?"

"Still super lame B, where is the girl that used to suggest stealing a police car or atleast doing a little breaking in and entering."

"Rachel we have plenty of time for that, we need to ease them into out kind of fun, otherwise they might overload."

"Uh speak for yourself baby girl this man right here is ready for the full effect and Luke quit being so stingy, you get to have my baby mama all to yourself enough as it is."

"Skills man if your girl looked like my girl you'd be stingy too."

"If my girl looked like your girl she probably wouldn't leave the bedroom but that's just me."

"And what the hell am I" Rachel said cutting in not at all liking how everyone was jumping on the Broke Davis fan club.

"Don't worry Red you know you are the hottest chick out there. Brooke ain't got nothing on you."

At Nathan's comment Brooke, Skills and Lucas all did the not so subtle cough to cover the pussy, whipped, and bullshit they all said in response.

"Whatever you're just mad cause Lucas isn't as hot as my boy."

"Your boy, since when is hot shot your boy?" Brooke asked not at all believing how attached Rachel was becoming to Nathan.

"He's always mine, right Nate?"

"You know it Red."

"Awwwww that is so disgustingly sickening, I think I'm going to gag."

"Save it for Lukie over there later, I'm sure he loves the gagging."

"Gross Red" both Nathan and Skills said. Lucas could only laugh at them.

* * *

><p>The night went on pretty easy. Clubbing at Tao, drinks at the hotel bar, gambling and a little shopping at the Palazzo and then to top it all off, one they were all sufficiently drunk, they all did something to commiserate the trip.<p>

The next morning Brooks and Rachel woke up in each other's arms on the floor. Brookw woke up first after feeling some nibbling on her neck thinking it was Lucas but the lips were a little too soft to be a mans. Her eyes shot open when she started to hear some low snickering and saw Lucas, Skills and Nathan standing over her all trying to hid their laughter. She leaned her head a little to see a mess of firey red hair and a knocked out Rachel laying on top of her. When Rachel's hand started to rub a little to close to her chest Brooke shoved her off. The boys all started to whistle and holler at the scene. They couldn't remember when they had ever woken up to a sight like that. Brooke in her blue bikini, her arms wrapped around a practically comatose Rachel who was in her emerald bikini, and Rachel was laying on top of Brooke while Brooke arm was protectively thrown over Rachel's hips, resting on her ass. The boys had gotten their fair share of pictures of the scene.

"What the hell are you three laughing at?" Brooke asked rubbing her hands over her eyes and trying to adjust to the light while a more than pissed Rachel sat up next to her rubbing the bump on the back of her head.

"Just the fact that we come out here and find you two all 'cuddled up on the floor. If I didn't know any better Red I'd say you were swinging the other way with the way you were kissing all over Brooke's neck." Nathan said slightly amused.

"Yeah Pretty Girl your hand looked real at home on Rachel's ass."

"What's the matter Lukie boy, you scared I might take your girl?" Rachel said playfully.

"Like you could."

"I don't know Broody, Rachel and I are pretty close and she does know my body really well."

"Brooke baby that is not funny."

"Relax Luke, I don't plan on taking Brooke off your hands yet."Rachel said getting up from the floor and running her hands through her matted hair. She made note to  
>herself that she was never going to swim and not wash her hair again.<p>

* * *

><p>So that's 10. Only the start of the crazy highjinx this group will get into. So I tried to make this chapter a little fluff, a little funny and a little usual adding in more info to the story. Hope everyone has a good New Year!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

They had been in Vegas for a week and a half and Brooke had managed to get arrested twice, Rachel once, and Skills once because he made the mistake of coming to Brooke's defense when they were getting throw out of a club and Brooke didn't particularly feel like going. When Skills went back in to get her since everyone else was already outside, the owner flipped out like he was about to assault him and called the police. In Skills' words 'When the cops show up and see a drunk white girl and a black dude everybody go to jail'. He was right because the police took his ass too.

They had enjoyed their time there so far. Skills got him a threesome. Rachel introduced Nathan to casino sex and Brooke and Lucas… well they pretty much spent a lot of alone time talking, getting to know each other more and of course there was the sex.

It was early in the afternoon and they hadn't done much. The designated today as chill day originally but that was never going to stay the plan for long.

"So whose up for some bar hopping and table action" Brooke asked walking into the living area of the suite.

"I'm in as long as there's a strip club in there somewhere" Nate said as he and Lucas continued to pay close attention to sports center.

"Bro you're always in if there's a strip club involved." Skills said watching the TV but jabbing his friend in the side.

"Not true, if we ever get invited to go back to 'Kitty Galore' I know I'm passing."

"That's because the only thing that was crackin' in that place was a bunch of bullet wounds and stretch marks" Skills said, shuddering at the memory. Lucas did his best to keep the water in his mouth that he had just sipped but failed miserably. Brooke and Rachel just looked on needing to know more.

"Now this I gotta hear. So Coco Bear tell me and Brookie all about the little strip club that could."

"See I'm all for lovin' any woman, any shape or size but that place was straight up crack hoe city. I swear what they called an A squad was more like an 'F' minus or an 'I'. We talking full on gross and nansty."

He visably shuttered at the memory of some of the girls at that place.

"Yeah, we walk in there and this woman came up to us and looked like she had just walked in from off the street and took her pants off and she had the nerve to say seventy-five for a lap dance." Nathan said trying his best not to laugh.

"Yea but Nate left out the fact she had on some old looking granny panties. I almost threw up right there but Luke just had to go and be nice."

"What did my boyfriend do?"

"That dummy pulled out the money. I swear me and Nate both started rolling on the ground laughing when she got started. It was THE worst lap dance I had EVER seen. That's what ol' golden boy get."

"Yeah Skills and Nate pretty much got on me the whole rest of the night telling me to burn my jeans. I just took pity on her cause she looked like she washaving a rough night."

"Try rough life, that old woman titties looked like saddle bags, tan, leathery and floppy." Added Skills shuttering again.

"Is that the only dance you ever got?" Brooke asked feeling sorry for him.

"Yea but-"

"See Brookie that does it. I say we skip the dance clubs and just go skin club hopping. Luke deserves to have a 10 rub up against him and give him the best lap dance of his life."

"Why Rach does that sound like a challenge?" Brooke asked in her best British accent.

"It is my dear Brookie." Rachel answered back with an equally horrible British accent.

"Okay. So let's finish up here and get started. I didn't think the first challenge would have to do with strip clubs, although I'm not surprised."

"I think you lost us here Pretty Girl."

"Yeah, does this mean you and Red over there gonna give some lap dances" Skills asked rubbing his hands together like an evil villain.

"No it's a game me and Brooke play, it's challenge."

"Care to explain?" Nathan asked very curious at this point.

"Well what we're going to do is spend the night buying Lucas lap dances. You guys can even play. Better yet you guys are going to play."

"So how does this work, me and Nate deserve some dances too."

"Relax Coco bear we'll make sure you and Nate get taken care of but the challenge is for Broody. What we do is each person gets to pick a girl, buy the dance for  
>Luke, before we leave the club he has to tell us which girl was the best. Best pick wins and losers has to pay the tab but since it's usually me and Rach playing we need to change the prize."<p>

"Uhhh Brooke, baby I'm not sure I'm comfortable-"

Brooke cut his words off with a kiss and she allowed it to linger till she was sure he'd give in.

"Boyfriend you are so adorable when you act all innocent but this is Sin City and I fully intend to corrupt you."

"Yeah come on Luke, it's a challenge and I plan on whoopin' all ya'll asses, so what is the prize gonna be?"

"I guess…oh I know, you get to make a wish" Rachel said knowing it was a really good prize. "If you win you can make any wish you want."

"Okay ma, so that means if I win and I wish for a threesome with you and Brooke I can get it?"

"Skills" the whole group said laughing at his boldness.

"What, it's a valid question."

"A wish within reason Skills" Rachel said. "Brooke and I may act all touchy feely but we've never done that kind of stuff have we?"

"No I don't, oh wait there was that night in Texas."

"Oh yeah."

"What night in Texas" all three guys said practically salivating but the girls erupted in laughter signifying they were only kidding, crushing the men's wet dream  
>fantasies.<p>

"See now that's just mean" Skills said as he sunk in his seat and pouted.

* * *

><p>The night was truly a night of fun. Lucas got a total of 16 lap dances and proclaimed that his brother Nate was the winner of the "challenge" since Nate had a knack for picking the best girls out at two of the four clubs they went to that night. Rachel won one club and Brooke won the other. The group was on a high of adrenalin and when Nate was asked what his wish was, he kept it as clean as he could with four bourbons, two whiskey sours and countless crowns and cokes. His wish had been to make Brooke and Rachel make out while the boys watched. The room had been silent and Brooke and Rachel did not disappoint. Too bad they were all going to be too drunk to remember it the next day.<p>

* * *

><p>When the faint sounds of a buzzing phone started to cut into the haze of the previous night Brooke's hand flew out to pat around in the general area she assumed her phone would be but when her hand connected with skin she internally cringed. The skin under her fingers didn't feel like Lucas at all. She slowly lifted her eye lid and it instantly shut against the sun's bombarding raise. Her head was pounding. Brooke Davis didn't get hung over very often which let her know that last night had definitely been a great welcome to Vegas but then again there was the warm body that was under her hand she had to deal with.<p>

She rubbed her eyes and popped on open to see her face was buried in the cook of his neck and his hair was dark. Fucking hell. How the hell did she end up in bed with Nate. Shit!. Right when she was about to freak she felt an arm fling over hers that rest on Nate's chest. She leaned her head up to see Rachel asleep on his chest now. Brooke could feel as Rachel felt the arm laying on Nate's chest and she could see that Rachel did the same thing she had just done and tried to process the previous night and failed and knew the arm underneath her hand was way too soft to belong to Nathan. So Rachel rubbed her eyes and popped one open, hoping she would just see Nate but was a little shocked to see Brooke looking right back at her with one eye open as well. Before either of them could freak Brooke registered a familiar morning wood pressing against her back. Now was the time to freak because she was praying it wasn't Skills. Both women popped up when they did it revealed that they were in fact naked. It didn't take long for Brooke to register two things. One; Lucas was the one who was behind her. Two; they were really naked. All four of them.

"Brooke?" Rachel started with that worried tone. She was almost afraid to look at her but against her better judgment she did.

"Rachel."

"What the hell happened last night?"

"I have no idea."

"How did we…did we….I mean was this a foursome?"

"I have no idea." Said looking around the room and trying to jump start her brain.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Rachel shrieked waking the other two men in bed. Brooke looked over at Rachel's hand and sure enough there was a new piece of bling on her hand that looked vaguely like a wedding band. Tasteful though. Nathan was the first of the two men to try and put words to the situation that he and Luke had awoken to.

"What the hell is going on? Why is Brooke in bed with me and why…holy shit is that a wedding ring?

"Give me your hand." Rachel demanded, but when she saw the band on Nathans hand she almost went into cardiac arrest.

"Is that a…" Lucas asked as he tried to rub his eyes hoping he wake up and in the process Brooke caught a glimpse of a wedding band on his hand as well and she followed it with her eyes and when Lucas was about to turn over to get dressed she grabbed his hand.

"Rachel chill out, it's probably a joke right?" Nathan tried to reason. Rachel on the other hand was paying attention to what Brooke was looking at, which was a wedding ring Lucas had on his hand as well. She stared to lift the sheets, revealing naked bodies as she did, as she searched for Brooke's hand and found that the shit had definitely gone way too far last night. Brooke had yet to realize she was also rocking a new piece of jewelry till Rachel brought it to her attention.

"Brookie."

"No, no,no, no,no,no,no, no, no, no. This is not happening. Jesus Rachel what the hell did you do marry both of them."

"Uh hate to break it to you whore but…" Rachel waved the hand in Brooke's face and she flew out of the bed and started panicking. Lucas was sitting dumbfounded trying to figure out what they did last night and Nathan sat there looking at Rachel hyperventilate. The three's attention was drawn to Brooke when she screamed.

She came storming back to the bedroom and threw two pieces of paper on the bed. Rachel and Lucas both grabbed one and the color drained from their faces.

"My dad is gonna kill me. Brooke my father is literally going to hop on my mother's broom stick and come to kill me."

"We're married?" Lucas finally vocalized.

Right there is black ink. By the state of Nevada Brooke Davis became the wife of Nacus…wait what? Oh no Lucas Scott. Damn hang over making him see double.

"Looks that way." Brooke said in her annoyed tone. She saw Nate looking at her body and reached for a robe that was draped across the back of a nearby chair.

"Sorry Brookie." Nathan said averting his eyes and Brooke scowled at him.

"What the hell happened last night?"

"Could ya'll keep it down. A brotha tryin' to sleep over here."

Brooke rounded the side of the bed to see Skills was laying on the floor cuddled up to a blow up doll. Where the hell did that come from? Lucas got up now realizing he was completely naked when Rachel whistled.

"Nice. Looks like the Scott genes are gold."

"Rachel this is so not the time right now" Brooke said through gritted teeth.

"Hey I am just deflecting to deal with my emotional distress you slut."

"Okay calm down girls. I'm sure this is something that can be fixed." Lucas said trying to go over in his brain the previous nights events but the picture was too fuzzy.

"It better be or my parents and Brooke's brother are going to freak."

"Look. All we need to do is figure out how to undo it before people find out." Lucas reasoned, it was still fixable. Just then there was a knock at the door and Brooke rushed to go answer it because she was so going to yell at someone for this but when she got there and opened the door three servers entered the room with carts full of food and fresh flowers.

"So glad to see you're up" Holly said as she entered the suite after the servers.

"What the hell is all this?"

"This was the hotel manager's idea. It's not every day one of their favorite patrons ties the knot, let alone two of them. You know I expected more from you Davis, an Elvis chapel, really?"

"Holly you have to listen to me. Who else knows about this? I mean what I really need to do is get both mine and Rachel's marriages annulled before this gets out."

"Ummm, well look at it this way. You would do better to just face the music because your brand new nuptials are already all over the greater area of Las Vegas and I give it at least one more hour till the national news picks it up."

"BROOKE!"

Brooke rushed to the bedroom when she heard Rachel call for her and when she got there she just wanted to close her eyes, go back to sleep and pretend this day didn't happen and it was only nine am.

…_**.sources say that Brooke Davis, heiress to the Davis empire and daughter to the recently deceased business mogul Richard Davis, tied the knot last night in Las Vegas to up and coming Duke University Basketball star Lucas Scott. Friends close to the camp have not commented much on the newlyweds but CEO Richard Davis Jr., brother to Davis, had this to say: 'the wedding was not much of a surprise to family as it was a long time coming since Lucas had said they had planned to wed while on vacation. I am happy for my sister and look forward to welcoming my new brother in law when they return from their honeymoon.' Early allegations that the wedding was no more than a stunt have already started to swarm and people are starting to wonder about Ms. Davis now Mrs. Scott's behavior so soon after her father's untimely demise. It has everyone asking if the police are looking at this situation as well as a red flag. The New Mrs. Scott has been unavailable for comment-"**_

The news story was cut short when Brooke threw the remote at the TV.

"I didn't hear my name. OH THANK GOD I STILL HAVE TIME TO FIX THIS! Nathan get your ass in gear, we need to see a man about an annulment fast."

Brooke looked at Rachel as if she wanted to slap her for being so self-involved. She watched as Rachel darted out of bed and Lucas looked away from the nakedness. Rachel was almost done getting dressed when she realized Brooke was watching her.

"Jeez Brooke this ain't a peep show."

"You little skank."

"What?"

"Do you realize that now everyone knows that I got drunk and got MARRIED last night" Brooke said staining not to blow up.

"Uh correction sweetie according to your brother, who is hot by the way, just said this was planned" Holly added, drawing attention to herself.

"Shut up Holly. What am I gonna do. RJ has got to be pissed at me right now."

"Sorry to run Brooke but I gotta get out of here and do damage control, NATE LETS GO!"

"I'm coming."

Nathan followed Rachel out leaving a stunned Lucas, a pissed off Brooke and a baffled Holly.

"Did I just hear you two got married?" Skills asked sitting up from the floor.

* * *

><p>It was just as she thought. Bad. She had come to Vegas, got drunk, got married and probably had a foursome but that was the least of her worries. RJ had made a special trip to Vegas and now stood in front of Brooke and Lucas as they sat with their heads hung low. Lucas wasn't a pussy but RJ was pretty big and downright scary when he was pissed. This was one of those times when he was way past pissed. He had been yelling at them for at least an hour and Rachel and Nathan had yet to show back up. Skills disappeared when he saw the look on RJ's face when he let him in.<p>

"I mean what the hell were you two thinking. You two a supposed to be adults for fucks sake. Do you have any idea how much trouble you caused? How much fucking ass kissing I had to do with the damn board so they didn't try to take the company from us!" RJ said punching the nearest wall making it shake and causing Brooke to flitch. The couple watched as her brother paced the room mumbling to himself till he finally stopped and turned to look at them.

"Okay so this is how this is going to go. You two have fucked up bad enough that I have to step in."

"Rich-"

"Shut it Brooke I am so not done. You two are going to stay married. It was the best I could come up with and say that this wasn't some drunken foolish thing in Vegas. Did I not say keep a low profile, was I talking to myself. Dammit Brooke."

"I'm so-"

"Shut up. Do you realize now that this has the police looking at you! They've already started asking questions about you and it's only a matter of time before someone with empty pockets or needs the publicity to come forward and gives the cops motive!"

"RJ will you please stop. Lucas and I messed up but we didn't mean to do this. Plus the cops don't have anything on me. I was with Lucas, Rachel, Skills and Nathan that day."

"All they need is enough circumstantial evidence to pursue this Brooke. They could ruin us with just the hint scandal and it wouldn't have to be true. You know that."

"Look RJ I'm sorry man but whatever it takes to keep her safe I'll do. You say we have to stay married, fine."

"Lucas-"

"No Brooke, you get on board with this and you do what I say when I say it and we may make it out of this."

"So I'm supposed to play the doting wife."

"Model behavior, I mean we're talking you and the rest of the Scooby gang pack up and leave Vegas tonight."

"And go where RJ?"

"To Europe. To Canada I don't care. You two are due a honeymoon, all of you are going to go and you two are going to look like the blissful newlywed couple while you're out there. I'll set it up you just round up the other misfits and be ready to go in the next two hours. Speaking of misfits where's Rachel?"

"That lucky skank is out getting her marriage annulled." Brooke mumbled.

"She got married to- You know what you two are not allowed in this city without me again. I gotta get going. Two hours and be ready and downstairs."

RJ kissed his sister on her head and glared at Lucas before he left. RJ wasn't mad at Lucas, quite the opposite actually. He was glad that even though Lucas fucked up he was willing to do what it takes to make it right. RJ could respect that.

"So RJ is pretty scary."

"Yeah, my big brother may look like a teddy bear but he's all teeth and claws when he gets pissed."

"I thought he was going to go all incredible hulk on me."

"Did you see the vain in his forehead. I swear that boy is going to give himself a stroke."

The room fell silent while each of them wondered just how crazy this was going to get.

"My mom's going to love you. She's going to kill me when she finds out I got married to a girl she never met but she'll love you."

"How are you not freaking out right now. You do realize that not only are we REALLY married but we have to act like it. No one can know this was-"

"This was just an unexpected surprise."

"No an unexpected surprise is finding money in your pocket, not waking up and finding out that you're married."

"I dissagree."

"And see, that right there is why this isn't going to work."

"And why is that again?"

"Because you are too calm about this. Lucas you are twenty, you are in college, you play basketball and write and now your life is going to be completely under the  
>microscope. You have a wife who is a notoriously known party girl socialite with a dead daddy under questionable circumstances and she happens to be way too fucked up in the head for therapy to even work. This is crazy!"<p>

"No it's...okay it is but hey, it's better than waking up and being married to some stranger. And yeah I get that because your rich you have all this attention that gets thrown your way but I'm here."

Lucas moved closer to her realizing that she was afraid that this was going to run him off.

"Brooke you and I may not have been anywhere near getting married-"

"Try not even in the same decade, planet or solar system-"

"But we did and RJ thinks that I can help protect you by staying married to you. Now I can think of worst things you could call me than husband" Lucas said trying to lighten the mood.

"Lucas this is serious. What if they try to pin my dad's murder on me?"

"They won't and even if they try I won't let them take you away. Brooke that bastard did unspeakable things to you and I would personally shake the hand of the person that blew him away. You didn't deserve what he did to you and you don't deserve to be punished for what someone else did either."

"Broody-"

"No, no. This is a done deal. You are Mrs. Lucas Scott now so you better start acting like it."

"And how would she act exactly?"

"Well if we didn't have a time crunch going on right now I'd say she's be halfway to the bed and all the way out of her clothes but since we are I'll just have to settle for a really good kiss."

Brooke cracked a smile and wrapped her arms around his neck. She couldn't believe that a guy like Lucas was even real.

"I don't deserve you."

"You deserve the world Pretty Girl. And as long as I'm your husband I'll make sure you'll get it."

"Yeah about that, I didn't hear a time limit on this did you?"

"Why, you already thinking about divorcing me?"

"The thought crossed my mind."

"Awwwww Nate look at the cute newlywed couple, Skank and her hubby dumbass."

"Rachel-"

"You may address me as the Ex-Mrs. Natan Scott if you like hoe."

"You lucky bitch, how the hell did you-"

"Pays to have a senator for a father. So I thought I saw a pretty pissed RJ getting into a limo downstairs, I take it he's not all too happy he's gained a brother in law?"

"Oh no, he's ecstatic. He even said Brooke and I get to stay married."

"He made you didn't he?" Rachel said directing her words at Brooke this time not liking the sarcasm Lucas just put out.

"Yep."

"Board members?"

"Yep."

"And you guys have to act all lovey doevy too huh?"

"Yep."

Nathan clapped his hands together to break the tension.

"Well congratulations bro. Mom is going to freak."

"I know Nate but I have to talk to her first before she hears from-"

Lucas' and Nathan's phone started to ring. Nathan's phone read 'KEITH' Lucas' read 'MOM'. Lucas decided to wait for the wrath of mother till after he got settled with all this. He needed to make sure he could pull this off for Brooke's sake and he couldn't be shaky or uncertain about anything. He silenced his and Nathan did the same. When Nathan went to speak his phone started to ring again this time showing 'MOM'. The boy was smart to not ignore. Even if he did she'd just keep calling back knowing he'd breakdown and answer before Lucas.

"Hey MOM"

"Nathan Royal Scott, please tell me that I am crazy and your brother is not married."

"Uhhh."

"Don't you dare look at him to coach you through this, so help me god if you lie for your brother-"

"Mom calm down okay. Yes Lucas got married but-"

"Put him on the phone."

"Mom-"

"I said put your brother on the phone- no you know what, is she there?"

"Yes."

"Better yet put her on the phone."

"Mom I don't think-"

"Now Nathan!"

Nathan was a pretty big guy but one glare from his mother and because he's a relatively smart guy he cowers. Karen Roe Scott is many things but above all else she is a tough mom.

"She wants to talk to you."

"Tell Mom I don't-"

"Not you, the wife."

"Me?"

"Yeah."

Brooke took the phone and just as she was about to speak Lucas grabbed the phone. He and Brooke had only been married for a total of seven hours according to the marriage certificate and it was not fair to expose her to the incoherent ramblings of his mother just yet.

"Mom-"

"Lucas Eugene Scott I don't want to hear one word from you. Put your 'wife' on the phone."

"No mom."

"No? Lucas I was in labor with you and your brother for twenty hours, no drugs and not to count any of the time I had to suffer with the two of you being Tree Hill's  
>trouble makers, and I demand as my right as a mother to speak to the girl who is married to my son!"<p>

"Mom I love you very much and thank you for all you have done but no, I am not about to put my wife on just so you can scare her away!"

"Lucas honey I love you but what the hell where you thinking! You are only twenty years old- oh my god is she pregnant, she's pregnant isn't she-dammit Lucas-"

"No mom she isn't pregnant."

"Well from what I heard on the news she's pretty rich. I'm sure Dan will love to hear that."

"Brooke's father-"

"Oh and I heard about that too. Did she kill him for the money? Honey I saw a picture of her and yes she is gorgeous but was it really necc-"

"Mom I am only going to say this once. Whatever you hear on the news don't believe it. Yes Brooke may not be an angel but neither am I and we love each other and decided to...get married. Now if you can't accept that well to bad. Brooke is my wife. End of story."

Lucas could tell Karen was fuming. After all there had only been two times when he ever told his mom 'no', this being one of those times, and he could tell she had no comeback prepared.

"I...You...dammit. You know I hate it when you don't listen to me."

"I know you do."

"So when do I get to meet my new daughter?"

"Soon, uhh we have a honeymoon we have to get to that her brother insisted we go on."

"What? Lucas honey I really think this is-"

"Mom I love you bye, here's Nathan."

"LUCAS!"

Before Karen could get anything out he handed the phone back to Nathan and grabbed Brooke and Rachel and headed to the bedroom.

"What happened to the 'no way in hell' on the threesome Scott?"

"What? No Rachel that's not what this is. RJ said to pack up and get out of here so that's what we're doing. Make sure that when Nate gets off the phone that he gets ready to go and please hunt down Skills."

"Whoa, Brookie I think I like it when Lucas takes charge" Rachel said running her hand down Lucas' chest and Brooke simply erupted in laughter when she saw the uncomfortable look that was etched on Lucas' face.

"Relax baby, she's harmless. Rachel, stop touching my husband" Brooke said as Nathan came back to the room as she said that and raised an eyebrow.

"Chill Hot shot, there's nothing to worry about. Or maybe there is. Rachel is a pretty whorerific girl."

"Shut it you boring married slut."

"Okay that's enough. Hey Nate you seen Skills?"

"Yeah he was downstairs grabbing something to eat. He was right behind us."

"Good. Let's get packing."

"Where we going we just got here?"

"Rachel will fill you in." Lucas said as he pushed Nathan and Rachel out the door.  
>Brooke followed Lucas with her eyes and before she knew it his lips were on hers in an instant. Brooke was a little shocked. She had imagined that any normal guy would have freaked when he found out he was married from a drunken night in Vegas but not Lucas Scott. He seemed way to calm, and from the feel of his tongue in her mouth a little turned on at the moment. Brooke pushed back to get some space so they could talk but Lucas had other ideas. The second her lips left his he pulled her back in and assaulted her with his kiss once more and even managed to convince her to let him deepen it for a moment but she regained her senses again and pushed away and made it across the room before he could grab her again.<p>

"Broody, not that I don't love the kissing-"

"Well if you love it so much get back over here."

"No we need to talk."

"About what?"

"You know about what. How are you doing with this I mean, we haven't been together that long and poof...we're married. Then your mom goes ape shit. Shouldn't  
>you, I don't know, be put off by this just a little?"<p>

Lucas walked slowly across the floor and took her in his arms. He looked into her hazel eyes and thought it over, truly.

"Listen, I'm not saying this is an ideal situation but like I said it's an unexpected surprise."

"Lucas will you please scream or punch something! You being this calm is starting to make me freak out."

"Pretty Girl calm down. Remember I said I loved you before all this and I still do. I knew my life would be adventurous when we met and it turns out I was right."

"Well since you seem so okay with this tell me something."

"Anything."

"Do you remember anything from last night?"

"No not really."

"What do you remember?"

"Well..." Lucas tried to focus his brain but the clouds of liquor from the night before were still there. He remembers the third strip club, he remembers Skills making out with a cross dresser and then...

"I remember the ring. I picked out the ring."

He remembered having the gorgeous brunette draped over his back as she giggled and he pointed to the ring she now had on her finger. She remembered giving her a piggy back ride down the aisle and almost dropping her when they got to the altar. He also kind of remembers looking over and seeing Rachel and Nathan making out and Rachel suggesting they get married too. He'd have to be sure to bring that up later. Strangely though he couldn't remember anything of Skills.

"How about how we ended up in bed with Rachel and Nathan?"

"Not a clue. You worried that uhhh..."

"Sort of. I mean we were all pretty naked and Nathan was right there. I kind of freaked out a little when I woke up and he was lying next to me."

"I know what you mean. There's only one Scott that gets to do that."

"If you say so Mr. Scott."

"I do Mrs. Scott."

"God that is going to take some getting used to. For as long as I could remember my identity has always been Brooke Davis, B Davis, Brookie Davis."

"Well look at it this way, we may not come from much but the Scotts are a great family to be a part of. I can't wait to show you off when we get back to campus."

"How is that gonna work exactly. You live with Skills and Nate, I still have all my things back in Tree Hill and I haven't even gotten my acceptance letter from Duke yet."

"We'll figure it out. Right now I want to get a quickie in with my wife before we have to leave and go to...where are we going exactly?"

"I don't know, but wherever it is, as long as you're there it'll be okay."

Brooke leaned up to kiss Lucas and he lifted her up into his arms and carried her to the bed and dropped on it and covered her body with his, bracing both arms on either of her sides and enjoying the feel of her soft lips on his. His knee separated her legs quick enough and made room for him to rest against her center that was just as hot for him as he was for her. His hands ran up her leg and untied the robe she had placed on and when the fabric fell away he let out an appreciative groan and engulfed her nipple with his mouth.

She tasted even better as a Scott and couldn't wait to make love to her. His hand hell to her hip and tightened his grip when she rolled her hips up into him and tried to push his shorts on that he had thrown on earlier. With in second his shorts and her robe were rumpled up on a pile on the floor and they were tangled in the sheets touching, kissing and licking away at each other's skin. He had her pinned to the bed but she couldn't help to bury her face in the crook of his neck and start to kiss his neck with every ounce of passion she felt as he reached to grab a condom and cover himself.

The plunge inside earned a primal moan from them both and Lucas braced himself again above her with one hand on the bed and the other grabbing her right breasts as he started to find his pounding rhythm. She had no problem thrusting back to meet his force and each time it felt like he was stretching to some untouched part of her body. She loved the way the weight of his body felt on top of her and for a second she let herself imagine what it would be like to be with Lucas forever. Soon she felt his body tighten and his breath shallow out and then his hand trailed down her body to her clit and he began to rub it wildly. He brought her to the brink with him and they both erupted in pure pleasure. Lucas' body gave way and his full weight now lay on Brooke and she just trailed her fingers lightly over his back as they both came down.

"Now that is what I call a fucking amazing quickie" Brooke managed to get out.

Lucas shifted his weight and sat up on the bed to do away with their little protective friend.

"You know I think I could get used to this having a hot wife thing."

"I think I'm already used to the whole having a hot husband thing."

"You know there is no way we should be this okay with this but I think we'll be fine."

"I think you're right. For the first time in my life I don't feel like I have this huge black cloud over me. I have you to thank for that you know."

"Anything for you Pretty Girl."

Brooke beamed and she too sat up on the bed to go wash up and get ready to go. The couple emerged and the other three could already tell exactly what they had been doing. The happy sex glow was almost sickening by Rachel's account. The all convened downstairs after a brief explanation to Skills of everything that had gone down. He was a little sad. Brooke was supposed to be his baby mama, no chance of that happening now she was married to one of his best friends. They had arrived downstairs to find the limo waiting that RJ had set up and left for yet another adventure. RJ had arranged for their passports and everything else they needed to travel out of the country. The group didn't care where they went. Only that they were together because in the time they had been around each other they had begun to feel like a family, an extended family.

* * *

><p>Booyah! There is 11, you know the drill. Even though I have been horrible at updates I hope this made up for it and I got some people back. Simon Says Review.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Okay so this is the end of te blitz for the day. Two one shots, a new story and an update on this one...talk about proofing the hell out of some stuff. Okay kids read on as out group od crazy kids vacate Vegas for thwir next stop. If you think it sucks too bad I'm tired and seriously cannot read one more word on this computer.

I OWN NOTHING

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

They had been married for three weeks. Brooke was happy. Lucas was in heaven. Rachel was currently in hell. RJ had found It quite hilarious to send the group to a set of cabins in the middle of nowhere. He knew Brooke would find the amusement but also knew Rachel would hate it. Her punishment for not doing a better job of keeping his baby sister out of trouble.

"I am about to flip out and stab someone if one more person stares at me" Rachel announced a little too loud as she and Brooke walked through the super market, if you could really call it that. Rachel believed that in order to be called a super market the place at least had to have a working bathroom. Of which this place didn't. It was more of a mountainside general store. The quaintness was cute to Brooke. Almost a breath of fresh air.

"Calm down. These people just haven't seen a couple of girls as hot as us before."

"Whatever. I'm just waiting on Jethro to come around one of these corners and knock us over the head with his banjo."

"Rachel you are being so overly dramatic. Here look at this" Brooke said holding up a sweater.

"Okay looking and seeing a total train wreck."

Brooke rolled her eyes. It's times like these she was happy she had had a mother that thought it better to raise a couple of down to earth kids.

"I see a great gift for RJ."

"Oh I see it too now. Total shame gift for sending us to this hell hole. I can see it now, this tight itchy sweater torturing him after I lock him in a sauna."

"Rachel will you lighten up, this place is not that bad."

Even though there were all confused when they got off the private jet and didn't see an airport they thought this was going to suck but RJ had set them up with some plush cabins. Rachel, Nathan and Skills were set up in the 'Overlook" cabin which had a pretty great view. The mountains were breathtaking. Lucas and Brooke had been set up in the 'Honeymoon' cabin complete with heart-shaped hot tub they had very much enjoyed the first night they arrived.

"Speak for yourself you hoebillie. Ever since we got here you been sporting that 'newly-wed I just had sex' grin and seriously it's starting to make me wanna gag."

"Then tell Nate to stop-"

"Hoe with the wedding ring better think twice before she finishes that sentence. Besides I'm a lady"

"Lady of the night is more like it."

They walked around all five isles and found the best stuff to fill their fridges. Rachel had noticed that the way Brooke was acting almost like she was at peace. She knew the blonde boy had been the reason.

"Brooke?"

"Yes Rach."

"Does Luke make you happy?"

Brooke was taken aback by the question. Of course he made her happy.

"Yea, why?"

"It's just I'm not used to seeing you so…"

"Happy."

"Giddy actually. I mean look at you. You seem to be oh so happy with this domesticated life. Next thing you know you'll be telling me the two of you are knocked up."

The conversation grew way too quiet for Rachel's liking. She turned to see her friend suspiciously quiet.  
>"Brooke? Is there something you want to tell me?"<p>

"Like what" she said deflecting.

"Oh I don't know, maybe if I can start rummaging through your closet to take your clothes because your ass is about to grow astronomically."

"Rachel… okay listen. I may be a little concerned."

"Concerned like you been a little tired and a little late or concerned like missed period and a trip to the doctor is only a formality?"

"I'm not sure."

"Brooke so help me god if you are knocked up I will kill you."

"What? Why are you so angry?"

"Because if you have a kid then you'll spend all your time with Lucas and then slowly but surely we will drift apart."

"Rachel-"

"NO don't you Rachel me. Brooke our entire friendship had been based on trouble and well little to no clothing. How is the hell is that going to keep on if you have to get all mommy on me?"

"Rachel you are being ridiculous. Our friendship is based on love. I love you and you love me. We're family."

"But-"

"And yes If it turns out I do have a bun in the oven then we'll deal with it. You are my best friend. You are always going to be one of the most important people in my life skank. Oh and can you do me a favor?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Can we just enjoy this time and forget about the possibility of a possible baby?"

"Fine. But I'm still not okay with this. Next time you have sex take a moment to make sure the condom is on please."

"I got it."

"Geez now with you're probably prego and living the happy married life, Next thing you know Nathan will want to start dating or something."

"That statement didn't have its usual level of distaste for monogamy." Brooke sang in a teasing tone as she poked Rachel in her side getting a smile. "Oh my god. You like him don't you. Like in the 'Oh my god Nathan I want to be you girlfriend' way."

"Maybe."

"Wow. Never thought I'd ever see the day Rachel Gatina was into a boy for more than a good orgasm.

"And I never thought Brooke Davis would be okay with idea of being a mom at eighteen."

The two thought it over. This was almost a complete about face from just a year ago. Both party girls were the farthest you would call girlfriend material or stable.

"Damn what the hell happened to us?" Brooke asked as she began pushing the basket again.

"Damn Scott boys." Rachel answered back with a mumble.

The girls had returned from their trip to the store and found the boys enjoying a game of pool. He girls came in loaded down with bags and Skills jumped up to help.

"Whoa there ladies, look like you two need coco bear to flex his arms" He said taking the bags from both girls and heading to the kitchen.

"Those two in there going at it again" Rachel asked laughing as she looked at the two brothers with their serious faces on. This is how they had been the last time they wanted to play a 'friendly game'. Last time didn't end too well. Well in retrospect it ended very well because it took a good three hours of sex to calm them both down.

"Yeah. Luke decided to bet that he could hit Nate's trick shot. And then it escalated to a game of nine ball and now they're on their third game to break a tie."

"Well Brookie I hope you rested up because I got a feeling we're going to need to break it up again like last time."

"Will you two stop. I actually have a better idea. Let's put this stuff up first and then we'll put those two in the corner."

"What you two get by the way. I'm kind of-" he started but stopped when Rachel began waving a bag of  
>Doritos in his face. They had all come to know them as Skills' favorite munchies snack.<p>

"There's also some more bags in the car. You can rip into these and then go get the rest.

"What's for dinner" Nathan asked coming in with smug look on his face with a fuming Lucas behind him.  
>He had just managed to beat his brother and win the tie.<p>

"Oh Brooke and I were just-"

"You cheated!"

"And I guess I wasn't just talking."

"For the last time I did not cheat. You just buckled under the pressure."

"Whatever" he snapped not liking he lost to his cocky brother.

"Aw did Broody lose." Brooke said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his pouted lip.

"Yes" he grumbled.

"Well what do you say you and I go back to our place and have a private lesson."

"You know how to play" Lucas asked raising his eyebrow.

"Well there's only one way to find out" she said seductively and placed a quick kiss to his lips.

"Uh guys Brooke and I are gonna-"

"Go back to your cabin to have disgusting married people sex on whatever surface you haven't done it on yet. We know" Rachel said waving her hand and the couple rolling their eyes.

* * *

><p>Once back at their cabin Lucas walked in with the remaining bags that Brooke had gotten for them. He sat them down on the counter and started unpacking them.<p>

"Whipped cream?"

"Uh huh. Figured that could come in handy."

"Chocolate syrup."

"Also very handy to have."

"Baby do you know how much I fucking adore you" he said leaning over the counter to grab the back of her head and kissing her passionately. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her and let it lead to other things but Brooke wasn't having that.

"Oh no you don't Broody. I have a couple things to teach you."

"And you can teach me while we enjoy some 'quality time'?"

"Oh is that what you kids are calling it these days."

"Well no I actually like to call it having sex with my wife but that was the clean version."

"Well you can do that later. Now I want to teach you how to really play pool.

Lucas watched his wife skip off to their entertainment room and he shook his head in amusement. Only Brooke Davis Scott had the power to make him as happy as he was right now. He just hoped this feeling never ended. When he entered she was bent over to grab the rack.

"So what lesson is it for toady Pretty Girl?"

"Well first I need to get a look at your form. Sometimes the slightest tweak can do wonders."

"Whatever you say." He said grabbing the pool stick and observing as she racked the balls. She rolled them forward and set them firmly and then lifted the rack and placed it back in its spot. She grabbed her stick and then ran the chalk over the tip handing it to Lucas when she was done.

"Here take this one."

"Do you have any clue how sexy you are?" His free hand moving to wrap around her waist and bring her body close.

"Keep it up hubby and we just may be doing it on this table."

"Promise?"

"Down boy. Okay, you go first."

He leaned down and readied his stick for his shot when she came from behind. She ran her hand down his extended arm and got real close to him. Her body molded to his as she adjusted his hands on the stick.

"You're holding it too tight and too far up Broody." She whispered in his ear. He turned fully ready to kiss those soft lips when she pulled back and smirked.

"Oh no you don't Scott. Now, shoot."

He did as she asked and broke the balls, them all going in different directions. The one of the solid balls going in.

"Looks like I'm stripes."

* * *

><p>The game continued till they were both pretty sure Lucas had learned some of her techniques and they were now laying one of his favorite games. They would go shot for shot and with every ball sunk the other person had to answer a question.<p>

"Okay my turn Broody…hmmm."

"Hurry up Pretty Girl."

"No rushing asshole. Okay I got it. Tell me about your book.

"Uh uh."

"Oh come on. Rules said whatever question asked we have to answer truthfully."

"You did this on purpose didn't you?"

"No." she said innocently knowing full well she was dying to be given the tiniest of hints.

"Okay baby. You just sit right her."

He disappeared into their bedroom only to return moments later with a book. He flipped the pages and stopped at a point sort of at the beginning. He handed it to her and she looked at him curiously.

"Is this-"

"A rough copy. Lindsay had it bound for me. Kind of like an original copy without the edited parts."

She went to flip it a little but he stopped her.

"Uh, uh. You get one page."

"But I didn't pick it."

"That's the deal pretty girl. One page."

"Fine." She grumbled. As she began to read she actually started to feel tears in her eyes.

"To me she would always be the girl that ruled my dreams. The first night I saw her I knew I was in love. Though I may be nothing more to her than a distraction I found myself wanting to be her everything. When I saw her standing next to the bonfire, her hair blowing in the warm breeze I have to fight the urge to go to her. She said she wanted it over. She begged me to let it be done but it's not. Not for me. Not ever. It's like I'm obsessed with her. From the way she smiles and warms my whole body to the way she whispers my name I realize one thing; I am now and will always love this girl with my entire being."

"Lucas…" she choked out.

"That is the part you inspired. I meant every word Pretty Girl" he said taking her in his arms and kissing her, loving how her body melted into his arms but Lucas wasn't stupid. He felt it as she tried to slip the book away from his hand.

"Nope that's all you get till the book is done."

"Not if I hit another shot. Then I just may ask to see the whole book."

"Sorry baby but I think I got the hang of things you just may not get another shot." He said confidently as he shot the next solid ball, finding the corner pocket easily.

"My turn."

"Fine. Ask your little lame question."

"Oh I will."

He looked her body over and licked his lips.

"On with it perv."

"Hey that is defiantly not the way to talk to your husband."

"Then hubby better stop being a smart ass."

"Okay, okay. Then here's my question. What's is one of the things that makes you the happiest?"

"Besides you?" She said popping up on the table and pulling him into her and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Mmmm I like where this is going."

She pulled his hand from her hip and put it over her chest where her heart reside.

"What makes me the happiest is that I can give this to you and know that it's safe. I haven't felt safe in a  
>long time."<p>

"I'm glad you trust me"

"Me too…which is why I feel like I need to be honest about something else but I don't want to do it right now."

"Then whatever it is you can tell me when you're ready."

Brooke had no idea why she felt the way she did. She knew if she told him she might be pregnant he'd  
>probably be happy but part of her was scared. Scared to be truly happy. If she gave in to this euphoric feeling she may never let him go.<p>

"I love you"

"I love you more Pretty Girl."

"Okay so that was only part of my answer."

"What's the other part?"

"The part where I tell you about my dream."

"What dream is that?"

" I've always wanted to run my dad's company with my brother. Even though my dad was evil I always thought there was a lot of good things RJ and I could do together with it. I know it's stupid because most girls my age want to go to school or travel. I really want to make a difference in the world and my dad's company is the way to do it."

"Then I think if that's what my baby wants I'm sure she can do it."

"I just…it's just I don't think I'll be going to Duke with you."

"Then that's okay."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"Okay then. Well looks like my turn."

She leaned over to take a shot and missed.

"Looks like my turn again."

"No need to be cocky Mr. Scott."

"Oh I disagree. I got a hot ass wife."

"Just ask your question."

"Okay, tell me something about you not even Rachel knows."

"I hate my mom" she said after a beat. She had loved her mother so much when she went crazy she always thought she had abandoned her and RJ. "I remember my dad telling us about her episode and at first I didn't believe him. Then he showed me the letter."

"What letter?"

"The letter she wrote telling us she hated us. She said she hated us because we were a part of him. My dad. Funny thing is he hated me for the same reason."

"Brooke. I'm sure she didn't really mean it. She was…disturbed."

"That's what I told myself but…I just think it was bullshit. My mom did her best to stomach all of this and it ended up killing her in the end. My dad said she committed suicide when she found out we were asking to see her."

Brooke began to let the tears fall. She hadn't spoken a word of her feelings about her mom's death. It ate away at her and perhaps that was the reason she allowed Richard to use her the way he did. It was her punishment. She was part of the reason her mother wanted to die. She had been the product of a loveless marriage and hoped her own would never be that way.

"I really think maybe deep down she regretted having been with my dad but with arranged marriages-"  
>"Wait, arranged marriage?"<p>

"Yea. Rich parents married their daughter off to a rich bastard's son. You could say I was a product of a corporate merger marriage."

He really didn't know what to say. She was vulnerable. It was obvious, but this is what he wanted. He wanted her to open up to him. He needed her to in order for this to work.

"Baby…even though the way you got here may have been shitty, and the way you've had to live was shitty too but I'm glad we found each other. Do you know how unfulfilled my life would be without you?"

"I think I have an idea."

"Good because even though we're married now…I'm pretty sure I would've asked you eventually."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I mean I'm crazy about you. I may have liked to have waited a few months, maybe a year but I would've asked." He pulled her into his arms again and kissed her forehead. "That's kind of why I didn't freak out too much when I woke up with a wedding ring on my finger. I knew in my heart that eventually we'd get there."

"What makes you think I would've said yes?" She looked up into his eyes loving the warm sensation she got from looking into them.

"Because I know you. I know this heart…" he said placing his hand back over her chest, " Is mine to keep now."

"Is it weird to feel scared?"

"Scared of what?"

"Scared that I'm too screwed up for this to last."

"You're not screwed up."

"Yea I am. Let's be honest I'm not exactly the kind of girl you take home to mom."

"My mom may be a little put off at first but she'll love you. My Uncle Keith will adore you and my baby sister will probably end up taking you away for me."

"How's that?"

"Everyone that has ever met Lily falls in love with her. The rest of us be damned."

"Don't worry Broody. I won't forget about you."

"I want to take you to meet them after this. Just the two of us."

"Whatever you want."

"Whatever I want. I love the sound of that."

"I love the sound of anything that comes from these lips."

"I love the sounds you make with these lips on you."

"Well since we've established that, why don't we call this came a tie-"

"But I was winning-"

"Call it a tie and christen the pool table?"

Lucas saw the brow go up and any suggestive comment from her would have his body aching to be with her. Lucas Scott loved his life right now and that was the last functioning thought he had before her lips began to suck on his sensitive spot on his neck. Everything else fizzled into unimportance.

The loud banging on the door let the couple know that a very insistent person was wanting to come in. Lucas had already had her out of her clothes and about to enter the promise land as she lay on the pool table.

"Damn it!" he said hopping from the table and handing his wife his shirt as he scrounged up his boxers.  
>When Lucas swung open his door he was met with a grinning Skills chomping down on the last of his Doritos bag.<p>

"Sup Luke" he said walking in and not at all finding it intrusive…which was the exact opposite to what Lucas was thinking. As Skills entered he observed Brooke hopping down from the pool table.

"Damn ma" he said taking her in in nothing but Lucas' shirt.

"Eyes off the wife" Lucas grumbled. If it was one thing he hated it was when he was interrupted.

"What ya'll up to?"

"Oh nothing much, just in the middle of fucking my wife" Lucas said in that particular agitate tone.

"Well why you open the door then. If I was-"

"Stop right there because you aren't and never will" Lucas said walking to Brooke and wrapping his arms around her waist, "all mine."

"Damn Luke stingy much? Look dawg I had to get out of there. I like kicking it with you and baby mama way more than red and block head. Them two is way crazy."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that with all the stuff they talk they talk some real kinky shit. Not like involving goats or nothin' but damn, red is kiiiiiinnnnky."

"Don't I know it" Brooke mumble and both men looked to her taking what she said the wrong way.

"Aw guys no, that's gross. If you knew Rachel as long as I have you're bound to walk in on some pretty crazy shit. Just ask RJ he's probably the one that has walked in on her more than me."

"Really?" Skills asked.

"Oh yeah, for about a year Rachel made it her personal mission to bring a boy home almost every day and sleep in RJ's bed.

"Damn that's kind of nasty" Skills said scrunching his face.

"Hey that's Rachel."

"So what do you two say we get into something? I'm in need of some female companionship. Third or fifth wheeling it is not my idea of a vacation."

"Aw poor Skills." Lucas said pouting in a jest way.

"Yeah poor lonely Skills" Skills corrected hoping his two favorite people would cave.

"Okay I'm up for…hmmm maybe we should go test out that lake. We could spend the day swimming and maybe some water skiing or-Ohhh I know, we could do some cliff diving. I was-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there B, I don't know about all that."

"Oh come on Skills-"

"I'm with him on this Pretty Girl."

"You two are such pussies. Come on please!"

"Uh-"

"I'll tell you what you two can come and watch me do it and see if that'll make you want to?"

The boys looked at each other knowing full well if they gave this girl an inch she'd run off with a mile.

* * *

><p>There they stood. The cliff was at least a couple hundred feet up. Both boys looked over the edge and were completely taken off guard when the daring brunette charged between the two of them flying over the side. Both boys yelled out but stood shocked as they watched her fall to the water and a magnificent splash follow thereafter.<p>

"Come on girls! The waters fine" she yelled back. Both boys looked at each other again and debated.  
>To Brooke's shock Skills was the first over the side of the cliff screaming all the way down and splashing into the cool water below.<p>

"Damn that's cold" Lucas heard him say when he resurfaced.

"Come on Broody!"

It was now or never. He removed the shirt from his back and backed up wanting to make sure he got a good head start. He took off full speed and launched himself over the side as the other two had done and then he felt the whipping wind as his body fell, followed by the slight sting of the water. He was enveloped in the cool water and for a moment he didn't know which way was up. Suddenly his head came up and his ears were met with cheers.

"Look at my boys. Both of them so brave and strong" Brooke teased.

"Damn I can't believe I did it" Skills said treading over to the side.

"Where you going" Lucas said making his way to Brooke.

"I'm gonna do it again" and with that Skills disappeared up the path.

"I think you created a monster" Lucas said circling his arms around his beautiful wife.

"I think you're right."

"So how is the honeymoon treating you?"

"Treating me well. So when do you think we should head home to Tree Hill?"

"I'm thinking in a few days. I want to enjoy you as much as I can before we face the firing squad."

"As in your parents."

"That would be them."

"You know…we could always tell them the truth. We don't have to keep the whole reason we got married a secret for them."

"Pretty girl, trust me when I say I may not be telling them that our nuptials may not have happened without a little liquid courage but as long as I have you there It'll be fine."

"I love you, you know that?"

"I had an idea. So few more days here roughing it and then we head to Tree Hill?"

"Sounds like a plan"

Just then the excited screams of Skills broke in followed by the splash.

"Oh yeah, I created a monster."

* * *

><p>And that is teh end of chapter 12. I wont make any empty promises because come on lets face it my word is crap on updates. On a side note so sad to see my fav show for the past nine years go but as long as you have people out there , like me, there will still be some Brucas out there still I just completely lose all motivation. Anyway, Simon says review!<p> 


End file.
